


Family Ties

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And bickering, Asexual!Michael, Bondage, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuck is kind of evil (sorry for that), College Student Sam, Competence Porn, Criminal Lucifer, Danger Kink, I mean it's Lucifer, Illegal Activities, Knife Play, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, No one will miss those guys though, Sassy Lucifer (Supernatural), Sassy Sam, Supportive Dean, Trust Kink, You should have expected that, a lot of sass in general, basically no one in this fic earns their money in a honest way, side megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 72,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: When Sam catches a car thief red handed, things don't go as expected. He doesn't quite know how he ends up agreeing to lunch and dinner, but he soon finds out that the mysterious Lucifer is far more than an ordinary thief.“You could’ve just vanished with my car.““Yes, but you’re cute and I want to buy you lunch after you finish your test today.““Don’t call me cute.“ For a moment Sam wonders, if that’s just Lucifer’s way of avoiding to get caught. When someone catches him red handed, will he always flirt with them and bring them gifts? Maybe he’s just crazy that way. On the other hand, that seems like a lot of effort for something with very uncertain results.“If you already have plans for lunch, how about dinner?“This guy is unbelieveable! “You threatened to kill me!““And how am I going to apologize for that, if you won’t let me buy you lunch? Also, you still got into the car with me, so maybe you like flirting with danger.“Lucifer may be more right about that than Sam wants to admit. He shakes his head. “Okay. Fine. Lunch.“





	1. A Shitty Car

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I found on tumblr. [Here](http://charliebradcherry.co.vu/post/141715912245/when-your-boyfriend-is-so-kind-to-come-and-pick).
> 
> It's going to be quite long, I think. It's work in progress, but I have something that can pass as a plan, and I'll try to update more or less regularly. The first three chapters are already written, so I have a bit of a head start here.

It’s dark, when Sam steps out of the library. He hasn’t planned on staying so late, otherwise he’d have parked his car under a streetlight and not at the back of the parking lot, where it’s hard to see anything at all. He uses his phone as a flashlight, while fumbling for his keys. But he’s still already too close, when he sees the figure bent over the lock of the driver’s door.

For a moment he just stands there and blinks. He likes his car, but it’s old and a bit rusty and the gear shift doesn’t always do what it’s supposed to do. No way anyone would want to steal a car like this. No way this is what he thinks it is. Maybe that’s the reason he steps closer, reaches for that guy’s shoulder and says: “Hey!“

Or maybe he’s just good at making bad life decisions.

Next thing he knows his back slams into the rusty side of his car and there’s a knife at his throat. His phone clatters to the ground, so all he can see of his attacker are teeth flashing in a shadowy face.

“This yours?“

Sam swallows. “What’s the answer that won’t get me killed?“

Teeth flash again, and there’s a soft laugh. “The truth.“

“Then yes.“

“Well, that was easy. I need to borrow your car. Is that okay with you?“

“No!“ Sam blurts out, before he remembers the knife. But the blade doesn’t move at all. It’s just a cold and steady pressure right at the soft spot under his chin.

“That’s a problem, then.“

This can’t be really happening, can it? But at least the guy seems kind of nice – for someone threatening him with a knife – so maybe he can reason with him. “Listen,“ he tries, “my car is really not that great, and I need to get home somehow. I’m sure there are better cars you could steal.“

“You can bet on that. But I need yours for today.“ Sam’s eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, and he can see his attacker putting a finger to his lips in a thoughtful gesture – and the knife still doesn’t move an inch. How does he manage that? “How about this? I drop you off at your house, then I borrow your car for a night. It’ll be back by tomorrow morning, I promise.“

“Are you serious?“ That’s most definitely not the smartest thing to say to a guy, who has a knife at your throat, but this is getting ridiculous.

“I am and I like my plan. Now be a good boy, give me the keys and get in.“

The blade digs a bit deeper into his skin at that, and Sam decides not to push his luck any further and does what he’s told.

\--------------------

Sam’s pushed into the passenger’s seat, and by the light inside the car he sees a blond man, a bit older than him, spiky hair, a bit of stubble at his chin. Attractive in an odd way. The car thief’s lips quirk up in a light smile, as he returns Sam’s gaze. “Oh, you’re a cute one.“

Cute? Really? “Dude, it’s bad enough that you’re stealing my car.“

The car thief grins. “Borrowing.“

“Doesn’t matter. If you use it to do something illegal, I’ll get in trouble. And I guess you will.“

“I won’t get caught and you won’t get into trouble. I promise.“

“You’re promising a lot.“ Sam feels bolder now that the blade is not directly at his throat any more. And he’s pissed. He just wants to go home and get some sleep. He has a test tomorrow.

“I plan on keeping my promises. What’s your name?“

“Sam.“

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Lucifer.“

Sam laughs. “Sure.“

Lucifer shrugs in a 'Not my problem, if you don’t believe me’ way. He shuts Sam’s door, picks up Sam’s phone – how considerate of him – and starts going around the car. Sam contemplates running for a moment, but that bastard has his keys, which means he has his car, and he can’t outrun a car, even if it’s as shitty as this one. So he just waits, until Lucifer – really what kind of name is this? Who names their child after the devil? – drops into the driver’s seat and smiles at him again. “Not trying to run? Smart boy.“

“I swear, if you call me boy ot cute one more time ...“

The car thief archs one eyebrow and waits for him to continue, but it’s not like Sam is in a position to make any threats. After a while Lucifer just smirks. “Now, tell me where you live.“

Sam’s not telling that guy, where he can find him, so he just gives him a random address somwhere near his home. Lucifer looks at him like he knows he’s lying. “I’m sure you have some kind of ID, do you? With your address on it.“

“No,“ Sam lies, heart beating fast.

“Come on, Sam. Be honest. I think we had a pretty good start, all things considered. Don’t ruin it.“

Sam huffs. “Why don’t you just drop me off at the address I told you, and you can have the car for the night and I won’t tell the cops? Provided you keep your promises and don’t get me into trouble.“

“I can’t do that, Sam. I can be a lot surer that you won’t call the cops, if I know where you live.“ If that isn’t a threat, Sam doesn’t know what is, and it doesn’t get any less scary, just because Lucifer’s voice is patient and soft.

“Son of a bitch.“

The car thief actually managed to look hurt. “Really, Sam? Name calling?“

When Sam doesn’t say anything more, Lucifer sighs. “Okay, then I guess I get to enjoy your company a little longer. You’re coming with me.“ He catches Sam’s wrist, there’s the soft clink of metal, and the next thing Sam knows is that his left arm’s handcuffed to the headrest of his seat. This day can’t get any worse.

“No ...“ He doesn’t know, what this guy is planning to do with his car, and he really doesn’t want to find out. Also, he really doesn’t like beeing chained to his fucking seat. “No!“

Lucifer just starts the motor.

“I have a student ID,“ Sam says after a while.

“Give it to me.“

With his free hand Sam fishes for his ID in his pockets and places it in Lucifer’s waiting palm. The car thief glances at it, nods and hands it back. “I know where that is.“

“Good.“ It isn’t, but what’s he going to say? “Release me now?“

Lucifer shoots him a sideways glance and smirks. “No. I’m enjoying the view way to much right now.“

“Son of a bitch!“

“Watch your tone, Sam, or I might change my mind about dropping you off at all.“

\------------------------

Sam doesn’t want to admit it, but he is scared that the crazy car thief with the devil’s name isn’t going to let him go after all. But when they reach the run down house he shares with his brother and their roommates Charlie and Kevin, Lucifer actually brings the car to a halt and unlocks the handcuffs. Just as Sam is going to get out, he catches his wrist again, his fingers warm over Sam’s pulse. “Now be a good boy, Sam, and don’t force me to kill you, because you called the cops on me.“

Sam’s heart skips a beat and races on after that. “You ever killed someone before?“ The question is supposed to sound unimpressed, but it comes out more shaky than he’d planned.

“I might. Who knows.“ With that Lucifer releases his hand, and Sam gets out as fast as he can. He stands at the side of the road, watching his car pull away, and he has the sinking feeling that it’ll be exhibit A in a court case soon. He’s not sure, if he actually wants it back.

\-----------------------

He doesn’t get it back in the morning. When Sam steps out of the door extra early – in case he needs to come up with a back up plan to get to college so he can show up at his test in time – Lucifer is there, leaning on the hood of a white BMW that’s worth at least ten times the amount Sam’s car was. The car thief is wearing sunglasses and looking really smug. And even more attractive than yesterday, Sam has to admit.

“Morning, Sam.“

“What the hell?“

“Sorry, your car didn’t make it. I brought you a replacement.“

“I don’t want a stolen car, Lucifer.“

“I didn’t steal it.“

“Where did you get it then?“

“Don’t worry about it.“

“Now I do.“

Lucifer laughs, then he tosses a set of keys in Sam’s direction. Sam catches them by instinct.

“Come on, it’s yours now.“

“You can’t be serious.“

“Would you rather walk?“

It’s still early enough for Sam to catch the bus, but it takes forever to get to college that way and he won’t be able to buy a new car by himself any time soon. He could ask Dean to borrow the Impala from time to time, but his brother needs it to get to work, and if there’s so much as a scratch in the paint job, he’ll make Sam’s life hell.

He hesitates.

“You really didn’t steal it?“

Lucifer lifts one hand and crosses his heart with the other.

Dean picks that moment to step out of the house. He looks from Sam to Lucifer and back and instantly goes into protective older brother mode. “Trouble, Sammy?“

Sam shakes his head, because yes, this may be trouble, but not the kind of trouble he wants to drag his brother into. “It’s fine, Dean.“

The car thief shoots him a bright smile. “Hi, I’m Nick. Sam and I know each other from college.“

Nick is it now? Sam wonders which one’s the real name. Probably none of them.

“Aren’t you a bit old for college?“

“I’m teaching.“

That earns him another strange look from Dean.

“Not one of your brother’s courses. No sexual favors for better grades thing going on here.“

Sam coughs. That bastard! Steals his car, doesn’t bring it back, and embarasses him in front of his brother. Though he has to admit, that wink Lucifer gives him, when Dean looks away for a second, is kind of sexy.

“Now, didn’t you mention a test, Sam?“

Sam doesn’t remember him mentioning the test, but if you’re a car thief and spent the night committing whatever kind of crime it was Sam’s car didn’t survive, stalking may not make a big difference any more. He nods.

“Get in then. You can drive this time.“

Last chance to tell Dean this guy is trouble, and get the hell away from him. But Lucifer is still smiling at him and he has actually brought a replacement for the stolen car. That has to count for something, doesn’t it? Plus, if he’d wanted to do anything terrible to Sam, he could’ve done so last night, when he’d had him handcuffed to his seat, and if Sam’s honest, this is the most exciting thing that has ever happend to him in his life. So Sam lets the chance slide and gets into the car.

\-------------------

The BMW practically purrs, when he starts the motor, the gear shifts into place effortlessly. There has to be some kind of catch to this.

“Why are you doing this?“ Sam asks.

“What?“ Lucifer leans back in his seat.

“You could’ve just vanished with my car.“

“Yes, but you’re cute and I want to buy you lunch after you finish your test today.“

“Don’t call me cute.“ For a moment Sam wonders, if that’s just Lucifer’s way of avoiding to get caught. When someone catches him red handed, will he always flirt with them and bring them gifts? Maybe he’s just crazy that way. On the other hand, that seems like a lot of effort for something with very uncertain results.

“If you already have plans for lunch, how about dinner?“

This guy is unbelieveable! “You threatened to kill me!“

“And how am I going to apologize for that, if you won’t let me buy you lunch? Also, you still got into the car with me, so maybe you like flirting with danger.“

Lucifer may be more right about that than Sam wants to admit. He shakes his head. “Okay. Fine. Lunch.“


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hades_the_Blinking this fic now has the right kind of quotation marks. I'm sorry I messed up there.

The test isn’t that hard, but Sam catches his thoughts wandering more than once. The way Lucifer’s hand had lingered on his back, when he’d wished him luck after they’d arrived at the campus. The little smirk, when he’d said he’d pick him up at noon. It had sent a tingling sensation down Sam’s spine, and now he has to force himself to concentrate on the next question. He’s under the last ones to turn in the finished test, and he hurries out, back to the white BMW. He shouldn’t be happy about seeing Lucifer again, but he is.

The car thief is already waiting, a basket at his feet. Sam lifts an eyebrow at that. “I didn’t think we’d go picnicking somewhere.“

“Don’t you like the idea?“

Sam knows it may be already too late for that, but a place with more people around would make him feel better for their first ... date for lack of a better word. “There’s a nice coffee shop near by.“

Lucifer frowns. “Chosing public places now?“

Apparently there’s no fooling this guy. Sam shrugs.

“Sam, you got into a car with me this morning.“

“With Dean watching and most likely memorizing your face and the license plate.“

When Lucifer lifts an eyebrow, Sam shrugs again. “He’s kinda protective of his little brother.“

“So this is a trust issue then?“

“You threatened me with a knife!“

“You’ll never let me live that down, will you?“

“Yesterday night! And you stole my car and I still don’t know what happend to it.“

“I had to drive it into a river.“

“What?“

Lucifer smiles apollogetically. “It was somewhat of a close call. I’m sorry. It can’t be linked to any crimes, I promise.“ There’s a pause, in which he puts one finger to his lips, drawing way too much attention to them. Sam stares and almost doesn’t catch the next sentence. “You should probably report it stolen anyway. After lunch.“ He lifts the basket and motions to the car. “Would you mind? You got the keys.“

Sam has almost forgotten that. He fumbles for the keys in his pockets, even though he’s still not convinced that it’s a good idea to go picnicking with Lucifer. “As if you’d need any keys.“

Lucifer grins. “I’d rather not risk damaging the paint job. This baby is brand new.“

Is it now? Could it be that Lucifer actually bought it? Why would he do that?

Sam presses the key button and there’s a beep as the car unlocks. Lucifer puts the basket on the back seat, then turns to him. “Listen, I don’t like large groups of people. There’s a nice and quiet place not far away that I’d prefer to a coffee shop. I promise I won’t hurt you.“

Sam huffs, not sure if he should go with this or not. He’s gotten into a car with this guys twice now, even though the first time wasn’t under his own free will, but anyway nothing has happened. This feels even more like all the things parents always tell you not to do though – or in his case, Dean, because his brother has raised him pretty much by himself.

“If it makes you feel safer, you can handcuff me to my seat this time.“

All of Sam’s thoughts come to a screeching halt at that. “What?“

Lucifer shoves one hand in the pocket of his jeans. He pulls it out very slowly, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his index finger. He winks in a way that makes Sam’s stomache flutter.

Of course he’ll only take Lucifer up on that offer, because he wants revenege for last night. Not at all because the thought of the car thief in handcuffs is hot as hell.

“You better mean it.“ Sam’s voice sounds a bit hoarse, and he hopes Lucifer doesn’t notice. “Because no way I’ll let you back out of that.“

Lucifer smiles like he’s just won an argument.

\--------------------

Lucifer’s wrist feels warm in Sam’s hands. The cuffs snap shut with a click, and Lucifer wriggles his hips in a way Sam doesn’t dare looking at too closely to find a comfortable position in his seat. Like Sam last night he’s chained to the head rest of his seat now. Contrary to Sam last night he seems to be completely at ease with the situation. He holds Sam’s gaze, and for a moment his tongue darts out, flickers across his upper lip.

Sam swallows and turns away fast enough to provoke a little snicker. Maybe this was a bad idea, but Sam’s too proud to back out now.

On an afterthought, he takes his jacket and throws it over the headrest and half of Lucifer’s shoulder, so the handcuffs are concealed.

“It’s not far,“ Lucifer says. “I’ll give you directions.“

Sam needs a moment to gather his thoughts enough to start the car.

“You know I could just drive to the next police station now.“ He says it mostly to get other thoughts out of his head.

“Oh, but the police doesn’t know they should be looking for me.“ Lucifer shifts in his seat, which may involve some not quite neccessary wriggling of his hips as far as Sam can tell from the corner of his eye. Sam very pointedly doesn’t look, steers the car onto the street instead.

“No price on your head? That’s a pity.“

Lucifer laughs. “I’m really good at what I do, Sam. Turn right as soon as you can.“

“Really?“ Sam turns right and shoots Lucifer a sideways glance while doing so. The guy still smiling. “Then why aren’t you two states away from here by now after that close call last night?“

“It all sorted itself out in the end. Also, I’m having a very important meeting with my future laywer right now. That’s what you’re studying for, isn’t it?“

“Yeah, but the idea was more to put people like you behind bars.“

“I don’t think orange is my color, sorry.“ Lucifer points ahead at a gravel path, that branches off the street and vanishes between some trees. “There. Not far now.“

Sam’s teeth clatter, as he steers the car down the uneven path, but after a short while the trees open up, and there’s a clearing ahead of them. A wooden bench and table are standing on one side, and Sam parks the BMW directly next to them. While Sam gets the basket, Lucifer opens the passenger door and lets his feet dangle out. That way he’ll be in perfect speaking distance, when Sam’s sitting on the bench, without having to get out of the car at all. “Nice parking“, he calls out.

Sam chuckles softly and puts the basket on the bench next to him. “Honstly, I’m amazed you’re not bugging me to release you by now.“

“If it makes you feel safer.“ For a change, Lucifer looks serious. “I’m really sorry I scared you last night. I hope it won’t hurt your pride, but I needed a shitty car for what I did. Yours was the one best suited for the job.“

Sam laughs. “Don’t worry, I know it was a shitty car.“ He starts rumaging inside the basket. There are burgers wrapped in aluminium foil to keep them warm, a plastic bowl of salad, and at the bottom there’s pie. Dean’s heart would’ve been already won.

Sam hands one of the burgers over to Lucifer and claims the salad for himself. “And I don’t want to know what you did, by the way.“

The car thief smiles. “Smart boy.“ The chain of the handcuffs clinks softly, as he unwraps his burger and takes a big bite. Keeping him chained to his seat feels kind of stupid by now, on the other hand it’s fascinating how he’s acting like it’s nothing out of the ordinary. And it’s still hot. So Sam says nothing, curious, if at some point Lucifer will complain.

Sam feels himself relax. Nothing bad’s going to happen, instead he finds himself enjoying the conversation as it turns to less incriminating things like Sam’s test, and later siblings. Sam tells some stories about Dean, and Lucifer rattles off a seemingly endless list of his brothers and cousins. “You’d like Michael. He went off to become a laywer, too.“

“Really? Is he the one breaking with family traditions or are you?“

“That’s a question I’d rather not answer.“ Lucifer smiles.

The rustle of leaves and the sound of a twig snapping under something heavy makes Sam look up. There are people coming, but not from the direction of the path. A man steps out from between some trees, greying hair, almost yellow eyes, kind of a manic expression on his face. Others follow, but he’s clearly the one in charge. He spots Sam, and his face goes dark.

“You!“ he yells. “Get out of here! This is our spot!“

Sam bristles at that. Those guys don’t look like he should be messing with them, but no one orders him around like that. He sets his half eaten salad aside and gets up, relying on the fact that his height alone is kind of intimidating. “This is a public place.“

The man just smirks and draws closer. And that’s when Sam remembers that he’s on his own, because Lucifer is still handcuffed to his seat.  
Except he isn’t. The car thief choses this exact moment to step out of the car. “Azazel“, he says.

The other man stops in his tracks and goes pale. “Fuck, sorry, Lucifer, didn’t see you there. Didn’t know you were back in town.“

Lucifer smiles, but it’s more a show of teeth than anything else. “I am and I’ll stay for a while. Pick another spot, will you?“ His voice is soft as always, but there’s the hint of a threat under the surface that makes Sam shudder.

Azazel – really, what’s it with shady guys picking demon names? – motions to his goons, and they change direction, vanish between the trees again. Azazel lingers a while longer and eyes Sam in a way that feels uncomfortable pretty fast. “Pretty boy you got there.“

Lucifer puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder in a way that can’t be mistaken for anything but a claim. But for the moment Sam’s thankful for everything that keeps that Azazel guy away from him.

“He is, isn’t he?“

For a few seconds both men stare at each other, then Azazel averts his eyes and leaves.

Sam stays still a while longer, listens to the sounds of the man moving through the undergrowth, until they fade. Then he turns to Lucifer, whose hand is still on his shoulder. “I will get in trouble for having been seen with you, will I?“

“Don’t worry. No one will hurt you.“

“But you’re not just a car thief.“

“What happened to you not wanting to know?“

Sam sighs. “They were afraid of you.“

Lucifer shrugs. “I seem to have that effect on people.“ He lets his hand slide from Sam’s shoulder. “But I promise you have nothing to be afraid of.“

And Sam believes him, he really does. If this was a complicated plan to harm him, something would’ve happened by now. And he really doesn’t want to know details about Lucifer’s life as a criminal. So he should just drop it. There’s something else that irks him, though. “You could have gotten out of those handcuffs any time you wanted, didn’t you?“

Lucifer shrugs in a way that says: 'Sorry, not sorry.’

“Picking locks is easy,“ he offers after a while. “You could learn it in half an hour, I’m sure. Want me to show you?“

Sam can’t help but laugh at that. “Looking for an excuse to get me into handcuffs again?“

He instantly regrets that question, when Lucifer’s eyes go dark with something feral. Sams’s pulse give a jolt, and ... yeah, okay ... maybe he doesn’t exactly regret the question, but he isn’t sure how to deal with the way the other man looks at him. He can feel himself blushing.

Lucifer takes a step closer, and Sam swallows. This is getting a bit out of hand “I think, I should probably get back to my courses now.“

The expression in Lucifer’s face changes in an instant, and he smiles again. “Sure. Just drop me off near by, will you? And any chance you’d want to do something like that again?“

“Maybe.“ He shouldn’t, but he wants to, so maybe sounds like a good compromise. “If I don’t get arrested soon for hanging out with you.“

Lucifer laughs. “I’m not the one going to law school, but I think hanging out with me isn’t a crime ... yet.“


	3. Good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone gets shot, and Sam is threatened with a knife. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to point out that no one dies here.
> 
> Also, I don't live in the US. I've tried to portait the US health care system in a realistic manner, but it all sounds like something straight out of some dystopian YA novel to me.

“So,“ Charlie says over dinner. A laptop is sitting next to her plate, and she doesn’t look up from the screen, while she’s talking to Sam. “Whose car is that out there? And what happened to that old rust bucket of yours?“

They’re alone in the kitchen. Kevin’s walked in and out a few minutes ago, grabbing something to eat and mumbling about one of his clients wanting a translation preferably yesterday as always. Dean is still at Bobby’s, apparently working late.

“What car?“ Sam tries to feign innocence.

Charlie rolls her eyes. “The really expensive looking one that’s sitting in our driveway. At least I’m kinda almost sure I haven’t been hallucinating it.“

“Uhm ...“ Sam decides to stick to the truth as far as possible. “That’s mine.“

That gives him Charlie’s undivided attention. “You won the lottery or something? Do I need to try and convince you that you owe me money and forgot about it?“

Sam chuckles. “No. It’s just ... I lent my car to a friend, he wrecked it, and he got me a replacement.“

Charlie’s eyes go wide. “Sam ... that beautiful thing out there is a replacement for your car like the shiny new Enterprise, the one from the new movies, would be a replacement for ... I don’t know ... one of the early space shuttles? Probably the one that messed up Apollo 13.“

Sam just shrugs, deciding that it’s better to not even try and explain this. “I’m just glad I still have a car.“

Before Charlie can say anything else, Sam’s phone buzzes. It’s a text from an unknown number:

**I was thinking. Why wait, when you could become my legal adviser right now. You’re advanced in your studies, aren’t you? Could you check a contract for me? – L.**

Sam doesn’t even want to know how Lucifer got his number. He just texts back.

**I don’t want part in anything illegal.**

**It’s a contract. It’d be pointless to make one for something illegal.**

**I also don’t want part in things that are cover ups for something illegal.**

**You’re no fun at all.**

Sam smiles and shakes his head, and Charlie lifts an eyebrow. “Met a nice girl?“

“Guy“, he corrects. “I don’t know what to think about him yet.“

“Didn’t know you were bi,“ Charlie says matter of factly.

“Who says, I’m ...?“ Sam starts.

Charlie laughs. “The way you were smiling. You don’t smile like that, when you get texts from a friend.“

Has he really developed a crush on Lucifer that fast? Yes, the guy is interesting, but he’s also trouble. The problem is that he’s interesting, because he’s trouble.

Sam shrugs in a way that he hopes looks unconcerned, while he ponders about that. “I like girls most of the time, but now and then I meet a guy that ... I don’t know ... pushes the right buttons or something.“

Charlie smiles. “Hey, I may not get the whole liking guys thing, but I’m not judging.“

Sam laughs.

“What’s his name?“

Sam almost says Lucifer, but then he remembers the car thief had introduced himself to Dean as Nick. “Nick.“

His phone buzzes again. He expects another text from Lucifer, but this time it’s Dean.

**Bobby’s at the hospital. I’m with him. You’ll want to get over here asap.**

* * *

There’s a lump of ice sitting in Sam’s stomach, as he arrives at the hospital. It gets worse, when he sees Dean’s stony face.

“Idiot with a gun, tried to rob the repair shop,“ Sam’s brother explains. “Shot Bobby through the chest. Missed the heart, but the doctors say his left lung is injured or something.“

And it’s all a blur from there. The doctors don’t know yet, if Bobby will make it, but at least they’re hopeful. They ask, if the boys are family, and Dean tells them Bobby is their uncle, even though it’s not true. The truth would be that they aren’t related, but Bobby has always been a better father to them than their actual father. The truth might lead to them not getting any say in what happens, so Sam’s glad Dean lies so well.

Then one of the nurses asks about insurance. Dean shakes his head, and Sam hears himself say that they’ll cover the bill somehow. He doesn’t know how, but at the moment he’d sell his soul for Bobby getting the best treatment available. Maybe Sam can sell his shiny new car instead. He can deal with taking the bus to college.

On their way home hours later his phone buzzes again. This time it’s Lucifer.

**Did I mention I pay my legal advisor well?**

That can’t be a coincidence, can it? Is Lucifer still stalking him? But you don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth.

**Okay. Send the contract over.**

**Not sending something like that. I’ll show it to you in person. When would be a good time?**

Sam’s too tired and emotionally drained for games, maybe that’s why he gets a bit bitchy.

**Since you’re stalking me anyway, just show up whenever you can make it.**

* * *

As soon as they get home, Dean sets to the task of getting very drunk very fast, and he drags Sam and Charlie with him, even gets Kevin to share a beer with them.

They spend the next day with headaches and in constant worry, until the doctors announce that Bobby won’t die anytime soon. But it’ll take extensive care to get him completely back on his feet. Either that or he’ll never be able to breath without trouble again.

Bobby insist on leaving the hospital as soon as possible, of course, to keep the bill manageable. But knowing that this will leave him crippled, that it could be fixed, if they just had the money …

“We can’t have this,“ Dean says after he gets off the phone with Bobby. “I have some savings we could use ...“

Sam nods. “I can sell the car. And I ... I got a small job offer that’ll pay well.“

Dean lifts one eyebrow, obviously impressed. “Okay, but Bobby won’t accept us paying his hospital bills.“

“Tell him ...“ Sam thinks quick. “Tell him we convinced some kind of charity organization to pay for it. Maybe make one up that sounds like it’s tied to his military service or something?“

Dean looks relieved. “Good idea. Can do that.“

Again, Sam is glad his brother can lie so well. It won’t be easy to convince Bobby.

* * *

Dean spends most of the next week at Bobby’s car repair shop to earn more money, and Sam hopes Lucifer will get in contact soon. He doesn’t text him though. He doesn’t want to sound desperate.

When waiting starts to drive him crazy, Sam buries himself in his studies. That’s how he ends up stepping out of the library into an already very dark evening a few days later. Again.

There is no one else there but him, and when he passes a group of trees on his way to the parking lot, right in a shadowy spot between two street lamps, he sees the movement a bit too late. The next instant there’s a hand over his mouth and a knife at his throat. Again.

He keeps perfectly still, his heartbeat trying to set a new speed record.

“You’re making this too easy, Sam“, Lucifer says right next to his ear.

Relief washes over Sam, and he tries not to think about how fucked up that is, because there’s still a knife at his throat. Then annoyance takes over, and he drags Lucifer’s hand away from his mouth. “That’s not what I meant, when I said you should just show up.“

“I know, but I’m trying to teach you something here.“

“Really? I thought you just enjoyed scaring me.“ Sam tries to shove the hand with the knife away, too, but it doesn’t budge, and the tip digs a bit deeper into his skin. He draws in a sharp breath, tilts his head back to get away from the blade. When Lucifer speaks again, his breath ghosts over Sam’s cheek, sending not exactly unpleasant shivers down his spine. And that’s fucked up, because there’s still a fucking knife at his throat, but his subconscious doesn’t seem to get the memo.

“When someone threatens you with a knife like this, you break his fingers.“

So this really is some kind of lesson? Would a little warning have been too much to ask? “And how do I do that without getting my throat slit?“

“That’s the kind of question I want to hear you asking.“ Lucifer relaxes a bit behind him, and Sam dares to breath again without worrying that he might injure himself.

“See, both of your hands are mostly free. Left goes to the knife hand to hold it steady. If everything goes very wrong, you can still grab the blade that way. That'll cut your hand pretty badly, but better than your throat, isn't it? Now, your right hand pries one of my fingers from the hilt. It’s not that hard, when it's only one. Try it.“

Sam tries, while Lucifer talks him through a way to not only manage it, but manage it fast. He ends up with his index and middle finger wedged underneath Lucifer’s middle one. By that time his heartbeat is completely steady again, except maybe for a little stutter every time Lucifer’s lips brush Sam’s neck while he talks. Such a stupid thing. Sam pushes the feeling away.

“Now you could break my finger quite easily. You’d just have to put your thumb on the joint and pull the rest of the finger up with enough force. It’d result in me dropping the knife, and that’s the point, when you turn around and punch me in the face.“

Sam puts a thumb at the second joint of Lucifer’s middle finger and pulls just a little bit, not enough to do actual damage, but maybe a bit more than completely necessary, because he feels like Lucifer deserves that.

“That’s my boy.“ Finally the car thief lowers the knife, and Sam steps away from him, even though it leaves his back suddenly cold, where Lucifer had been pressed against him.

Sam turns around to face the blond man. “I’m tempted to actually punch you in the face now,“ he says, rubbing his neck where the blade has been. “For jumping me like that.“

Lucifer smiles, and twirls the knife in his hand. Show-off. “Try paying more attention to your surroundings, and I won’t get the opportunity to do it again.“

Sam throws him his best bitchface. “Why do it at all?“

The knife vanishes somewhere under Lucifer’s jacket. “Because I don’t like you being an easy target.“

Sam tries to read his expression, but thanks to the bad light all he can tell is that it has suddenly gone serious. Is it possible that Lucifer actually cares about his safety? If so he has a very strange way of showing it.

Then the moment is gone, and a mischievous grin tugs at Lucifer’s lips. “Also, since we established you like flirting with danger, I can’t get too nice, can I?“

Sam rolls his eyes. “Really?“ But his stomach gives a little flutter at the same time. Traitor.

Lucifer grins even wider and turns away. “Come on,“ he says. “There’s a bench under that street lamp over there, and I brought the contract.“

* * *

The document is just a few pages, and everything that might tell Sam something about what it’s about is blackened out, including the names and addresses of both parties. He’s glad about that, easier to plead innocent, in case something goes wrong. All he can tell is that it deals with shared ownership of something. A firm maybe.

“What am I looking for?“ Sam asks.

Lucifer sits close to him on the bench. “Loopholes and things I should get changed, before I sign this.“

So Sam goes to work. He loses himself in it, even forgets about the very distracting way Lucifer’s knee is touching his own. At some point he gets markers out of his bag and marks the loopholes in green, the pitfalls in yellow, and the things that aren’t valid at all in red. When he explains the color code to Lucifer the man smiles like a proud father. As soon as he’s done, Lucifer snatches the document out of his hands. “I knew you had talent.“

“Uhm ... thanks?“

Lucifer leans over him, and Sam almost doesn’t see the roll of dollar bills, before Lucifer slips it into the pocket of Sam’s jacket. “Here, you earned that.“

Sam wonders how much that is and remembers too late they should’ve talked about payment beforehand. “Great. Now I feel kinda dirty.“

Lucifer doesn’t bother moving back. He stays half leaned over Sam, their faces inches apart from each other. “Want me to tuck the money under the waistband of your pants to make it worse?“

Sam laughs. “How about not making it worse?“

“I’m no good at that. Are you free for dinner tomorrow?“ Lucifer asks. Sam blinks at the sudden change of subject. “I won’t pay you for that, though,“ Lucifer adds with a shit-eating grin.

“Fuck you.“ Sam shoves him away.

“Is that yes or no?“

“Try not insulting me while asking me out, then I might say yes.“ Sam has some pride after all. So he collects his stuff and gets up.

“By the way,“ he adds, “could you stop stalking me? It’s creepy.“

Lucifer does his best to look innocent. “I’m not stalking you.“

“Then how did you get my number and how did you know where to find me tonight?“

“I stole your phone and looked up your number.“

“That’s definitely stalking. When?“

“During our picnic.“

Sam is impressed. He hasn’t noticed a thing.

“And for tonight ... you invited me to stalk you!“

“Because I thought you were doing it anyway. You offered me money right after we got out of the hospital. Are you going to tell me that was a coincidence?“

“The hospital?“ All playfulness is gone from Lucifer’s voice. “Who’s at the hospital?“

“Don’t screw with me, Lucifer.“

“I’m not. Yes, I sneaked your number and I did a bit of research about you, but with the exception of tonight, I did not follow you around to see what you’re up to. I have a life of my own, you know?“

Sam huffs, not sure, if he should believe the man or not.

“Who’s at the hospital?“ Lucifer demands.

Sam sighs. “A family friend.“

“A family friend without insurance, I assume. Who’s very dear to you. And that’s why you need money.“

Sam nods.

Lucifer runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck.“

That’s not what Sam had expected. He had expected Lucifer to be happy, because Sam needing money means Lucifer will get further legal advice on dubious matters. “Fuck?“ he asks carefully.

For some reason Lucifer’s still looking very serious, and that’s the longest Sam has ever seen him without a smile or a grin on his face so far. It’s unsettling. “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t know.“

Sam shrugs. “He’s getting better. What’s it to you?“

“You don’t understand. I’m ... I know I’m not a good person, but I don’t take advantage of something like that. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have ...“

And there goes Sam’s only hope to earning money for Bobby’s bills. Fuck. “I need the money, Lucifer. Yes, I’d prefer something a lot less dubious, but I can’t be picky right now.“

The other man points an accusatory finger at him. “Exactly. You’re not working for me out of your own free will! What’s his name?“

Sam blinks again. “What?“

“His name. Or do I have to dig it out the hard way? Save me some time here, please?“

Sam’s pretty sure Lucifer will find out one way or the other. “Bobby Singer.“

“All right. Consider the bill paid.“

“What?“ Sam asks again, then his brain catches up to what has been said. “Wait, no! I’ll never be able to pay you back for that!“

Lucifer smiles. “The point is that you don’t have to.“

With that he walks away and leaves Sam with a pile of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Lucifer explains to Sam about breaking an attacker's finger is something I learned in a self defense course ages ago. This is the first time I ever needed this knowledge, so I have no idea, if it actually works.
> 
> Also, I've been fiddling with this chapter for days, and I feel very insecure about it. I've posted it now in pure self defense, before it drives me crazy.


	4. Stood up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a lot of mystery and Sam gets stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you'll maybe notice that I deleted the slow build tag. That's not for this chapter yet, but things are developing faster than I thought.

A few days later the hospital lets them know that Bobby’s stay there so far, has been paid for by some anonymous benefactor. Dean’s ecstatic, but Sam feels uneasy. Now he owes Lucifer big time, no matter what the guy said, and since Bobby’s progress is slow, there are more expenses to come. Whatever Lucifer asks of Sam next time they meet, he won’t be in a position to refuse.

He doesn’t hear much from the guy, though. Sam sends a thank you text of course, and one that tells Lucifer he doesn’t have to do this, they’ll manage somehow. That one gets a reply at least:

**I’m not using my own money for this and it’s not much work, okay? Now shut up, Sammy.**

Sam doesn’t know how to feel about that. He almost texts back: ‘Don’t call me Sammy.’ But he deletes it, before he can send it. Not the right time for that.

He also doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that the guy who tried to rob the repair shop is found dead a month later. That’s why next time they sit in their living room to celebrate Bobby’s progress towards health, Sam tells Dean a version of recent events that’s not quite the truth, but not far from it either. He doesn’t mention that Lucifer stole his car and threatened him with a knife. Twice, if you wanted to be precise.

He expects Dean to get mad anyway, either at him or at Lucifer or at both of them, he isn’t sure. But Dean only listens with a serious face. When Sam’s finished, his brother takes a long swig from his beer. “So, that Nick guy that picked you up a while ago does some illegal stuff and he used the money he earned through that to pay Bobby’s bills?“

“Something like that, yeah.“

“He said you don’t owe him for it?“

Sam nods.

“You believe him?“

To his own surprise Sam does. He nods again. “He’s been true to his word so far.“

“Then learn how to accept gifts, Sammy. I don’t get how you managed to turn that guy’s head so thoroughly, but I won’t question a miracle.“

“It’s stolen money, Dean!“

Dean leans forward, pointing the beer bottle at Sam. “You know what? As long as it helps Bobby get better, I honestly don’t care.“

“And the dead guy?“

“There’s no proof your boyfriend did it.“

“He’s not my boyfriend!“

“Whatever. There’s no proof. That guy went around shooting people. Now he got shot himself. Things like that happen. Would’ve shot him myself, if I’d gotten the chance.“

And that’s it.

Dean isn’t concerned at all, and Sam gets to worry by himself.

Okay, that’s not quite true. Dean worries, but about other things than Sam. “Also, just in case, tell that Nick guy, if he hurts you in any way or gets you into trouble, I’ll break his face.“  
Sam tries not to think about how Lucifer probably would laugh about that threat.

Finally Bobby is able to leave the hospital with both of his lungs mostly working.

And Lucifer hasn’t shown his face since their talk in front of the library. As if he knows that Sam won’t be able to say no to anything he wants, as long as there’s still a hospital bill to be paid. As if he doesn’t want to take advantage of that.

Criminals shouldn’t be that considerate.

* * *

A few days after they receive confirmation from the hospital that all expenses are covered, Sam opens his car to find a box of chocolate inside. He’s pretty sure he locked the car yesterday, so there’s only one person that present can be from. The note attached to the box confirms his suspicions:

_Dinner tomorrow?_

_P.S. I’ll be mad, if you only say yes, because you think you owe me. Feel free to tell me to fuck off. Can’t unpay the bills now._

Sam feels too old to play a game of passing secret notes, so he just texts Lucifer:

**Where?**

**The spot I claimed from Azazel. Since it’s mine now, we might as well use it from time to time.**

While they text back and forth some more, until they agree on a time, Sam feels his heart flutter. He’s looking forward this. A lot.

* * *

The next day comes, and Sam waits for two hours without Lucifer showing up. When he drives home he feels pathetic, because he waited so long. He should’ve given up sooner. But maybe Lucifer not showing his face is for the better. He’s nothing but trouble anyway. Still, Sam is disappointed. He had looked forward to dinner with Lucifer.

When he gets home, he heads straight for the kitchen to get a beer. Kevin’s there, munching on some leftover spare ribs. He looks up, surprised. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?“

When Sam just stares, he shrugs. “Charlie told me.“

Sam gets his beer. “Looks like I got stood up.“

“By the guy who bought you that really expensive car?“ Kevin looks skeptical.

“Let me guess. You got that from Dean. Anything they didn’t tell you?“

Kevin just shrugs again. “Just saying. Sounds like he invested a lot. Why stand you up now?“

“That’s ...“ Actually a good question. Lucifer paid Bobby’s hospital bills, and now he just vanishes? Worry starts gnawing on Sam. But it’s Lucifer. That guy doesn’t get into trouble, he means trouble for other people. Still, Sam gets his phone out, writes a quick text.

**You alright?**

He burrows himself in his books after that. When he gets up to get his second beer, there’s still no answer. On a hunch Sam shoves his books aside and gets his laptop out. He searches news sites for anything violent that happened today. A shooting, a car accident, a combination of both. Nothing.

Since he’s at it, he starts a search for “lucifer“ in combination with different keywords like “criminal“, “theft“, even “murder“. Nothing. At least nothing that comes even close to what he’s looking for. So either Lucifer hadn’t lied, when he’d said that the police doesn’t know they’re supposed to look for him, or he goes by another name, when he’s committing crimes. But the later is unlikely. That Azazel guy was shady as fuck, and he’d addressed him as Lucifer right away. Which means Sam’s car thief is known under that name in certain circles.  
Sam gets up, heads over to Charlie’s room. He doesn’t bother knocking. She’ll have her headset on and won’t hear him anyway. And he’s right about that. She’s playing World of Warcraft or something like that, yelling at her online friends over teamspeak. “Keep it up, bitches! He’s almost down!“

Her screen is full of colors and explosions, and Sam can’t even tell what she’s fighting.

“Charlie“, he says loud enough for her to hear.

“Just a minute. Someone heal me! Now!“

“Can you do a search for me?“

For a second she half turns, covering the mic with her hand. “The illegal kind?“ Then she’s yelling again. “Hey, I’m dying over here!“

“Yeah, I know how to use google myself, you know?“

“Okay, what is it? Hey, guys! I mean it!“

“I need to know, if there’s a criminal that goes by the name of Lucifer.“

Charlie freezes at that. She pulls the headset off, and Sam sees a health bar in the upper left corner drop to zero. Charlie pulls a face at the screen. “I guess they can manage the rest without me.“ Finally she turns to Sam all the way. “Lucifer’s just a rumor.“

Sam’s heart speeds up. “You’ve heard about him?“

“He’s a story some people on the darknet tell to scare newbies. At least they did. It’s been a few year since I heard it last.“

“What do they say about him?“

“It’s really just a stupid story. He’s not real, okay? I’m pretty sure about that. Where have you heard about him?“

Suddenly it doesn’t seem like a good idea to tell Charlie that the guy she knows as Nick and Lucifer might be the same person. “Uhm ... someone mentioned him today. Please, what do they say about him?“

“Well ... you know ... just that when you step on the wrong people’s toes, he’ll show up at your home and he’ll leave no witnesses. Which is how you know the stories are made up, because you need witnesses to start rumors, right?“ Charlie laughs. “I always thought they overdid it a bit, when they called him Lucifer.“

Suddenly Sam feels the one beer he had more than he should. His head spins, but he manages a nod and a smile. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks. Sorry for distracting you.“

“Don’t worry, I think we won anyway.“ Charlie glances at the screen for confirmation. “Yay, we won!“ She puts her headset back on. “Don’t take all of the loot for yourselves. I died for this, okay?“

Sam’s glad that she doesn’t even seem to notice him backing out of her room slowly. He heads back to his own room, downs the second beer, and decides that he should probably sleep.

His head is still spinning though, and it doesn’t have to do anything with alcohol. He had suspected that Lucifer is more than just a car thief, but those darknet rumors can’t be about the same Lucifer, can they? They can’t be true. Still he feels a bit nauseous when he thinks about how narrowly he might have escaped death that first time they met at the parking lot.

But there’s also a strange kind of thrill to the thought that he may have flirted with someone Charlie’s hacker friends are afraid of.


	5. Late visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam gets a late night guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this whole fic needs a disclaimer by now. So here we go:  
> Don't try this at home. Don't hook up with dangerous strangers just because they're interesting. Chances are you'll end up dead.  
> All the shitty life decisions in this fic are made by trained professionals. (By which I mean that Sam has a lot of experience both in making shitty life decisions and in ending up dead ... Sorry. I had to make this joke.)

Sam has managed to doze off, when a sharp tap on his window startles him awake again. Has to be some kind of bird. He makes a half hearted shooing gesture in the general direction of the beast and drifts off again.

The tap comes again. This time it has a rhythm. Smoke on the Water, if Sam isn’t mistaken. Did Dean expose some poor bird to his music collection for too long?

Sam blinks, and his head clears while he gradually wakes up. It’s still completely dark outside, and birds, even owls, aren’t known for liking classic rock. There’s a projecting roof right under his window though. Enough for someone to perch on, if they wanted to pay Sam a late visit without knocking on the door.

He remembers to not turn the light on, because that’d just turn the window into a pitch black mirror. Sam gets out of bed in almost complete darkness and creeps over towards the window.

There’s a face staring at him through the glass. Sam’s pulse does a little jump, but a street light not far down the road is enough for him to recognize Lucifer’s cocky grin. The car thief taps at the window again.

For a moment, Sam remembers the things he’s learned from Charlie today. He opens the window anyway.

Lucifer smiles. “Sorry I’m a bit late for our date.“

Sam laughs and steps back to let his visitor in. “Yeah. A bit is kind of an understatement. I don’t like being stood up, you know?“

“Can I make it up to you later?“ Lucifer pushes himself over the windowsill, and there’s a grunt of pain.

Sam’s worries from earlier come back at once. “Are you okay?“ He can’t see a thing, it’s too dark. He hurries over to his nightstand and switches the light on.

Lucifer looks like hell, and Sam can’t even appreciate the irony in that statement. There’s blood on his olive green t-shirt and on the sleeves of his jacket. Not on his hands though, just a small red rim under Lucifer’s fingernails. He must have made an effort to clean up, before he came to visit. How thoughtful of him. Sam can’t see any wounds though. He isn’t sure, if that’s a good sign.

“Oh fuck.“ Sam’s voice shakes a little.

“I’d agree.“

“Did you kill someone?“

“Do you actually want an answer to that?“

“No.“ That’s a lie. Sam’s fed up with not knowing, but he doesn’t quite dare asking yet.

“Are you okay or are you going to faint on me as soon as you see more blood?“ Lucifer asks instead.

Okay, so there is a wound somewhere. Shit. “I stitched Dean up a few times, when he was younger and got into fights more often.“

“Good. Then I won’t have to talk you through this.“ Lucifer turns around to close the window, and Sam gasps. There’s a slash in the back of his jacket – and a lot more blood.

“I brought some medical supplies. Now be a good boy and help me out of the jacket and the t-shirt.“

“It’s Sam. Not boy, not Sammy.“

Lucifer just shoots him a look.

* * *

There would’ve been times when Sam could’ve appreciated the sight of Lucifer sitting shirtless on his bed. But the bleeding gash over the man’s right shoulder blade kind of ruins the picture. He goes to fetch a wet cloth and some disinfectant and sets to the task of cleaning and stitching up the wound. It distracts him from all the questions that are running through his head. At least for a while. But soon he can’t hold them back any more.

“Why are you making me a witness?“ he asks between the second and the third stitch.

“What?“

“I hope you don’t think I’m stupid enough to believe the blood on the front of your shirt is yours, too. So you just climbed into my room with evidence on you that you hurt someone pretty bad or even killed them.“

“I don’t think you’re stupid, and it’s not hard to figure out that I was in a fight. So why bother changing?“

“Why come here at all?“

“You were worried about me.“

“I was pissed, because you didn’t show up.“ But Sam remembers the text he sent well enough.

“Sure.“ Lucifer hisses, when the needle pierces his flesh again.

“Just because I asked you, if you were alright, doesn’t mean I wanted you to come here and make me help you cover up a murder.“

“It was self defense, Mr. Attorney.“

Sam very much hopes that’s true, because it’s a great relief to hear Lucifer say it. “Okay. We can go with that,“ he allows. “But that doesn’t explain why you don’t get someone else to do your stitches. How did you do them so far? There are a few scars on your arms, aren’t there?“

“Observant. I knew there was a reason why I like you.“ Lucifer hisses in pain again. “I can’t have any of my usual contacts know that someone managed to sneak up on me and almost stab me in the back. If he’d still had his gun by then, I would’ve been dead.“

Shit ... shit ... Now Sam feels like a jerk for being disappointed earlier. But something else bugs him. “Why not? I mean, why can’t they know?“

“I have a reputation to uphold. You saw how Azazel backed away from me. You think that comes from nothing?“

“Wait ... but I can know?“ Sam places the last stitch and puts the needle away. “Done.“ He wipes his hands on the wet cloth.

Lucifer turns around, and the full force of an icy blue stare hits Sam. “You’re not very likely to try and kill me as soon as you sense any kind of weakness.“

“But I could tell someone.“ It’s probably not very smart to point that out. Sam’s gaze flickers to the gun and several knives that are laid out on the mattress next to Lucifer. They’d been hidden underneath the bloody jacket.

The criminal notices and he smiles. “No, you won’t. And in the very unlikely case anyone asks what I did at your house tonight, you’ll tell them I fucked you senseless.“

Sam’s thoughts are still with the weapons and the ways those could make sure that he absolutely doesn’t tell anyone, so it takes a while, until Lucifer’s words catch up to him. He blinks and he probably blushes – shit –, and all of a sudden he’s very aware that Lucifer’s not wearing much more than a pair of jeans. Sam’s eyes drop lower without him having much say in it.

There are a few more scars on Lucifer’s chest, almost faded. Apart from that he’s all lean muscles, build more for speed then for strength.

Sam wets his suddenly dry lips, the gun and the knives forgotten. Knives are Lucifer’s constant companion anyway. Sam’s not that afraid of them. When he manages to look him in the face again, Lucifer smirks. “Appreciating the view?“

Sam fights another blush. His car thief is really handsome, so what? They’re both adults, and Lucifer obviously doesn’t mind him looking. “Sue me.“

“That’s more your kind of thing.“ Lucifer leans forward, and it feels only natural to meet him in the middle.

The kiss starts slow, just lips brushing. Then the tip of Lucifer’s tongue darts out, licks him open, slides into his mouth. Sam moans. He grabs Lucifer’s shoulders ... and a hiss of pain makes him pull away. “Sorry.“

“Don’t worry. I can deal with a little pain.“ Lucifer tries to draw Sam in again, but that little interruption is enough for Sam’s brain to start working again. He draws back some more. This is not a good idea. Lucifer just climbed into his bedroom with almost literally blood on his hands. That can’t keep happening.

“You can’t keep dragging me into this.“

“I was planning on dragging you out of your clothes and into your bed. Didn’t think that was such a bad idea.“

And Sam’s body is totally on board with that, judging by the way his boxers get a bit too tight. A frustrated sound escapes his throat, but he still manages to get up, puts a bit more distance between them. “No, I mean the illegal stuff. I go to law school for fucks sake!“

“So?“

“Laws are those things you keep breaking in case you forgot.“

Lucifer sighs. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have come here.“

Okay, Sam hadn’t expected it to be that easy.

“I got injured,“ Lucifer continues, “and it’s been a while since someone managed to get to me, and maybe I didn’t quite think straight. I only knew you sent that text that made it look like you actually cared.“

That makes Sam pause. “Don’t you have any friends? Any people you can trust?“

“I don’t trust anybody.“ Lucifer picks his t-shirt up from the floor and frowns at the amount of blood that clings to the fabric.

Sam doesn’t know what to say to that. Lucifer has always made it look like normal rules for normal people don’t apply to him, like he’s more a force of nature than a human being. But now Sam realizes that’s something the man works very hard to project. Sam has just gotten a glimpse behind the facade.

“So, in case someone like Azazel asks you what I did at your house tonight ...“ Lucifer starts again.

Sam sighs. It’s kind of nice that Lucifer isn’t voicing any threats, but if it’s really that important to him that no one knows that he got injured tonight, Sam is a hundred percent sure he won’t survive telling the guy no. Especially since it sounds more and more believable to him that his Lucifer and the one Charlie told him about are the same person.

Still, he feels pretty safe. The rules are clear. It’s like playing with fire. If you don’t do anything stupid, you won’t get hurt. Of course you shouldn’t play with fire, but everyone does it now and then, don’t they? “If someone like Azazel asks me what you did here tonight, I’ll do my best to blush very hard and tell him it’s none of his business.“

Lucifer laughs. “That’s a nice touch.“ He drops the t-shirt again, obviously deciding that it’s beyond saving, and picks his jacket up instead. “I should get going then. Thanks for patching me up.“

“Stay,“ Sam hears himself say. He’s made a decision. Since he already knows things that could get him into trouble, it won’t hurt to ask questions, will it? But he needs some time to think, before he starts. And he wants Lucifer nearby as soon as he’s made up his mind.

And, yeah, maybe he wants to kiss him again.

Lucifer blinks at him in surprise.

Sam shrugs. “If you want that story of yours to be convincing, you’ll have to stay more then ten minutes.“

That earns him another laugh.

“You can have the bed,“ Sam continues. “I think we have an air bed somewhere that I can use. We’ll have a very awkwards breakfast with Dean and our roommates in the morning. Dean might want to tell you that he’ll break your bones, if you’re taking advantage of me. Try to look intimidated, okay?“

Lucifer grins. “Can do that. No cuddling though?“

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, if you want to be in pain the whole night, we can share the bed. It’s not big enough for both of us, if you’re sleeping on your stomach.“

Lucifer pouts. “Why do you have to be so sensible?“

“That way at least one of us is.“

But Sam very much doubts that he’s the sensible one between the two of them.


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam gets some answers and learns something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... uhm ... this is basically the reason why I had to lose the slow burn tag. There's sex in this chapter (kind of). I don't think it's explicit, so I'm not changing the rating. Let me know, if you disagree.
> 
> And in case anyone needs additional warnings: There's also a knife kink (probably to no ones surprise).

Sam gives Lucifer one of his own t-shirts, and the criminal leaves the house for a bit to get rid of the bloody clothes. Sam lets him out by the back door this time, and when he lets him back in later a faint smell of smoke clings to Lucifer.

They find the air bed, and Sam is very glad to see that it’s self inflating. While Sam is still rummaging around to find himself a pillow and another blanket, Lucifer sheds his jeans and climbs into the bed in t-shirt and boxers. Sam tries not to stare.

When everything is set, he finds Lucifer staring though. The criminal’s head rests sideways on the pillow, and his eyes follow Sam’s every move from under half closed lids. Most of the weapons have vanished somewhere, while Sam wasn’t looking. He wonders where.

Sam hesitates. He could try to get more sleep. But the questions he hasn’t asked yet are spinning around in his head, and he doubts they’ll let him get any rest. Maybe it’s better to get this over with now.

He clears his throat. “Can I aks you some questions?“

“What kind of questions?“ Lucifer asks without lifting his head.

“About you and your life.“

“You sure you want to?“

Nervousness coils in his stomach, and Sam only manages a nod.

“Okay. But I choose which ones I answer. And I’m not doing this with so much distance between us. Get over here.“

Sam eyes the bed. Lucifer is lying on his stomach and takes up most of the space. So Sam pushes the air bed as close to the bed as possible. If Lucifer tried to get up now, he’d have to trample over Sam. Sam sits down on the air bed, leans against the nightstand and pulls his blanket around him. This way his face is almost level with Lucifer’s. The criminal smiles and reaches out to card his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I like that you keep your hair a bit longer.“

Sam finds himself leaning into the touch. “Are you trying to distract me?“

With a very careful shrug Lucifer twists one brown streak around his finger. “Are you that easily distracted?“

Sam huffs and tries to bring some kind of order to his thoughts. Where to start? “So ... you’re not just a car thief.“

“Was that a question?“ Lucifer asks with a grin.

“Oh, come on. Yes.“

“Well, yes, I’m not just a car thief.“

“What is it that you do for a living then?“

“Different things I’d like to keep on a need to know basis for you.“

Okay, that’s disappointing so far. Except for Lucifer’s fingers in his hair. They’re warm and soothing and slowly travel down towards his neck. Sam gets now why Lucifer wanted him close. He leans his head against the edge of the mattress and tries to think. He needs another angle to this.

“Have you ever killed someone in cold blood?“ he asks after a while.

Lucifer’s fingers stop. “Will you be scared, if I say yes?“

Sam considers this, tries to gauge his own feelings. By all means he should be scared shitless. And he is worried, but a lot less than what that kind of answer calls for. “Depends,“ he says. “Did you enjoy it?“

“No.“

Sam lets a relieved sigh fall from his lips, and Lucifer takes up the soothing movements again. So, he has a murderer as an overnight guest. Sam doesn’t know the circumstances though. Of course killing people is always wrong, but then he thinks about the guy who shot Bobby and the things Dean said about him.

“Did you kill the guy who shot Bobby?“

“I won’t answer specific things like that.“

That kind of makes sense. That way Lucifer won’t admit to any actual crimes, but Sam worries a lot more about this than about the general fact of Lucifer having killed people. What if Lucifer did it and he did it for Sam? Is he somehow responsible for this? Does he indirectly have a murder on his hands? Fuck. How to ask for this? He needs to know. “Dean was kind of happy about it,“ he starts.

Lucifer laughs. “A bit vindictive your brother, is he?“

“He’s very protective of people he considers family.”

“I think I like him.“

“Well, I wasn’t happy. So ... I’m not saying you did it, but just in case, please don’t kill people for my sake.“ He never imagined he’d ever say something like that, but here he is. His life has become strange recently.

“Relax, Sam. I’m not saying I killed him either, Mr. Lawyer, but if I did, there’d have been other reasons for it, too.“

Sam doesn’t quite know what to make of that. “There would?“

“No specifics,“ Lucifer reminds him. “But yes. I can guarantee that I never did and never will kill people just because I think you’d want me to.“ His hand is on Sam’s neck now, his fingertips painting soothing circles right below the hairline. Sam concentrates on the feeling, feels himself relax. This is so fucked up. He likes Lucifer, honestly enjoys his company, no matter what he did and does and probably will do. He knows that he should throw the guy out anyway, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Instead he realizes he’s halfway to just accepting that Lucifer is a murderer and falling for him anyway. He definitely has a crush. A big one.

But that brings up another question, one that really makes his stomach twist and knot. “So, what happens, if you ever get bored of me?“

There’s a dark chuckle and some movement on the bed. Lucifer scoots closer, and when he talks again, his lips brush Sam’s ear. Sam shudders in a not at all unpleasant way.  
“I don’t see myself getting bored of you any time soon.“

Sam turns his head and finds himself nose to nose with Lucifer. Lucifer’s hand on his neck pulls him closer, until their lips meet again. They exchange a slow kiss, and Sam allows himself to enjoy it for a moment, before he pulls away.

“Did you just want me close to distract me?“

Lucifer sighs. “If I ever get bored of you or you of me, we’ll go our separate ways, but I’ll keep an eye on you and pay you a friendly visit now and then.“

“That sounds like a threat.“

The tip of Lucifer’s thumb slides over Sam’s skin, leaves a tingling trail from the back of neck to his collarbone and then all the way up his throat and under his chin. He lifts it up a little to look him straight in the eyes. “Listen, Sam, I’m reasonable. You keep my secrets, and we’re good as far as I’m concerned. I don’t want to hurt you. But I don’t do blind faith either.“

And Sam believes him, he really does. He nods, and suddenly there’s mischief sparkling in Lucifer’s eyes. “Also, you like threats,“ Lucifer adds.

Somehow that relieves the tension between them. Sam snorts. “I don’t.“

“You sure? Because, most people don’t keep as cool as you do, when I put a knife to their throat. You even talked back to me, when I stole your car. You like the thrill.“

No way Sam’ll admit that Lucifer is at least partially right. But he’s set on not blushing again either. He can give as good as he gets, and why not enjoy this thing they have as long as it lasts. Because it won’t last long. It can’t. Lucifer’s not exactly boyfriend material.

So Sam leans against Lucifer’s thumb that’s still resting under his chin, forces him to give a little, until their lips almost touch again. “You threaten other people with knives, too? I’m hurt. I thought that was a thing between the two of us.“

Lucifer’s eyes go dark. “I can make it a thing, if you want to.“

The sensible part of Sam’s mind tells him he should probably stop baiting, but the rest of him is psyched up that he got the hard questions out of the way and thinks this is too much fun. “Yeah? How? You’re hurt. Don’t overexert yours―“

Before he even finishes the sentence, Lucifer’s sitting half way across his lap, and there’s the cool metal of a blade slightly digging into Sam’s skin. His heart does a little jump, but then Lucifer pulls a face and gingerly reaches with his free hand for his hurt shoulder. “Fuck ... that hurt.“

Sam laughs. He doesn’t relax completely, it’s hard to manage that with a sharp object so close to vital blood vessels, but he’s pretty sure he’s not in any danger. Also, he’s determined to play it cool anyway. So he meets Lucifer’s eyes and ignores the knife completely. “Want me to check, if you pulled any of the stitches?“

Lucifer looks down at him for a moment, finally shakes his head with a grin. “No need. You comfortable?“ There’s a challenge in his voice.

Sam shifts underneath Lucifer, wiggles his hips a bit more than necessary, like Lucifer did over a month ago in the car. He’s definitely enjoying this more than he should, and he does like the thrill of it. Flirting with danger, playing with fire. “Don’t know why I shouldn’t be.“

There’s a predatory edge to Lucifer’s smile now. The knife presses deeper into Sam’s skin, stopping short of drawing blood. Sam gasps, tilts his head back on instinct and curses himself for it a moment later.

“If you want me to stop,“ Lucifer says in a low voice, “just say so and I will.“

Then he kisses Sam again.

The kiss is deep and hungry. Sam kisses back carefully at first, all too aware of the knife that never leaves his throat. But it turns out even in a situation like this Lucifer’s pretty good at keeping the blade still, and he gives Sam a little more room, whenever he moves. He gets more confident and the kiss more heated. When Lucifer breaks it to nibble at Sam’s jawline, Sam moans.

A hands finds its way underneath Sam’s t-shirt, exploring every inch of skin. Lucifer pulls the fabric up, ducks his head down carefully, plants kisses and gentle bites at the lines of Sam’s ribs. It doesn’t take long until Sam’s breathing is erratic. He cards a hand through Lucifer’s hair, pulls a little. He wants to do a lot more, but the knife is in the way. “Lucifer ...“

Lucifer straightens up, watching Sam with a smirk on his lips. “Still comfortable?“

That challenge again, and Sam can’t help but rise to it. All thoughts of asking Lucifer to put that damn blade away so that they can make out like normal people are forgotten. Instead Sam carefully presses up against the knife and is delighted to see Lucifer’s lips part at the sight. “Sure. What about you?“ he asks with as much innocence as he can muster. “Shoulder hurting already?“

Lucifer scowls. “I climbed up to your window with that injured shoulder. I can do a lot more.“

“Yeah, like what?“

“How about making you come with my knife at your throat?“

The thought alone makes Sam groan. Lucifer grins, tugs at the waistband of Sam’s boxers and slides one finger under it, as if he wants to test if Sam’s going to protest. 

He isn’t. As soon as Lucifer shoves his hand into Sam’s pants, Sam bucks up into the touch.

“Oh,“ Lucifer murmurs, “such a good boy.“

“Don’t call me boy,“ Sam manages.

Lucifer laughs. “Really? Still talking back at me, Sammy?“

“Fuck you.“

“Watch your tone.“ He shifts the knife, the sharp tip scratching over Sam’s skin, and Sam fails at keeping back a moan. He’ll probably be embarrassed about that later, but for now the thrill of it makes Sam light headed and dizzy.

It takes embarrassingly few strokes and pulls for Sam to cry out and come harder than he has in a long time. His hips arch up, and the blade digs into his skin so hard he’s not sure, if it drew blood or not.

Finally he lets his head fall back against the nightstand, eyes closed, mouth open and still slightly panting.

The sensation of metal against his skin vanishes, and he hears Lucifer chuckle. “I think we can safely establish now that you like being held at knife point. Don’t know about threats in general, though, needs more experimentation.“

Sam opens his eyes a little, and reaches for Lucifer, careful not to touch the hurt shoulder. “I’m not sure, if I should love your for this or hate you.“ He kisses Lucifer anyway.

The criminal laughs into the kiss, but pulls a face as soon as they separate. He moves his shoulders carefully. “You probably should check the stitches.“

“Really? Why didn’t you say something, idiot?“

“Oh, come on. That was totally worth it.“


	7. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are pancakes and Charlie offers to braid Sam's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists, because I felt like Dean had to do the concerned parent speech at some point.

When Sam wakes up the next morning, Lucifer is still asleep. Sam sits up on his air bed, watching his guest. He looks younger, when he is sleeping, all his features relaxed. Almost cute with his sleep tousled hair.

Sam waits for regret to set in about what happened last night, but it doesn’t. He still wants to enjoy this thing they have, whatever it is, as long as possible. He’s also still pretty sure that it won’t last long, but since he’s about to become a lawyer and Lucifer seems set on staying a criminal, that’s probably for the best.

Downstairs he hears Dean rummaging in the kitchen, hopefully making breakfast for all of them. It’s Sunday, that usually means pancakes.

Sam’s pretty sure at least some of the weapons he’s seen yesterday have been tucked under the pillow for the night, so he doesn’t try and touch Lucifer to wake him. Better not startle people that sleep with guns under their pillows.

“Lucifer?“

The criminal mumbles something unintelligible.

“Lucifer, I think Dean’s making breakfast.“

Slowly Lucifer’s blue eyes open. “Did you say breakfast?“

* * *

Sam showers first, ignoring Lucifer’s half hearted proposal to share. He’d actually pulled two stitches last night, and it seems to finally sink into his thick skull that there are things he can’t quite do right now without hurting himself.

While Lucifer’s in the shower, Sam ventures downstairs. He was right. Dean is in the kitchen, and it smells deliciously like pancakes.

His brother doesn’t even turn around, when Sam enters. “You got up at exactly the right time, Sammy.“

Sam smiles. “Smells good.“

“Tastes good too, you can be sure of that.“

“Yeah ... but ... uhm ... you might want to make more of that.“

Dean flips the pancake in the pan, then finally turns. “We got guests?“

“One guest.“ No use stalling, but Sam finds himself staring at his naked feet anyway.

“Yeah?“

“Nick.“

“Is that so?“

When Sam looks his brother in the eyes again, there’s more than just a bit of wariness there. “Didn’t he stand you up? Kevin told me.“

“Yeah ... kind of ... he just had a bit of trouble getting there in time. Arrived later, though.“

“And stayed the night?“

Sam nods.

Dean cards a hand through his hair. “You know ... when I said it’d do you good to get laid by some hot blonde, I meant that girl from your classes ... Jess, wasn’t it?“

That’s the kind of comment Sam has dreaded. He takes a deep breath. “So it’s a problem that Nick’s a guy?“

“No.“ That may even be true. Dean’s not homophobic. He’s the one who befriended Charlie first after all. But Sam’s still pretty sure that the thought of his baby brother making out with a guy weirds him out at least a bit. “It’s a problem that he’s way older than you, a fucking teacher, and apparently earning a lot of money in questionable ways.“

Dean’s not wrong – except for the teacher bit, but that’s the lie Lucifer told him. Sam gets angry anyway. “He also paid Bobby’s bills.“

“So you’re fucking him, because you think you owe him?“

“I hope not.“

Sam jumps at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. The criminal’s leaning in the doorframe, hair still wet from the shower, Sam’s clothes fitting him pretty well, and he’s more attractive than he’s any right to be.

“I mean,“ he continues, “I’m pretty sure I made it very clear that none of you owe me for that.“

Dean eyes him for a moment. “You plan on getting my baby brother into trouble though?“

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow. “With the questionable ways I earn money?“

“For example.“ Dean checks on the pancake for a moment, then turns back to Lucifer. “Listen, I don’t care much for the law. All I care about is that Sammy’s safe. You understand me?“

“Yes, sir.“ There’s a smirk tugging at Lucifer’s lips. Sam cringes. This can’t end well.

“Don’t give me shit here. You understand me or not?“

“I do and I care a lot for Sam’s safety myself.“ This time Lucifer’s completely serious.

After a moment Dean nods and turns back towards the stove. “Okay, then. How many pancakes do you want?“

Sam relaxes.

* * *

Things go mostly well from that point on. Lucifer moves around the kitchen without showing any sign of being hurt, while he makes coffee – Sam’s not sure how the criminal ended up being the one making coffee, but he doesn’t complain. A short while later Charlie joins then, and then Kevin, both of them surprised but nice about the fact that they have an unexpected guest.

“So,“ asks Charlie after her first pancake. “What is it you’re teaching, Nick?“

Lucifer smiles. “I’m just a visiting lecturer, so nothing at the moment, but I sometimes hold courses on criminology. And self defence.“

Sam almost chokes on his pancake, but at least it’s not a complete lie. Lucifer steers the conversation in another direction after that, and if he’s a bit too interested in Charlie’s computer skills, then Sam seems to be the only one who notices.

Sam mostly watches Dean though. His brother still looks a bit sceptic, but not hostile, and when Lucifer starts complimenting the Impala, Dean lights up. Sam gives his car thief a discreet thumbs up.

But of course being nice for half an hour is probably the best Lucifer can do. So when it’s time to say goodbye, he draws Sam into a deep and filthy kiss.

Charlie wolf-whistles on her way up the stairs, but Dean’s decidedly less excited. “Really?“, he groans. “Do you have to do that in the middle of the hallway?“

Sam laughs into the kiss. “Yes we do!“

“I’ll be in touch,“ Lucifer whispers into his ear. Then he’s gone.

When Sam returns to his room, Charlie’s leaning on the doorframe to her room as if she’d been waiting for him, wearing a big grin on her face. “So,” she starts. “Come in, let’s have a little girl’s talk here. I want to know every little detail of what happened last night.”

Sam lifts his hands. “Charlie, no. That’s not happening. No way.”

“Oh, come on!”

He pushes past her, shaking his head, but smiling.

“Girl’s talk, Sam! I’d even braid your hair! Or you can braid mine?”

Sam laughs. “Is that supposed to work as a bribe?”

Charlie shrugs. “Worth a try?”

“Not a chance.”


	8. An unpleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam gets to know parts of Lucifer's family without any of them wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actual plot in this chapter. This fic has a plot now! I'm so proud of myself ;-)

Monday at noon Lucifer’s waiting by Sam’s car with lunch again. They drive to the place Lucifer had stolen from Azazel, eat, talk, make out a little, before Sam has to head back. It’s the same the next day and the next. Lucifer’s always there when Sam’s courses end, even though they don’t always end at the same time.

“You should really stop stalking me,“ Sam says on the third day.

“I’m not stalking you,“ Lucifer protests. Sam just shoots him his best bitchface, and Lucifer leans over to kiss him. “You’re getting too cheeky for your own good.“

“You like me being cheeky. And if you want to know when my courses end, you can just ask.“

“I saw your schedule, when I visited you that night. I have a good memory.“

Sam frowns. “You memorized my schedule?“

“No. I took a look at it. As I said, I have a good memory.“

Sam gapes. “That’s not just good, that’s probably photographic or something.“

“No. Wasn’t always that way. But you can train it.“

“Why would you do that?“

Lucifer smiles and shrugs.

* * *

There’s no Lucifer on the fourth day, and Sam worries a bit, but when he checks his phone later, there’s a text message:

**Plans for the weekend?**

**Not yet.**

It doesn’t take long for Lucifer to text again.

**You do now.**

**How considerate of you to let me know.**

**Always, Sammy.**

The last message comes with a little devil smiley attached.

* * *

On Friday professor Zachariah stops Sam, before he can leave the lecture hall. “Sam, a moment please.“

Sam lingers, while the other students pack their things and leave. He tries to think of something he did wrong. Maybe he’d been daydreaming too much lately? But he had been able to answer all of Zachariah’s questions correctly.

“There’s someone who wants to get to know you,“ Zachariah explains. “He’ll be here shortly.“

“Uhm ...“ That’s strange. Sam knows he’s one of the best students in the class, but Zachariah hasn’t been playing favorites so far. On the contrary, Sam’d gotten the impression that the man doesn’t like him very much. So why introduce him to someone now? “Who’d that be?“

“You’ll see,“ Zachariah informs him coldly. “I don’t know how you got his attention, but you probably know how important networking is for future job opportunities. So I’d advise you to make the most out of it.“

Sam doesn’t know if he should be excited or worried. He didn’t do anything to catch anyone’s attention, did he? In fact with all the stuff going on with Lucifer and the worrying about Bobby he’d probably neglected his studies a little.

Before he can start worrying in earnest, someone clears their throat. As Sam looks up, a man is standing in the doorway, dark short hair, lean build. He wears an expensive looking suit and a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Zachariah,“ he says.

Zachariah is not known for being friendly, so it it surprises Sam to see the man almost groveling while he ushers the stranger into the room. “Such an honor. Sam Winchester is one of my best student, you know. I pride myself of his achievements.“

That would have been nice to hear, if Zachariah had actually done something to help Sam with his achievements.

The stranger’s eyes meet Sam’s. “Thank you, Zachariah. You can go now.“

“Of course.“ Visibly disappointed Zachariah hurries out of the room.

“And close the door behind you, will you?“

The sound of the closing door echoes loudly through the empty lecture hall. Then Sam’s alone with the strange man. The guy extends a hand, and Sam shakes it automatically. “My name is Michael Shurley.“

It’s quite possible that Sam’s mouth hangs open for a moment. Now Zachariah’s behaviour makes sense, at least a little bit. “From Shurley and Novak?“ Sam croaks, because of course he’s heard of the biggest law firm in the area, and Michael Shurley is famous for winning almost all of his cases.

The guy’s smile grows wider. “I knew I’d like you, Sam. You’re well informed.“

“I’m sorry“, Sam manages, “but I have to ask. How do you know of me at all?“

At that Michael Shurley’s face goes serious. “I think you’re acquainted with my brother.“

“I’m very sure I don’t know anyone by the name of Shurley.“

“Oh, he wouldn’t have told you his last name. But we’re all named after archangels, you see. There’s me, then there’s my little brother Gabriel and my sister Raphaela ...“

Fuck.

That can’t be. No. Lucifer can’t have told him his real name. This has to be a coincidence. In any case Sam can think about this later. For now he concentrates on keeping his face impassive. But he isn’t very successful judging by the way Michael smiles again.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just listen, Sam. I can see you have a great future ahead of you. You’re smart, and the fact that you’re still alive after meeting my brother speaks for itself. I’d be interested in offering you an internship as soon as you graduate, but there’s one thing you still have to learn.“

Sam swallows. “That is?“

“Pick your friends wisely. I can’t have my firm fall into disrepute, because one of my employees keeps bad company.“

“I don’t –“

Michael lifts one hand. “No lies, please. Just think about it, and I’m sure you’ll make the right decision. I’ll keep an eye on your progress. Have a nice day, Sam.“

With that he’s gone, and Sam’s standing alone in the empty lecture hall. He lets out a shaky breath.

“Fuck ...“

After a while he digs his phone out of his pocket.

**Your brother Michael doesn’t seem to like you very much.**

Lucifer’s answer comes almost immediately.

**Are you alright?**

Sam frowns at that. Why shouldn’t he be? Michael’s a lawyer, not some kind of killer

**Relax. He just wanted to talk to me. And now I need to talk to you.**

Sam doesn’t know what to do yet. He doesn’t know what he wants. Michael has just offered him the best start for his career as a lawyer he could ever dream of. And that thing with Lucifer, it won’t last anyway. But the thought of never seeing Lucifer again makes his heart hurt, and the thought of just flopping over and doing what Michael Shurley demands of him makes his bile rise. It’s the same impulse that made him talk back at Lucifer while the criminal had him at knife point. He hates being pressured into things.

Sam’s phone chimes again. 

**Good. Study late tonight. I’ll come find you.**


	9. Alone in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a serious talk and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take the opportunity to thank my really awesome beta reader [Coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins). Not only is her English better than mine, discussing characters and plots with her is also very helpful and the best encouragement to keep writing. You should totally check out her own Samifer AU [Six Degrees of Separation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5624629/chapters/12955345), and her Ducifer AU [Meet the Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8775037/chapters/20115043) (because it really doesn't matter which pairings she writes, it's always good). Watch the tags, though.
> 
> I also probably wouldn't have dared to post this chapter, if Coplins hadn't declared it presentable, because there's sex in here and I honestly don't know, if I'm any good at writing it.
> 
> And the rating is going up now. Just don't get your hopes up too much. It's not explicit for very long.

The library closes at ten, and it’s almost ten now. Sam’s been there most of the evening, and slowly he’s running out of things to do. He’s written all of the essays that are due next week and read most of the literature they were assigned to read. Not that he remembers much of that. More than once his eyes just drift over the words without him processing them. What’s he supposed to do? Of course he knows what’s the sensible thing to do. But does he really want to be sensible right now?

Sam sighs. Time to go. He gathers the books he’s used and wanders between the shelves to put them back. Maybe Lucifer will jump him outside again and he’ll finally get some answers. Answers to questions like: Why does famous lawyer Michael Shurley know about his brother’s illegal activities, but obviously never bothered to tell the police? Even though he doesn’t seem to like Lucifer one bit.

And why is he trying to get Sam away from Lucifer? Because the longer Sam thinks about it, the more he’s sure this can’t be about him. Yes, his grades are good, and maybe he even impressed Michael somehow by surviving his acquaintance to Lucifer so far ( this bothers Sam, because it means most people don’t). But there are other fairly good and maybe even impressive law students out there. This isn’t about him, this is about the fact that he knows Lucifer.

So much for not getting into trouble because of that.

There’s one more book left, when Sam registers movement out of the corner of his eye. His heart does a little jump. There’s no one else in the library any more but him and the elderly lady at the front desk. He has been paying attention to his surroundings this time.

Sam turns, bringing the book up like a shield. It’s one of those heavy legal texts, and if he doesn’t get jumped, Sam can hold himself in a fight. At least that’s what he tells himself.  
The book doesn’t do him any good, though. Lucifer takes one step to the left and around it, and somehow ends up in Sam’s personal space. He grabs Sam’s arm, twists it behind his back. The book thumps to the floor, and Sam gets shoved against the shelves. They’re metal and and edge digs painfully into Sam’s hips.

“That was good.“ Lucifer’s breath ghosts over Sam’s neck, and there’s a pleasant shudder running down his spine despite or maybe a bit because of the position he’s in. His list of questionable kinks is getting longer.

Sam tries to ignore it, huffs against the metal of the shelves that’s just inches from his face. “Sure ... Spare me the pity compliments.“

Lucifer laughs, even though it sounds a bit clipped. “I mean it. You finally start paying attention to your surroundings, and that book would have blocked a knife.“ His lips drag over Sam’s neck, and Sam gasps. “I’m proud of you. I really hope you’re still mine.“

What’s that supposed to mean? “I don’t belong to you, Lucifer.“ Sam wriggles a bit in Lucifer’s grasp, but the criminal doesn’t release him. Instead, there’s a hand sliding into his pocket. Lucifer checks Sam’s phone, then the other pockets. What the fuck?

“What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you.“ Sam doesn’t even try not to sound sarcastic.

“Oh just a small mean weapon or maybe a bug.“ Lucifer’s fingers slide along the collar of Sam’s shirt, practiced, efficient movements.

“What?“

“A bugging device, Sam.“

Paranoid much? “Your brother is a lawyer not some kind of undercover agent! Besides, I don’t think he could’ve bugged me without me noticing. He barely touched me.“

“Yeah, you probably would’ve noticed. But that’s not what I’m worried about.“

Oh.

Oh ... Even more paranoid than Sam had thought. “Lucifer, I’m neither suicidal nor a fucking traitor. I did not agree to spy on you or ... Whatever you think I could even do with a weapon.“ Sam doesn’t even know what offends him more. That Lucifer thinks he’d do something like that at all or that Lucifer thinks he’s stupid enough to do something like this.

“You’d be surprised what kind of things Michael can make other people do.“

Oh for fucks sake! “We talked maybe three minutes. He offered me an internship in his firm under the condition that I cut all contact to you. He told me shit about what a bright future he sees for me, if I make the right decision. That’s it. I haven’t made a decision yet by the way.“

There’s a thoughtful hum behind him, but then Lucifer’s free hand slides along the waistband of Sam’s jeans, regrettable not in a sexy way. Sam’s getting more annoyed by the minute, and his shoulder starts to hurt from the way Lucifer’s twisted his arm behind his back. “The library’s closing soon, you know.“

“Nope. The lady at the front desk is fast asleep. We’re completely alone here for now.“

Oh, great. “Why are you so fucking paranoid?“

“Because I know my brother. And my father by the way, because Mike’s sure as hell not working on his own accord. And now stop wriggling, Sammy, or I’ll chain you to that shelf and leave you there, when I’m done with you.“

Sam huffs, letting that Sammy slide for now. “You won’t.“

“Sure?“

“Yeah.“

“I won’t chain you to anything?“ Lucifer leans closer again, a warm presence at Sam’s back.

“Oh, I’m sure you’d like to chain me to whatever is available at the given moment.“ And Sam wouldn’t even be completely averse to that, if he hadn’t been so fucking annoyed right now. “But you won’t just leave me here. You’re not a complete asshole.“

Lucifer laughs, but there’s still something amiss with the way that sounds. Like he doesn’t really mean it, like his thoughts are elsewhere. “You sure about that?“

“I trust you a lot more than you trust me, you know.“ As soon as the words leave his mouth, Sam knows they’re true. He’s still not scared one bit even though he’s basically at the mercy of a murderer right now. And the reason for that is that he trusts Lucifer not to harm him. He trusts Lucifer to stick to the rules.

The criminal freezes behind him. There’s a moment of silence. Then: “No.“

Fucking thick headed idiot! Sam wants his arm back in a normal position, he wants an actual conversation with actual answers, and first of all he want Lucifer to snap out of paranoia mode. He’s not just annoyed any more, he’s angry. “No? Okay, let me demonstrate. Give me those handcuffs.“

Silence again. Then the soft clink of metal, and the handcuffs are pressed into his palm. Lucifer releases his arm and takes a step back. “Don’t turn around.“

Sam only half obeys that command. He turns his head far enough to see Lucifer’s face. The criminal’s lips are pressed into a thin line, icy blue eyes watching Sam intently. Fuck. By the look of him Lucifer really is worried. Not just overly careful, but worried.

Sam slowly lifts his left arm, snaps one end of the handcuffs around the wrist. Lucifer’s pupils go wide at the sight, but he shows no reaction apart from that.

“How do you want me?“

“Facing the books, arms high.“ Lucifer sounds hoarse, and knowing that he caused that makes Sam feel a bit better. He slinks the chain around one of the beams that hold the shelves up, closes the other end around his right wrist. He even spreads his legs a little, hoping that’ll distract Lucifer from his paranoia a bit. “Now hurry and get this over with.“

“Bossy, eh?“ Lucifer gets to work again though, searching for something Sam knows isn’t there. At least he’s faster now with both his hands free, and Sam feels himself relax. The position he’s in now is a lot more comfortable, and Lucifer’s movements get less efficient and more playful the longer the search goes on. So he’s relaxing, too.

Finally Lucifer’s arms snake around his waist, and he places a gentle bite at Sam’s neck that makes Sam shudder and wriggle against him. “So Michael really didn’t win you over.“ He sounds honestly relieved.

“No shit. Care to explain now why you were so worried?“

Lucifer sighs and draws Sam even closer, almost clings to him. The handcuffs dig into Sam’s wrists a little, but he’s willing to let Lucifer take his time for now. It’s more than a bit unsettling that the criminal seems kind of shaken.

“Hard to explain without dragging you deeper into the things you don’t want to be dragged into. But you should stay clear of Michael, and I’m not saying that to keep you.“

Sam nods. The offer of that internship is still tempting, but from the way Lucifer has acted it’s very clear that Michael Shurley isn’t the kind of person Sam wants to be around. It sounds more like Lucifer isn’t the only one in his family working on the wrong side of the law, maybe Michael’s just better at hiding the fact. And in that case, if Sam wanted to be dragged into dubious business, he could as well ask Lucifer for a job. “He seemed to be kind of a dick anyway.“

Lucifer laughs, and this time it doesn’t sound strange or clipped. His hands start to wander again, not in search of anything in particular now. “You comfortable?“

Sam knows where that question leads. He tugs on the handcuffs, while he tries to think, metal clinking softly against metal. He’s is pretty sure, if asking more questions is a bad idea, so there’s no reason not to get to the fun part of the evening, is there? He can still think everything over as soon as he gets home. But he’s really fed up with being at Lucifer’s mercy for now.

“I’d like my hands freed.“

The criminal makes a small disappointed sound, but it doesn’t take long until Sam’s free again. He uses his new found freedom to turn around, shove Lucifer against the bookshelves on the other side of the aisle and bite down on his lower lip hard. Lucifer gasps, but smiles. “Still angry?“

“If you ever do something like that to me again, I swear I’ll find a way to take revenge.“ As threats go, this one isn’t the best, but Lucifer has the decency to look a bit guilty.

“Sorry. Michael’s used people against me before.“

Sam almost asks about that, but then Lucifer’s hands slide underneath his shirt, fingers leaving tingling trails on Sam’s skin. Sam moans, presses against Lucifer and starts fumbling with his fly button. Who knows how long the lady at the front desk will stay asleep.

“A bit impatient today, are we?“

“Shut up.“ Sam pulls Lucifer’s jeans and boxers down to his tights at once and gets on his knees.

Immediately there’s a hand in Sam’s hair. “Not complaining. If this is the result, feel free to get impatient and bossy a bit more o...“

The sentences stays unfinished, when Sam licks from the base of Lucifer’s already hard dick up to the the tip. It’s been awhile since Sam has last done this, but it’s not like it’s particularly complicated. Lucifer curses softly, when Sam swallows him down.

The hand in his hair makes Sam nervous at first, he prefers to set his own pace. But Lucifer doesn’t try to guide him, just tightens his fist a little with every moan Sam manages to coax out of him. It hurts a bit, but not in a way Sam minds.

After a while though Lucifer tugs. “Up.“

Sam complies and gets drawn into a kiss. Lucifer cups Sam’s ass with one hand, opens his fly button with the other. “I want to fuck you.“

Sam needs a moment to find his voice again after that statement. “Yes.“

“Oh, can you do ‘Yes, please’, too?“

Sam grins. “No.“

“Cheeky bastard.“ Lucifer spins him around with force, and Sam steadies himself against the bookshelves. His pants get pulled down, and at the same time Lucifer bites the back of his neck hard enough to surely leave a mark.

A sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan falls from Sam’s lips. “Hey. No need to mark me, Lucifer. I don’t think your brother wanted me that way.“

Sam’s noticed Lucifer’s possessiveness during the last week. He likes to leave hickeys, though thankfully not for everyone to see, and whenever they run across someone who shows a bit of interest in Sam, Lucifer’s there, stating his claim with little gestures. It seems to be ramped up a bit now.

Lucifer huffs. “I really don’t care why he tried to take you away from me. He tried. That’s all that counts.“

A bottle clicks open and shut behind him, then Lucifer reaches around Sam, curling his fist around Sam’s dick. At the same time a slick finger slowly presses inside Sam. He gasps.

“He’s going to have to try a lot harder.“ The words come out hoarse and broken.

“One could almost think you mean that. No sassy remark?“ Lucifer curls his finger and hits exactly the right spot.

“Fuck ...“

Lucifer laughs. He adds a second finger, has Sam wriggling and pushing back against him, then forwards again into Lucifer’s fist. “Really, Sammy, did I break you?“

“There I am, trying to be nice and reassuring, because it looked like you were seriously worried, but you ...“

Lucifer leans into him to nibble at his earlobe, and Sam gives up trying to form actual words. 

“Can I keep you?“ Lucifer slowly adds a third finger. There’s a slight burn, but then it just feels so fucking good.

“Depends on ... how you treat me.“

“How’s this so far?“

“You could hurry up a bit more.“

Lucifer laughs. “As you wish.“

A while later Sam tries to keep it down, while he comes, pure bliss carrying all of his worries away. He leaves it to Lucifer to clean them up, while he stands there, still panting.

A long goodbye kiss, then Lucifer’s gone. Sam waits a moment, before he shakes the lady at the front desk awake. She apologizes, for what he isn’t quite sure. He just smiles and waves it away and hurries outside to his car.

It’s on his way home, when worries set back in. He won’t take Michael up on his offer, that much is for sure, but what if that isn’t the end of it?

Back in his room he texts Lucifer.

**How does the idea of regular private self defence lessons sound to you?**

**Are you worried, Sammy?**

**A bit maybe.**

**I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.  
But I guess it can’t hurt.**

When Sam’s almost asleep, his phone buzzes with another message.

**And if you want me out of your life at any point, just say so. I don’t want to lose you, but I’d understand.**

Reading that hurts more than Sam’d have expected. He wonders, if writing it hurt Lucifer, too.


	10. Self Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are self defence lessons.

The house Sam and Dean share with Charlie and Kevin has a garden. It’s nothing big, just a back porch, a patch of grass and some bushes. But there’s enough room for self defence lessons, so they decide to do them there. The clearing Lucifer snagged from Azazel feels like a too public place since they know that Michael is probably watching them.

Currently, Lucifer has twisted Sam’s arm behind his back like he did in the library, and Sam tries not to get distracted by how close he is.

“You know I could break your arm like that, do you?“

Sam nods. “That’s why I don’t see a way out here. No matter what I try, there’ll always be enough time for you to twist a little further.“

Lucifer tsks. “You’re supposed to be a smart boy, Sammy. You have a second hand and it’s free. Use it.“

Sam rolls his eyes. “How long did you wait for the opportunity to fit ‘boy’ and ‘Sammy’ into one sentence?“

“I’m still waiting for one to fit ‘cute’ in there, too.“ Lucifer twists Sam’s arm a little more, just enough that it hurts. “Now focus. Grab your own wrist with your free hand.“

Sam does as he’s told, suddenly eager to get out of that hold.

“And push it down. See. Now I can’t break it any more.“

Sam’s surprised at how well that works. Even when Lucifer moves to twist his arm further up again, he can hold it steady pretty easily. “But I’m not free yet.“

“Nope. There are different ways to accomplish that. You can do the girly thing and stomp my foot, but I’d advice to aim for the knee instead. Just kick back. Hard. No matter how you hit it, you either twist it or break it.“

Sam tries that carefully.

“Good boy.“

“Call me boy one more time and I’m actually gonna hit you.“

Lucifer chuckles. He leans closer, breathing on Sam’s neck. “Another advice, Sammy. Don’t make threats, when you’re not prepared to act on them.“ His lips brush Sam’s skin for a second, then he pulls back a little. “Now, when your attacker lets you go because he’s distracted by the pain in their knee, you turn around and elbow them in the face.“ Lucifer lets Sam’s arm go, and Sam turns, elbow high to hint at the move Lucifer’s just mentioned.

Lucifer grins. “Good boy.“

Sam throws him his best bitchface.

“You look really cute, when you’re pissed.“

“Oh, that’s it!“ Sam lunges. He doesn’t try to hit Lucifer hard, but he feels like he has to make a point here. Next thing he knows is that he’s on his back and Lucifer straddling him and pinning his wrists to the ground. The criminal’s still grinning. “Kudos for trying.“

Sam glares up at him. “How are you so fast?“

Lucifer shrugs. “I don’t spend my days bent over law books.“

“So, all that self defence training is kind of pointless, if someone decides they want me dead and sends someone like you.“

“Well, Michael doesn’t have someone like me any more since I left.“ For a second there’s something in Lucifer’s eyes Sam can’t read. Then the criminal shakes his head and leans down to steal a kiss. “But Sam, if someone wants you dead badly enough, you’re dead.“

“You’re real shit at pep talks.“

Lucifer smiles. “Wait, I’m not done yet. The point is, all anyone’s gonna accomplish by killing you is to piss me off. No one wants that.“

Sometimes it’s a small miracle that Lucifer and his ego fit into a room together.

“We’re counting on the fact that if someone’s gonna try something that involves you, then they’d want you alive,“ Lucifer elaborates. “That buys you time to get away. All you need to do is get away. You don’t need to win a fight.”

“I’m not sure, if that’s reassuring.“

“It is. Now come on.“ Lucifer gets up and extends a hand to help Sam up, too. “You want to know how to throw someone on their back like that?“

After a detailed explanation Sam actually manages to throw Lucifer. Now he’s the one on top, pinning Lucifer’s wrists to the ground just like the criminal did before. “Got you.“

Lucifer grins. “You think?“

Sam almost follows what Lucifer is doing this time. He pulls one arm up, throwing Sam off balance. There’s a knee pressing against Sam’s stomach, and then Lucifer turns them. A second later he’s the one pinning Sam down again.

“Keep my brother in one piece, will you?“ comes a voice from the porch.

Lucifer chuckles. Sam tilts his head back and sees Dean who puts two bottles of beer on the table there and lifts a third one to his lips to take a swig. “Really, Sammy. I’d have thought you could hold yourself a bit better than that.“

Sam huffs. “You’re welcome to try and see if you do better.“

Lucifer leans down, until his lips are brushing Sam’s ear. “You want me to pin your brother to the ground?“

“You don’t have to make it sound so dirty,“ Sam hisses back.

“No thanks,“ Dean says at the same time. “Not planning on getting that intimate with your boyfriend.“ Apparently great minds think alike or something like that.

Lucifer laughs and gets off Sam, extends a hand to help him up again. They stroll over to the porch and grab a bottle of beer each. Sam really appreciates the gesture. Dean’s obviously trying to play nice. Well either that or he needed an excuse to come out and keep an eye on them.

Sam takes a swig, then his eyes fall on Charlie who’s peeking out the patio door. She smiles. “Hi.“

Dean notices her too and smiles back. “Charlie, grab a beer and join us.“

“Actually ...“ Charlie looks at Lucifer. “I wanted to ask ... uhm ... some of those things you teach Sam would come in really handy with those kinds of guys that think they can magically turn me straight by being persistent enough.“

Lucifer laughs. “I take it they’re not as polite as the ladies that shove their boobs in my face sometimes with the same idea.“

Charlie grins. “Oh, can you send those my way? I can send the big manly dudes over to you in exchange.“

Lucifer’s smile takes a predatory edge. “You mean the ones that get really pissed, when I use their own tactics on them? I love those.“

Sam rolls his eyes. Of course Lucifer would enjoy pissing people off any way he can.

The private lesson turns less private after that. Kevin joins them, too, though he brings his work. He does that sometimes, just wants to sit in company while he translates whatever it is that he’s translating at the moment.

Sam doesn’t mind the break, because it means he can watch Lucifer in action, while the criminal is showing Charlie a few tricks. He moves in a way that looks casual at first glance, but there’s actually a lot of strength and precision behind everything he does. He reminds Sam of a big cat, but that’s probably just his crush coming up with embarrassing comparisons.

After a while Kevin looks up from his work. “So is this a permanent thing now between the two of you?“

Sam shrugs. “Don’t know yet.“ It can’t be. It just can’t be, can it? He’s already in too much trouble. It’ll only get worse and there will come a point when they have to break it off.

“He seems alright,“ Dean says to Sam’s surprise. “Except for the teacher thing.“ He pulls a face. “If you ask me, fucking your teacher is something that should only happen in porn.“

Sam laughs. “Really? The teacher thing is worse than the doing illegal stuff thing?“ He probably shouldn’t mention that, but it strikes him as strange that Dean hasn’t said much about that yet.

Dean just shrugs and avoids Sam’s gaze for some reason. “People gotta do what they gotta do to get by.“

* * *

A few days later there’s a break-in at Bobby’s workshop. A lot of stuff gets smashed, and Bobby decides he’s had enough and gets a guard dog. He picks a Rottweiler, a really smart girl that watches everyone who enters the workshop attentively, but greets the people she knows with a wagging tail and wet kisses. Sam always wanted a dog, so the task of taking her on walks falls mostly to him. He’s happy about that.

He names her Ruby, and she loves Lucifer to bits. Sam brings her to lunch sometimes.

“Any idea why Bobby’s workshop draws criminals at the moment?“, he asks on one of those occasions. They’re sitting on the wooden bench of their clearing, and Ruby has her chin on Lucifer’s knee, begging for a piece of his burger. Lucifer offers her a piece of lettuce and laughs when she looks at him with an expression that can almost be interpreted as disgust. He doesn’t answer Sam’s question.

“Lucifer?“

The criminal shakes his head slowly. “Your brother hasn’t told you anything, has he?“

“What should he have told me?“

“Ask him.“

That’s all Sam can get out of him.

* * *

When Sam asks Dean later, he half expects to not get an answer. But Dean just sighs. “The neighborhood is getting worse. Nothing you should worry about, but is makes getting clients difficult, and Bobby’s thought about moving. The prices in better parts of the city are too high, though.“

“Is Bobby in financial trouble because of that? You should have told me, Dean!“

His brother smiles. “Don’t worry, Sammy. We manage.“

Sam has a feeling that’s not all of it, but that’s all he gets. Is everyone keeping secrets now?


	11. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence in this chapter, but not much.

When Sam returns Ruby from one of their walks, he tries to ask Bobby about his troubles with criminals, too. He gets the same crap about the neighbourhood getting worse. Apparently the workshop wasn’t the only place that was targeted, but still, Sam has the feeling that something isn’t right. Maybe it’s the way Bobby doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

He leaves in a foul mood.

He hasn’t been able to find a good parking spot nearby, so he needs to walk some distance back to his car. And yes, the neighbourhood doesn’t look that friendly. There are a few shady guys hanging around, and some of the houses are boarded up, obviously empty. Sam keeps a very careful eye on his surroundings. That’s why he sees the guy stepping out of a back alley towards him.

It takes Sam just a split second to register that this definitely isn’t Lucifer – the shoulders are too broad, the hair to dark –, but that he has a knife.

The man tries to grab him. Sam gets a hold of his arm and twists in a way Lucifer showed him just a few days before. He hears a sickening crack, and the guy screams.

_You don’t have to win, you just have to get away._

Sam remembers Lucifer’s words. That’s why he turns to run.

He freezes, when he stares directly into the barrel of a gun. Lucifer hasn’t taught him what to do about that yet, and there’s no one else in sight.

The guy holding the gun grins. “You’re coming with us.“

* * *

They handcuff him, throw his phone in a nearby trashcan and blindfold him. Then he gets thrown into a car. A fist hits his ribs unnecessarily hard in the process, probably thanks to the guy whose arm he has broken.

The ride takes a while. No one says a word, and all Sam can do is listen to his rapid heartbeat. After what feels like an eternity, Sam gets dragged out of the car again. They walk into a place with an eccho and a concrete floor. Warehouse, maybe? He gets pushed into a chair and someone removes the blindfold.

Sam blinks up to meet almost yellow eyes that go wide, when Azazel recognizes him.

That’s unexpected. But there’s definitely fear in the other man’s expression, and that makes Sam instantly feel better about the situation. It gives him hope, too. He can use this. He can get out of here. He’s almost a lawyer. He may not be as good at fighting as Lucifer is, but he can talk.

He tries to relax and settles back in his chair like he wants to be here, like Lucifer had done when he had been chained to his car seat. Sam even manages a smile. “Hi Azazel. You look like you expected someone else.“

Azazel turns to the men who brought Sam here – it really is some kind of empty warehouse. One of the guys is noticeably pale and his arm is hanging limply by his side. That makes Sam feel better, too.

“That’s not Dean Winchester!“ Azazel shouts.

Wait, they wanted his brother? Why? What would they want with his brother?

The uninjured man lifts both hands in a calming gesture. “You said he’d come out of that workshop and that he’s a tall, good looking guy wearing flannel. You didn’t say there was more than one guy with that description.“

They really wanted his brother. Sam thinks back about the way Bobby hadn’t met his eyes today. He and Dean had done something really stupid, hadn’t they? Fuck.

It’s a small consolation that Azazel looks like he’s close to having a nervous breakdown. He turns back to Sam and visibly tries to compose himself. “We never got properly introduced. What’s your name?“

“Sam Winchester.“ Sam forces himself to smile again. “Care to explain to me what you want with my brother? Oh,“ he adds as if it’s an afterthought, “and get me out of these handcuffs, will you? Maybe give me a ride back later, and we can part as friends.“

He tries very hard to make it sound like there’s no doubt he’ll get everything he asks for, completely relying on Lucifer’s reputation to carry him through this. Lucifer apparently spent a lot of effort on scaring the shit out of everyone, so that has to be good for something hasn’t it? Still, Sam feels like everyone in this warehouse should be able to hear the slight trembling of his voice, his rapid heartbeat. He expects Azazel to see through his facade any minute now.

The guy with the broken arm scowls at him. “Who do you think you are, boy?“

Azazel sighs. “That’s Lucifer’s boytoy. Didn’t know he was a Winchester, too.“

Boytoy? Really? Sam’s willing to go with that, if it helps, but he doesn’t like it one bit. At least Azazel’s men go pale at the revelation. Sam grins up at both of them, slowly becoming a bit more sure of himself. If this situation wasn’t so serious this could almost be fun, though there’s probably something seriously wrong with him for thinking that. “Just for your information, Lucifer’s the only one who gets to call me boy.“ He’s lost the fight over nicknames to Lucifer, so much is obvious, but he won’t have other people follow his example.

“So Lucifer really is back.“ That voice is new. Sam looks around and sees a man stepping out of the shadows. He doesn’t look as sketchy as Azazel and company, he looks more like a politician. Attractive, if you like the slimy type. To Sam’s disappointment he doesn’t seem to be as intimidated by the mention of Lucifer’s name as the others were.

“Told you,“ Azazel says. “He’s been building up his own business for over a month now.“  
That’s more than Sam probably would have wanted to know, but at the same time he finds himself listening very attentively.

The politician guy’s gaze settles on Sam. “And what’s your role in said business?“

For a moment Sam debates, if it’s better to act as if he knows more than he does or if he should stick to the truth. It’s probably not a good idea to give the impression that there could be information gained from him, so he decides on the truth. “None.“

“Just bending over for him, eh?“ The guy with the broken arm laughs.

Sam glares at him. “And breaking bones now and then. I got the elbow joint, didn’t I? Think you’ll ever be able to use that arm again?“

The man’s face goes dark and he takes a step forward, but stops, when his boss lifts a hand. The politician guy smiles. “My name is Dick Roman. Nice to meet you, Sam. You’ll be my guest for a while.“

“Dick? Really? You want to be called Dick?“ As far as comebacks go this one’s really weak, but Sam’s just glad he manages something to cover up how much his heart sinks right now. So much for talking himself out of this.

Roman just turns to Azazel. “Make sure he sits tight.“

Azazel swallows. “Do you really think that’s a ...?“

“Yes, I do. Lucifer got lucky last time, and that was when most of his family still had his back. Now? He’s not as dangerous as you think he is. We’ll use this as an opportunity to deal with him and with the Winchester/Singer situation at once.“ With that Dick Roman walks away.

Shit. And double shit because Sam hasn’t the faintest idea what Dick Roman is talking about.

When Azazel leans over to adjust the handcuffs so that Sam’s chained to his chair, he doesn’t look happy at all. Sam tries to focus. He can ponder all the mysteries he won’t solve anyway later. First he has to get away, and Azazel is most likely his best shot. “You think this is a stupid decision, don’t you?“ Sam whispers.

Azazel doesn’t say a word and doesn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

“And I guess Dick Roman won’t be standing in the line of fire, when Lucifer gets here ...“

Azazel swallows this time.

“If you get me out of here fast enough, I won’t tell him you were even here,“ Sam continues.

Azazel straightens up. Sam’s hands are secured behind the back of the chair now, and even if he somehow manages to get out of that, there are more people stepping out of the shadows of the warehouse by the minute. Looks like Dick Roman brought an entourage.

Azazel lingers a bit, and Sam senses an opening. “Think about it, but don’t take too much time. I don’t think it’ll be long until he finds me.“ That’s a bluff. It’ll be evening until Lucifer will even notices that he’s gone. Way too much time. But Azazel looks downright nauseous now, and Sam makes a point of smiling and leaning back in his chair as if he has nothing to worry about.

Truth is he can barely decide who to worry about more. Himself, Dean or Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your theories about what's happening btw.


	12. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer goes on a killing spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the reason for the "canon-typical violence" tag.

Hours pass. They feel like an eternity to Sam. He tries to stay calm, tries so very hard, but the inactivity grates on him. Azazel is nowhere to be seen, has probably decided that sticking with Dick Roman is worth the risk. No one else wants to talk to him. There are sentries everywhere in the warehouse, but they ignore him, even when he shouts insults at them (he knows he shouldn’t do that, but it’s better than just sitting there and doing nothing). He regrets that he never did take up Lucifer on his offer to show him how to pick locks. Not that he’d have gotten far, though, even with his hands free.

He starts counting the guards to keep himself occupied. Some of them are half hidden behind old crates or standing on a metal walkway that goes around the back half of the hall.  
The whole setup smells like a trap, and Sam is the bait.

He wonders what Lucifer’ll do as soon as he figures that out. Sam’s pretty sure he’s not that important to Lucifer, the criminal won’t risk his own safety for Sam. Maybe he’ll want to make sure Sam doesn’t spill any secrets, but he doesn’t have to walk into the trap for that. A well placed shot from the distance would do.

That thought makes Sam’s stomach churn.

But at least that way they won’t be able to use him against Dean either. Whatever it is they want with Dean.

Sam shakes that thought off and counts the guards again. Ten on the ground, four on the walkway ...

Wait ... it had been five a moment earlier.

Sam counts them again.

Two to the right, one in the middle, one to the left, but there should have been two.  
At a closer look there’s a prone figure lying on the metal floor of the walkway, though.  
And there’s a shadow behind the next guard that doesn’t quite belong there. Sam’s heartbeat speeds up a notch.

Quick movement. The guard opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Hands go to his neck, come away red. He sinks to his knees, slowly though, because the figure behind him catches him and lets him slide to the ground without a sound.

Sam wants to look away, but he can’t. His eyes follow Lucifer’s way along the walkway, almost losing sight of him in the shadows once or twice. Sam has compared Lucifer to a big cat before, but it had seemed a bit stupid at the time. It doesn’t now. Lucifer is all predator, silent and deadly. It’s terrifying and fascinating at once. Sam watches the next guard fall and the next. No one else notices.

There’s blood dripping from the walkway, though, and someone will notice soon. Well, Sam hasn’t planned on just waiting to be rescued anyway.

“Hey,“ he shouts. “Any chance I’m allowed a bathroom visit? Because I really have to pee.“  
Some of the guards turn their heads in his direction. Good. No answer though.

“Oh, come on, you don’t want me to pee my pants, do you?“

Still no answer.

“If you’re all too busy standing guard, maybe someone could fetch Azazel or that Dick Roman guy?“ Can’t hurt letting Lucifer know who he’s up against, just in case he hasn’t found out yet.

“Don’t tell me they left me alone with a bunch of mute guys.“

Finally, someone comes over, a guy Sam hasn’t seen before. Maybe he can actually convince them to remove him from the center of the trap. Bring him to a place where Lucifer doesn’t have to go through ten men to get him out.

When the guard stops in front of him, Sam gives him his best puppy dog eyes, as Dean calls them. “I promise, I won’t try anything.“

“You better not,“ the guy grumbles. “Or I’ll break more of your bones than you can name.“  
He opens one of the the cuffs so Sam can stand up, and Sam does so with a relieved sigh. His eyes go up to the walkway – and there’s Lucifer vaulting over the handrail like a fucking action hero, gun in his free hand. As if he’d waited for this moment.

A shot echos through the warehouse, a man a bit to Sam’s left falls to the ground. And Sam doesn’t hesitate, he doesn’t think. He can feel the guard that freed him right behind him. He kicks back, hits something that cracks, turns around to elbow the man in the face for good measure.

Then he runs, handcuff still dangling from his left wrist, but he can deal with that later.

There are more shots and screams behind him. He doesn’t look though. Either he makes it to the exit or he doesn’t. Lucifer’s probably giving him cover, and that thought makes Sam feel a bit safer, even though he still expects a bullet to hit him in the back any second now.  
That doesn’t happen. Instead someone steps in front of him, gun pointed directly at his head. The guy with the broken arm that’s now in some kind of makeshift splint.

Sam freezes.

“Lucifer! Throw away your weapons or your boytoy bites it.“

Everything in the warehouse stops. Sam half turns and meets Lucifer’s icy blue eyes. They’re practically glowing with adrenalin or maybe something else, and Sam’s breath catches, because fuck everything else, Lucifer has never looked so hot, even with all the blood on his hands and clothes.

But he’s also slowly lifting his hands, removing his finger from the trigger of his gun. And that can’t be right. Sam can’t mean that much to Lucifer. Maybe he has some kind of plan?

“Sam ...“ Lucifer says.

Then there’s another shot.

Sam flinches. He turns around to see the guy with the broken arm dead on the floor. Azazel’s standing a bit to the right, gun still raised. He lowers his weapon, nods to Sam. “Come one.“

Before Sam can react, Lucifer is right beside him and drags him along, shooting at the few guards that are still left standing. Sam breathes in Lucifer’s familiar smell, mixed with the coppery tang of blood.

“You were not going to surrender because of me, were you?“

Lucifer shrugs. “I was working on a back up plan.“

“You were _working_ on it?“

“Trying to make it up while I went along, and buying you time.“

“They could’ve shot you, while you were buying me time.“ Sam isn’t sure why this bothers him so much, but it does.

Lucifer shrugs again.

Then they’re out. There’s a woman waiting by the door, small, brunette, big cocky grin on her face. She nods at Lucifer. “All clear.“

Her gaze travels on to Sam. “So that’s your unicorn.“

People have called Sam a lot of things today, but that’s unexpected. “Unicorn?“

“Yeah, he’s kind of almost happy since he met you. Don’t know how you accomplished that, looks like magic to me. So unicorn.“

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Sam,“ he says. “Meet Meg. Her mouth’ll probably get her killed one day, so I’m sure you’ll get along great.“

Azazel is the last to step out of the warehouse, and something changes instantly in Lucifer’s face. He grabs the yellow eyed man by his shirt and slams him against the wall next to the door, gun right in his face. “You’re working for Dick Roman now, eh?“

Azazel lifts his hands. “I just quit. Saved your boy’s life, didn’t I?“

Lucifer growls. “As I see it, you just went traitor on the man you worked for. What do you expect me to do with you now. Trust you?“

“Lucifer.“ Sam takes a step forward. “I promised him you won’t kill him, if he helps.“

Lucifer’s eyes flicker to Sam, and there’s something dark in there, something that tells Sam he just said the wrong thing.

“And you’re calling the shots now, Sammy?“

Oh shit. Sam’s never dealt with Lucifer in front of other criminals before. The people he’s working so hard to have them fear him. Has Sam kind of ... undermined Lucifer’s authority or something? It feels stupid, but he still swallows the annoyed comeback that’s already on the tip of his tongue. “No,“ he says instead. “Sorry. But I’m asking you. Please.“

Lucifer relaxes and takes a step back from Azazel. “Meg, take him with, I’ll meet up with you later.“

Meg drags Azazel away.

Lucifer catches Sam’s wrist and tugs him closer. He leans in, his stubble scraping over Sam’s cheek. “I appreciate what you just did there, but next time try not to roll your eyes so hard. Makes it more convincing, you know.“

Sam wasn’t aware that he had rolled his eyes, but he’s pretty sure he does so now. “You know how hard it was not to say anything? You went full alpha male on me and expected me to roll over and present my belly to ascertain you dominance or whatever! I don’t do that!“

Lucifer laughs and nips at the soft spot right below Sam’s ear. “I’m not so sure about that.“

The next thing Sam says is most likely the fault of the adrenalin high he’s still on. “Yeah? Want to try and make me when we’re alone?“

Lucifer’s voice instantly drops to a low growl. “I will.“

It sends a pleasant shiver down Sam’s spine, and when Lucifer tugs at his wrist again, he lets himself be dragged along.

“Come on, your brother’s waiting.“

* * *

Dean’s waiting in the Impala, motor running. By the time they get there most of the adrenalin has worn off, and Sam feels weak and shaky. He’s been held hostage, he’s just watched Lucifer kill over a dozen people, he’s almost been shot. He feels like he’s going to be sick, especially when he realizes that Lucifer left bloodstains where he touched him.

Dean watches them through the rearview mirror, brows furrowed. “You hurt, Sammy?“

Sam shakes his head. “No.“

“Lucky for you, Nick.“

Wait, does Dean think Sam got into trouble because of Lucifer? While Dean steers the Impala on the street, Sam tries to think of a nice way to tell him that he’s wrong, but he comes up with nothing. Oh well ...

“Dean, they confused me with you.“

“What??“ Dean and Lucifer ask at once.

“They wanted you, Dean. I think you have some explaining to do.“

Dean sinks down into the driver’s seat. “Yeah,“ he says in a low voice. “I guess ... When we’re home, okay?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of the fact that I found a way to have Meg mention unicorns.


	13. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are answers to some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader coplins calls my version of Sam "sweet summer child Sammy", because he's a bit more naive than canon Sam. I was looking for an opportunity to have Lucifer call him that, and finally here it is.
> 
> Also, having Dick Roman as a character in this fic means that I'm obligated by unspoken Supernatural writing rules to make at least one dick joke. Sorry about that.

It takes Sam a while to notice the handcuffs that are still dangling from his left wrist. When he does, he extends his arm towards Lucifer. “Would you mind?“

The criminal scoots close on the back seat of the car and produces a lockpick from his left sleeve. Sam thinks that it makes sense to hide that kind a thing up your sleeve, because you want to be able to reach it, when your hands are tied, but at the same time it feels surreal that Lucifer is prepared for a situation like that.

Lucifer looks down on his still bloody hands, wipes them on his jeans, then motions for Sam to lift his arm a little. He does, tries to keep it from shaking.

“Watch closely.“

It only takes a few seconds for the lock to click open. On the driver’s seat, Dean lifts an eyebrow. “Not bad.“

Sam leans back in his own seat with a relieved sigh. “Thanks. Not sure, if I could tell how you did it, though.“

“I’d snap them back on and make you learn it right now, but you look like shit.“

Sam feels Lucifer’s gaze on him, and he tucks his hands between his knees to keep them from shaking. He gets that he’s coming down from an adrenalin high right now, but he feels so fucking weak, he’s never had it this bad before.

“When did you last eat or drink?“

Sam tries to think. “Uhm ... breakfast? And I think I had a glass of water at Bobby’s.“

“It’s almost evening now.“

“There should be a bottle of water under the seats somewhere,“ Dean says. “And some candy bars.“

Sam can’t bring himself to move, but Lucifer finds the water bottle, opens it for him, forces Sam’s fingers around it. “Drink!“

It’s hard not to obey that tone of voice. Sam drinks. A bit of waters spills over his chin, but he suddenly realizes how thirsty he is and gulps down more.

“Easy, Sammy.“

When the water bottle is almost empty and Sam’s feeling a bit better, Lucifer rips the package of a candy bar open for him. “Eat.“

“I don’t feel very hungry ...“ He feels more like he’s going to throw up, if he tries to eat something right now.

“Eat!“

“Could you stop ordering me around?“

“Could you stop being a brat for five minutes?“

Sam’s pretty sure he can hear Dean chuckling in the front of the car.

Lucifer leans over Sam, blue eyes meeting his. For a moment it looks like he’s going try and make a show of dominance or something like that, but then his features go a bit more soft. “Sam, your hands are shaking because of a combination of adrenalin and low blood sugar. Please eat.“

Sam sighs. “Fine, whatever.“ He nibbles on the candy bar. To his surprise his stomach doesn’t rebel against the food. After the first few bites he starts feeling better. When he’s finished, his hands don’t shake any more. He’s still exhausted, but not in a way that makes him feel like a newborn foal.

“Better?“

He nods, and Lucifer smiles. How does that guy manage to go from cold blooded killer to mother hen in the span of minutes? Sam almost comments on it, but that’s something that’s better not discussed in front of Dean, despite all the blood on Lucifer’s clothes.

“How did you find me by the way?“ Sam asks instead.

“You forgot your car keys in Bobby’s workshop,“ Dean says. “When I realized, I ran after you. Saw you getting dragged into a car, but couldn’t reach you in time. Memorized the licence plate, though. And I found your phone in the garbage bin.“

“He read our texts,“ Lucifer adds.

Sam tries to remember what they last texted about. They don’t mention anything incriminating via text as a rule, but some things may have sounded strange, especially because Dean already knew that “Nick“ is doing some illegal stuff.

“The phone directly took me to those texts, when I unlocked the screen, okay?“ Dean defends himself. “And I was looking for clues as to where you might have been taken. Didn’t think it could have been because of something I did ...“ He falls silent at that.

Lucifer takes over. “He found something about Michael, and I got a very angry call, demanding that I fix this mess.“

Sam chuckles. He can imagine Dean going into protective brother mode pretty well.

“Charlie and Kevin hacked the police database and put out a search for the car,“ Dean says. “We tracked it to that warehouse.“

“Wow. You’ve been busy.“ Sam isn’t sure, if he’s happy about how much criminal energy went into finding him, but it makes him feel safe and loved nonetheless.

“Hardest part was convincing your brother to stay in the car,“ Lucifer says. “Stubbornness seems to be a family trait.“

“I’m surprised you succeeded at that,“ Sam admits.

Lucifer shrugs. “I gave a detailed description of what I was going to do. He had to admit he wouldn’t be able to keep up.“

“Oh.“ So Dean really knows that Lucifer is a killer now. Sam straightens up and watches his brother closely. For a moment their eyes meet in the rear view mirror.

“You knew all along what kind of guy you’re dating there, Sammy?“

“Not all along, but I knew for a while now.“

“And you’re okay with that?“ Dean sounds surprised.

“Well, apparently I’m the only one here trying to make an honest living anyway. Maybe you should be glad that I don’t judge too harshly.“

Dean’s face closes off at that, and Sam knows this’ll come up again later. He also has to admit that he doesn’t know how okay exactly he is with Lucifer killing people now that he’s seen it. Today seemed kind of justified, if you didn’t look at it too closely, and the rest of the time he tries not to think about it too much.

And then there’s the part of him that likes the way Lucifer moves from shadow to shadow, the way his eyes glow with adrenalin after a fight and the way his voice drops, when he’s making threats. That part of Sam insists that he’s dating exactly the right kind of guy.

They’re already home and half out of the car, when Sam realizes that technically he and Lucifer aren’t officially dating yet.

* * *

As soon as he’s through the door, Sam gets hugged by Charlie (with a lot of enthusiasm) and by Kevin (that one’s more of a short bro-hug with a slap on the back). Charlie hugs Dean second and Lucifer third, who’s wearing Sam’s jacket to cover up the blood stains.  
Sam sees Lucifer go rigid for a second, before he puts his arms around Charlie very carefully as if he’s afraid he might break her. He shoots Sam a confused look over her head, and Sam shrugs with a smile.

They wash and change clothes and Dean makes them something decent to eat. Charlie and Kevin want to know about the big rescue, and they get almost the truth, only that no one mentions that Lucifer murdered a bunch of people along the way. “That’s on a need to know basis, don’t you think?“ he whispers into Sam’s ear.

When Sam gets to the fact that he was confused with Dean, all eyes turn to Dean.

“Is this about the ... you know ... the thing?“ Kevin asks.

Sam looks at him. “You knew?“

Charlie clears her throat. “It is, isn’t it?“

“You knew, too??“

“Yes.“ Dean sounds angry. “Yes, it probably is.“

“Shit,“ Kevin says. “We’re screwed, are we?“

Charlie looks worried, too.

“No, we’re not,“ Dean says.

“What if they’re kidnapping one of us next?“ Kevin asks. “I doubt we’ll all get an action movie rescue.“

Lucifer laughs. “I’m not planning on making a habit out of that, no.“

Sam starts to get impatient. “Would someone care to explain what that thing is you’re talking about?“

Dean nods, then shoots Lucifer an uneasy look. The criminal grins. “I already know, don’t worry about me.“

“What?“ Charlie and Kevin ask at once.

Sam’s not just impatient any more, he’s angry. “So I’m the only one in this room who doesn’t know?“

The room falls silent at that. All of the sudden no one meets Sam’s eyes anymore, except for Lucifer, who’s probably unable to feel guilt at all. Sam zeros in on him. “Why didn’t you tell me?“

“I don’t spill other people’s secrets.“

“I guess I appreciate that,“ Dean says. “But how did you find out in the first place?“

“No no no.“ Sam lifts both hands. “I want to know what we’re talking about first.“

Dean sighs, then he nods. “Okay ... I told you the neighbourhood was getting worse, right?“

“Yes, but that was a lame ass excuse, wasn’t it?“

“Not completely. We got less and less clients, and Bobby was thinking about closing the workshop, but then an old friend of his made a suggestion.“

That doesn’t sound good. “What kind of suggestion?“

Dean fidgets around a bit, before he answers. “Basically taking apart stolen cars or repainting them, stuff like that.“

Sam had figured it’d be something like that. He sighs and rubs his face. “Okay. That’s not too bad, I guess. Why am I the only one here who doesn’t know about this?“

Dean fidgets a bit more. “Well ...“

“I know half a dozen languages,“ Kevin says. “They needed my help from time to time.“

“For reselling the cars and the parts,“ Dean adds. “Bobby’s friend, Crowley, has quite the reach.“

“And Charlie?“ Sam looks at the readhead.

Charlie smiles apologetically. “Modern cars are basically computers on wheels. You know, all those that don’t have real keys any more? You can hack them open for starters.“

Lucifer nods at that. Great, at least Sam has managed to find a boyfriend that has a shared interest with the rest of his ... well ... family.

“So, what’s the beef with Dick Roman?“ Sam asks.

“No no, wait.“ This time Dean’s the one to say it. “Now I want to know Nick’s explanation. How do you know?“

For a moment it looks like Lucifer’s thinking about what to say. “Remember that guy who shot Bobby Singer?“

Dean eyes him warily. “Of course.“

Sam holds his breath. Lucifer can’t have anything to do with Bobby being shot, can he? Did he pay the bills, because he felt guilty? No, that can’t be it.

“I did business with him for a short while,“ Lucifer continues. “He double crossed me, though.“  
Sam starts breathing again. That doesn’t sound like Lucifer had anything to do with the shooting.

Again Lucifer looks like he’s thinking about what to say. He finally settles on: “And he told me a few things before he died, including what he knew about Bobby Singer’s workshop.“

Everyone’s staring at Lucifer now. Charlie’s and Kevin’s eyes are big, Dean looks more thoughtful. Sam leans closer to Lucifer. “Before he died?“

Lucifer tucks a strand of hair back behind Sam’s ear, so close now that his breath ghosts over Sam’s cheek. “Don’t start asking stupid questions now,“ he whispers.

After a while Dean says: “Okay. Thank you, I guess ...“ So he has picked up on the implication, too. And apparently true to his word he isn’t one bit sad about it.

Sam clears his throat. “So, what’s the beef with Dick Roman then?“

Dean shrugs. “A while ago Bobby got an offer to ditch his friend and work for Roman instead. He declined, and apparently Dick decided to be a dick about that.“

“So he wanted to snatch you and then what?“

“Oh my sweet summer child, Sammy. You really can’t figure that out?”

Sam glares at Lucifer for that comment, while he hears the others laugh. Well, at least Lucifer has managed to lighten the mood.

It gets serious again soon, though. “I guess the plan was to blackmail Bobby,” Dean says.

Lucifer nods. “Usual approach would be to send you back piece by piece, until all demands are met.“

Charlie turns pale at that, Kevin a little bit green. Sam feels his own stomach churn. So that’s what Dick Roman would have done to him, if Lucifer hadn’t saved him? After using him for bait for Lucifer, of course.

“We’re so screwed,“ Kevin says again.

* * *

They spend some time making plans how to stay safe, but finally decide to call it a day. Lucifer follows Sam up the stairs to his room.

“What do you think? How likely is it that Dick Roman will try something again soon?“ Sam asks half way up.

Lucifer shrugs. “I don’t know. I may have a solution for your Dick problem, though. Let me work on a few things, okay?“

“What kind of things?“

“I’ll tell you as soon as I know, if it actually works. That’s why I didn’t say anything earlier.“

“Okay. Are you heading out now? Meeting up with Meg?“

Lucifer shakes his head. “Azazel can stew a little longer.“

“So you’re staying the night?“

“I’ll stay at least long enough to make sure you won’t freak out as soon as it sinks in that I killed nineteen people for you today.“

“I won’t.” But shit, nineteen people? That has to be basically everyone who was in that warehouse at the time. Lucifer hadn’t left any survivors.

Lucifer smiles. “We’ll see. Come on, let’s take this conversation to your room.”


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam acknowledges a few things about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also porn.

The door closes, and for a moment there’s silence. Lucifer’s blue eyes are locked on Sam as if he’s trying to look right into his soul.

Sam takes a step towards him. “What?“

Lucifer just keeps looking at him, tilts his head a little to the side.

Sam sighs. “I’m not going to freak out, okay?“

Lucifer makes a noise that implies that he’s not quite believing that.

Sam takes two more steps, until he’s chest to chest with Lucifer. “I knew that you killed people before today.“ To make a point – and because he’s been waiting for this since they got back – he ducks his head down to capture Lucifer’s lips in a gentle kiss. Well, it is gentle, until Lucifer grabs the back of Sam’s head and shoves his tongue down Sam’s throat as if it’ll be the last time they kiss.

When they separate again, they’re both panting.

“There’s a difference between knowing and seeing yourself.“ Apparently Lucifer can’t leave the topic alone.

He has a point there, but Sam isn’t having it. “I’m sorry, but those guys kidnapped me and were planning to cut me up and send me back to Dean piece by piece. I don’t feel particularly sorry for them.“

He really doesn’t. But then he thinks about the number again, even though he doesn’t want to. Nineteen people. Those guys had it coming, but the number alone ...

Sam had known that Lucifer was dangerous and probably ruthless, but now that he’s forced to think about it it slowly sinks in _how_ dangerous and _how_ ruthless.

Lucifer watches him closely. “You’re honestly not afraid of me?“ He sounds like he can barely believe it, and it occurs to Sam that Lucifer is probably expecting to lose him. That he thinks Sam wouldn’t want to date someone he’s seen slit other people’s throats. Who would? Not anyone in their right mind.

Well, Sam’s pretty sure he hasn’t been in his right mind for a while now. He searches for words to try and explain. “Lucifer, you risked your life to get me out of a very bad situation today. I trust you. Just because you’re capable of hurting people doesn’t mean you’ll ever hurt me.“

Lucifer’s eyes light up at that, but there’s still something closed off in the way he looks at Sam.

“Also ...“ Sam stops. He shouldn’t say it.

“Also?“ Lucifer prompts.

Sam avoids Lucifer’s gaze. But why not just say it? The guy who murdered nineteen people today will most likely not judge him. “You were right, I like flirting with danger.“

A gentle finger under Sam’s chin turns his head so he looks into Lucifer’s blue eyes again. “You’re ashamed of that, though.“

Sam huffs. “It’s messed up, isn’t it? You’re right, I should freak out, but there’s that part of me that thinks you looked really hot today. You know, while you were killing people.“ That sounds even more crazy than it was supposed to. It’s not like Sam has some kind of mass murderer kink or something like that. “It’s not the killing part that does it, okay?“ he hastens to add. “I don’t approve of killing people, even though those guys had it coming. It’s just something in the way you move and ... I don’t know, it’s ...“

Lucifer grins. “Hot?“

That’s not helping. Sam sighs. “And then there’s ...“ he goes on.

“What?“

“There was this moment today where I thought I could talk Azazel into letting me go.“

That seems to catch Lucifer’s interest. He tilts his head again. “Really?“

“He recognized me and I thought I could use your reputation to scare him into doing what I wanted. Almost worked, but Dick Roman intervened.“

Lucifer looks delighted. “That was a really good idea.“

Sam shrugs. “The point is, I almost enjoyed that. I was tied down and scared, but for a moment I felt like I was in control of the situation and the danger became more of a ... thrill, you know?“

“I know exactly what you mean. I’m still waiting for you to get to the bad part of all this.“

Sam drags his fingers through his hair, half turning away again. “Being with you is sometimes the same kind of thrill. Like being in danger, but without actually being in danger, because I know you won’t hurt me. Basically, I’m getting a kick out of the fact that you’re capable of hurting people, but won’t hurt me.“

Putting it like that makes it sound not only messed up, but also kind of shallow. Sam hangs his head. “Sorry.“

“Sam, look at me.“

When Sam looks up, there’s a glint in Lucifer’s eyes. Delight and something else, something darker. Lucifer cups Sam’s cheek with one hand, drags his thumb over Sam’s lower lip. “I’m so glad I found you.“

Sam blinks. “What?“

Lucifer laughs. “Sammy, everyone else is afraid of me. I worked very hard to get to that point and it helped me to finish fights before they even started on a few occasions. But it means everyone is stepping very carefully around me, and it gets old pretty fast. You’re the only one who ever talks back at me. You even roll your eyes, when I’m trying to be intimidating! You think you’d do that if it wasn’t for your thrill seeking tendencies?“

“Oh.“ Lucifer’s right, Sam probably wouldn’t. Maybe this is messed up, but if so they’re messed up in a way that works pretty well together. Sam gives a hesitant smile. “You liked the eye roll? Really?“

“I always like it, when I push and you refuse to back down.“

Sam huffs. “To be fair, I wasn’t the one with your gun in my face, so it wasn’t very hard not to be afraid.“

A mischievous grin spreads across Lucifer’s face. He reaches behind his back, and Sam needs a moment to remember that Lucifer had tucked his gun behind the waistband of his jeans after he had changed. Most of the knives had found a temporary home on Sam’s nightstand.

Sam makes a point of not flinching, when the barrel of said gun presses under his chin. He’s breathing a bit faster though.

“So,“ Lucifer’s voice drops to that low tone he uses for threats, “you’re afraid now?“

Sam grins. He pulls Lucifer closer by the belt loops on his jeans, until their hips touch. By the feel of it he isn’t the only one who’s already half hard. He grinds their hips together and a soft moan falls from Lucifer’s lips.

“Actually,“ Sam finally answers the question, “I _am_ a bit worried that gun might go off accidentally.“

Lucifer lowers the gun, places a kiss on the spot where the barrel had been. “Knife would make you feel safer?“

Sam tilts his head back to give Lucifer better access. “Oh, are you trying to make me sound even more messed up?“

“You should really stop being ashamed of your kinks.“ Lucifer nibbles on Sam’s neck, then tugs at the hem of Sam’s shirt. Sam takes the hint, pulls his shirt off.

Lucifer lets his eyes wander over Sam’s body, slight smile on his lips. “What is it now, Sam? You want me to go get a knife or not?“

Sam hesitates. It’s a lot easier to goad Lucifer into doing things like this than admitting that he actually wants them. Sam bites his lips, finally draws in a deep breath. “Get a knife.“

Lucifer smile gets a predatory edge. “Why don’t you lose the rest of your clothes in the meantime?“

Sam hastily strips down to his boxers, while Lucifer puts the gun on the nightstand and picks up a knife instead. When Lucifer turns, he lifts an eyebrow. “All the clothes, Sam.“

Sam crosses his arms in front of his naked chest. “Seems a bit unfair to me. You’re still fully clothed.“

“Yes, I guess that’s unfair.“ Lucifer stalks closer, places the tip of the knife at the hollow of Sam’s collarbone. “Strip.“

That command goes straight to Sam’s cock, but it would be a bit too easy to give in right away, wouldn’t it? “Trying the alpha male thing again?“

Lucifer smiles. “Want me to stop?“

That question is no fair, because of course Sam doesn’t, but ...

“I can’t read your thoughts, Sam. You have to tell me what you like.“

Okay, yes, it’s probably a good thing that Lucifer checks in from time to time, but at the moment it’s annoying. “How about we say everything’s alright unless I tell you to stop using that exact word?“

Lucifer grins. “That’s not very creative as safewords go, but we can work with that.“

Great, now they have a safeword. Kind of makes the kinkyness of the whole thing more official, and Sam feels a bit giddy.

Right until the grin vanishes from Lucifer’s face and he takes half a step closer. “Strip for me now, will you?“ He uses that calm voice with an edge beneath it he’d used to chase Azazel away from their secret spot. It makes most of Sam’s higher thought processes stop. Okay, fine, he can give in to that without hurting his pride.

Sam holds Lucifer’s gaze, while he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer shorts and teases it down slowly. A grin tugs at the corners of Lucifer’s mouth again. “Good boy.“

“Fuck you.“

“Watch your tone, Sammy.“ Lucifer yanks at the shorts to pull them down the rest of the way. There’s something exciting about shedding the last piece of fabric while Lucifer is still not showing much skin, and it’s hard to hide that kind of excitement now that he’s naked. Sam steps out out of the boxer shorts and backs towards the bed. Lucifer follows. He places a warm hand on Sam’s chest for a moment, then shoves.

The back of Sam’s knees catches at the edge of the mattress, and Sam lets himself fall. He has barely enough time to push himself completely up on the bed, before the mattress dips down under Lucifer’s weigh, when the criminal sits down next to him.

The cold metal of the blade touches Sam’s skin again, and he shudders a little underneath it. Lucifer trails the lines of Sam’s ribs with the tip of the knife, watching his reactions closely. Then he ducks his head down, and Sam’s back arches up, when Lucifer’s tongue swirls around the head of Sam’s cock.

“Shit ...“

The next moment Lucifer draws away, and fingers dig into Sam’s hip to push him back down into the mattress.

“Fucking tease!“

Lucifer laughs. “Really, Sammy, try being a bit nicer, if you want something.“ He brushes his fingertips over the inside of Sam’s tights, just enough to make Sam gasps, before Lucifer draws away again.

Sam’s hand finds Lucifer’s knee, creeps up towards the bulge that’s clearly visible under the demin. Lucifer catches his wrist though, pins both of his arms over his head. The cool metal of the knife presses against Sam’s throat again.

“Not what I meant with nice. You want something? Ask for it.“

Sam struggles a bit mostly to test Lucifer’s grip. It’s pretty firm. “Want you to fuck me,“ he finally says.

Lucifer bends down for a kiss that has Sam panting and wishing for more friction than Lucifer allows. “Ask nicely.“

Sam’s pride is definitely against begging. Instead he arches his neck against the blade, feels the metal dig in a little, watches Lucifer’s lips part at the sight. “Come on, you want to.“

Lucifer smiles. “Say please and I will.“

“I’ve been manhandled and tied down by strangers today. Don’t you want to claim me back?“ It’s probably not fair to use Lucifer’s possessiveness like that, but the way Lucifer growls – actually growls – at that sends a pleasant shiver down Sam’s spine.

The knife lands on the mattress next to Sam’s head.

“Stay there.“ Lucifer gets off the bed to retrieve a small bottle of lube from his jacket. Sam can’t believe he won this one. He allows himself a smug grin and stays exactly the way he is, laying on the bed, wrists crossed over his head. When Lucifer comes back, Sam spreads his legs for him to settle between them. The look he gets for that is precious.

“Do you know how you look like that?“

“I’m trying not to think about it, because I’d probably die of shame.“

Lucifer chuckles and places a few small kisses on Sam’s hip “Oh, that’s cute.“

Sam huffs. “Get on with it.“

“Saying please is really not that hard, Sam.“

Sam opens his mouth to answer, but a slick finger presses into him and at the same time Lucifer licks from the base of Sam’s cock up to the tip. When Sam’s done trying to arch up against Lucifer’s grip that’s holding his hips down, he’s thoroughly forgotten what he wanted to say.

And by the time Lucifer’s done prepping Sam, he’s far enough gone not to care about his pride any more. “Fuck me now, Lucifer, please!“

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear.“ Lucifer finally sheds his own clothes, crawl’s back between Sam’s legs.

He sucks a mark into Sam’s collarbone, while he presses in slowly, giving him time to adjust. Sam wraps his legs around Lucifer’s waist, when he bottoms out.

“You okay?“

“Yeah. Move.“

“And back to being bossy again.“ Lucifer obliges though. He sets a slow pace, until Sam tightens the hold of his legs around Lucifer’s waist and starts canting his hips up.

Lucifer gives a throaty chuckle. “You’re even bossy when you’re not saying anything.“ But he starts thrusting in harder, and Sam bites his own arm to muffle his moans.

Then Sam’s coming with Lucifer’s name on his lips, and Lucifer’s not far behind.

When Sam comes down from his high, Lucifer’s lying next to him, still panting. “You do beg beautifully. Should do that more often.“

“Oh, shut up.“ Sam rolls on his side to steal a lazy kiss. 

Lucifer leans back a bit, eyes flicking towards Sam’s throat, and grins. “You’re going to have to wear high-necked shirts for the next few days,” he says, looking like he’s very pleased about the fact.

Oh great ... “That bad?“

“See for yourself later.“

“So you don’t mind that I … pushed your buttons there?” Thinking back now to how he used Lucifer’s possessiveness against him it seems to Sam like that maybe wasn’t the nicest move.

Lucifer props himself up on one elbow. “You basically said that you’re mine. I don’t mind that at all.“

“I did?“

“I can only claim you back, if you belong to me, can’t I?“ he states and raises an eyebrow pointedly.

Oh ... “Can I plead temporary insanity?“ Sam realizes he doesn’t care though. Phrasing a relationship like that, like it’s some kind of ownership, isn’t normally something he likes, but for all he cares he can be Lucifer’s. He feels too good to protest in earnest.

“No chance, Mr Lawyer.“


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn something about Lucifer's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's backstory time!

Sam startles awake in the middle of the night, but not thanks to bad dreams. It’s Lucifer moving restlessly beside him, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Lucifer?“

Sam isn’t sure, if he should touch Lucifer in this state, but most of their bodies are touching already, limbs entangled for them to fit in Sam’s bed. So Sam lets his hand drift upwards, over Lucifer’s shoulder, the side of his neck, his cheek, into his hair. “Lucifer?“

The other man stills and blinks. “Sam?“

“I’m here.“

“You’re alive ...“ For a moment he sounds confused.

“You had a nightmare.“

“Oh.“

“You dreamed about me dying?“

“I always dream about people dying.“

“That sounds like no fun.“

“I’m used to it. Go back to sleep, Sam. I’m fine.“

Sam rests his forehead against Lucifer’s. “You rescued me.“

“I know. Go back to sleep.“

But Lucifer pulls Sam even closer, before he drifts off again.

When Sam wakes up again in the morning, Lucifer is already gone.

* * *

The next few days are ... strange. None of them leave the house alone. The only occasions Sam can get Dean to back off a little is when he’s spending time with Lucifer. Apparently Lucifer has somehow wormed – well, more like murdered – his way into Dean’s small circle of trustworthy people by freeing Sam. Sam isn’t going to complain.

When Sam is home, Dean, Charlie and Kevin treat him like a raw egg. He catches them looking at him guiltily now and then, so he knows what this is about. He gets it, and he thinks they deserve to feel a bit guilty about leaving him in the dark. It’s still annoying.

When they let him choose what movie to watch for the third evening in a row, he’s had enough.

“Guys!“ he says. “Please, stop!“

“What?“ Dean asks.

“You’re trying to make it up to me that you got me into trouble.“

Dean and Charlie exchange a look, Kevin just shrugs.

Sam sighs. “Listen, you didn’t tell Dick Roman to kidnap me.“

“Well, yes,“ Charlie says, “but ...“

Sam lifts a hand to cut her off. “And the only thing I’m mad about is that you didn’t tell me about what you were doing.“

Everyone avoids eye contact at that.

Finally, Kevin speaks. “You’re trying to become a lawyer. What were we supposed to say?“

“We didn’t want to ruin your career or something,“ Dean adds.

“We’re all very proud of you.“ Charlie offers a small smile.

“Telling me wouldn’t have ruined my career,“ Sam protests. He’s not sure what he would have said though. Maybe the same he said to Lucifer, that he didn’t want to know details. So it wouldn’t have made much of a difference, but it still hurts to have been left out like that.

He sighs. “Let’s make a promise, okay? No more secrets.“

Kevin gives an amused huff. “You’re already breaking that one yourself. I don’t think your boyfriend’s name is actually Nick.“

“Leave him out of that.“

Charlie leans forward with a grin. “So it isn’t Nick, is it?“

“He’s helping us. Do you want him to keep helping or not?“ Sam looks to Dean for help.

His brother shrugs. “I’m quite sure he actually cares about you, but I’d also feel better, if we knew more about him.“

“He kept your secret, Dean!“

“And I’m not asking you to spill anything, Sam, but he’s deep into something, and it’d be nice to know what kind of trouble he could potentially get you in.“

“He got me out of trouble!“

“Yeah, for now. But apparently someone is trying to reenact the Godfather around here at the moment. So who knows what’s going to happen.“

Sam sighs again. “I’ll ask Nick, if he wants to share anything with the family, alright?“

* * *

The next day Lucifer is waiting in the driver’s seat of Sam’s car that’s parked on one of the college parking lots. He grins. “Keys? I don’t want to jumpstart your baby.“

Sam doesn’t even try to argue, just walks around the car to get in at the passanger side and hands the keys over. If Lucifer wants to drive them to lunch, why not?

Lucifer takes the keys. The next moment there’s quick movement, the soft clink of chains, and handcuffs snap shut around Sam’s wrists. Lucifer’s still smiling, so there’s probably nothing wrong.

Sam sighs and lifts his hands, chain taut between them. “You could just ask, you know?“

Lucifer laughs and starts the motor. “But I love how you don’t even flinch any more, when I do something like that without warning.“

“The high points of dating you.“

Lucifer steers the car onto the street, but Sam catches him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. So Sam decides to make a show out of settling back in his seat in the most relaxed way possible, ignoring the handcuffs completely. “If you’d asked,“ he starts, “I would have told you that I don’t have much time today. And I want to spend at least a part of my lunch break actually eating lunch. So you either make it quick or come visit tonight instead.“

That gets him a low chuckle. “Good to know that you’d be up for it, but for a change I wasn’t thinking about sex.“ Lucifer pulls a small longish piece of metal out of his pocket that Sam recognises as a lockpick. “Here, that’s yours now.“

He spends the rest of the drive explaining about locks and how to open them without a key, and when they arrive at the clearing, Sam is free again. He’s kind of proud of himself.

Lucifer parks the car and leans over for a kiss. “See, told you it’s not hard.“

The next moment the handcuffs close again with a click. “Now try again.“

Sam groans. “You know what I see coming? I learn this, and the next time someone kidnaps me I get tied up with rope.“ And by the way, at what point did ‘the next time someone kidnaps me’ become a sentence Sam can utter casually?

Lucifer grins. “There are tricks to get out of that, too. I’ll show you next time.“

“Why do I get the feeling you’ll be enjoying our next few lunch dates a lot?“

Lucifer shrugs. “Not my fault you look hot tied up.“

* * *

To Sam’s surprise he actually gets to eat something, too. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, each of them chewing on a piece of pizza that Lucifer brought.

“The others start asking questions about you,“ Sam finally says.

Lucifer’s brows furrow. “What kind of questions?“

“If Nick is your real name and stuff like that.“

Lucifer doesn’t stop eating, but his movements get a bit tense. “What did you tell them?“

“That I’m not telling your secrets.“

Lucifer relaxes.

“But that I’d ask, if you’re willing to reveal something. I think Dean wants to be prepared in case your brother tries to do something nasty.“

When Lucifer doesn’t say anything, Sam goes on. “He’s not wrong, you know. Just imagine if Dean hadn’t found my phone and hadn’t gone through our texts. He wouldn’t have known to call you. And how long until you would’ve even realized that I was gone? Also, if Dean had told me there might be people trying to make trouble for him and Bobby, I wouldn’t have parked my car so far away from the workshop. Keeping secrets is probably not doing us any favors.“

“So you actually want to know more about me?“ Lucifer stops eating now, and blue eyes bore into Sam’s. “More than you already know?“

Sam shrugs. “Can’t say I’m not curious.“

For a moment there’s silence again, then Lucifer nods. “Okay, then how about this? You ask what you want to know, and after that we decide together what your brother may need to know.“

That’s an amount of trust Sam hadn’t expected. It makes his heart flutter a little with happiness. “You sure?“

“Sam, you’re probably already suspecting a lot of things. And if you hit on something that I think you really shouldn’t know, I’ll refuse to answer, okay?“

So basically the same deal as last time. Sam nods. “Okay.“

Lucifer smiles. “So, what do you want to know?“

There’s one question Sam’s been dying to ask for a few days now. “What’s your history with Dick Roman?“

Apparently Lucifer didn’t expect that. He blinks. “What makes you think I have a history with him?“

“He said something along the lines. That you were lucky last time. Didn’t say what he meant with that. Last time he tried to lure you into a trap?“

Lucifer shakes his head and puts his half eaten piece of pizza back into the box. “Last time he kidnapped someone who was dear to me.“

Sam almost chokes on his pizza. “What? Who?“

“My brother Gabriel.“ Lucifer stares out at the trees now, but it doesn’t look like he’s actually seeing them.

“Why?“

Lucifer cards his fingers through his hair in a thoughtful gesture. “You might have noticed that my whole family is a bit sketchy?“

“No shit,“ Sam says with a smile, but he gets serious again fast, when the implications of that hit in earnest. “Wait, it’s not just you and your brother? Your whole family? Kind of like the mafia?“

Lucifer shrugs and nods. “Something like that. My grandfather started the whole thing, my father took over after him. Michael is supposed to take over after that. And according to my father’s plans I was supposed to be Michael’s right hand. Or, you know, attack dog for that matter.“

There’s a lot of anger behind the last few words. Sam also puts his piece of pizza away. He’s suddenly not hungry any more.

“Attack dog?“

“You know what I mean.“

Sam nods. He thinks he knows, and it’s a chilling thought. “Your father decided that for you? You were raised to be a killer?“

Finally Lucifer looks at Sam again, but his face is closed off, eyes cold. He just shrugs.

“So,“ Sam tries to change the subject, “Dick Roman kidnapped Gabriel?“

Lucifer exhales and nods. “They were ... competitors, him and father. Dick tried to expand into my family’s business. Thought he could pressure father into stepping down by threatening Gabe.“

“But you freed him.“

“But father decided that we cannot give in to threats.“

Suddenly the pizza sits in Sam’s stomach like a stone.

“So he told me to blow up the building they were holding Gabe, just to make a point. That you won’t gain anything from threatening a member of the Shurley family.“

A shiver runs through Sam’s body, and it’s definitely not one of the good kind. “Holy shit ... Did you ...?“ He doesn’t dare to finish that question.

Lucifer still looks at Sam in a way he can’t quite read. “Do you think I would?“

Sam thinks back on the way Lucifer had almost surrendered, when the guy with the broken arm had threatened Sam. He shakes his head. “I don’t know how much you’ve changed, though.“

“Not that much. I went against father’s orders. Even got Cas to help me and a few other people.“

“Cas?“

“Castiel. Cousin. The Novak in Shurley & Novak comes from his mother. He’s a tough little guy, but helping me almost killed him. He’s still in a wheelchair last thing I heard. Some of the others died.“

“But you got Gabriel out alive?“

Lucifer nods, finally smiling a little. “We got him out and thoroughly destroyed Dick’s empire while we were at it. Well, Michael also helped with that last bit. Did some legal miracle working to get Dick into Purgatory.“

“The prison?“

“Exactly. He stayed there up until recently.“

Sam has a feeling that the story doesn’t end there. “So ... your father was happy?“

“Oh no, he was furious. I defied his orders. I got some good people killed, almost got Cas killed. He has a thing for Cas, don’t ask me. And I made so much noise, I almost exposed the whole family business. He was ready to hand me over to the authorities and blame everything on me alone, if anyone would‘ve caught on.“ Lucifer sighs. “So I left, before he could do that. I hear Gabe left, too, shortly after. Apparently he didn’t take it well that father deemed making a point more important than his life. Who would’ve thought?“ Lucifer’s voice is dripping sarcasm.

Sam tries to think. Had there been something on the news that fits this story? Probably a few years past. Then he remembers. A shooting, several buildings burning down. Dean telling him not to go out at night, because the police said there was some kind of gang war going on.

“Shit ...“ That word is only a whisper, but it seems to draw Lucifer back into the present.

He looks at Sam, manages a smile that may or may not be nothing more than a facade. “Did I finally manage to scare you?“

Sam shakes his head, even though it’s hard to wrap his mind around the thought that the massacre in the warehouse a few days ago isn’t the biggest thing Lucifer has ever pulled. That Lucifer probably never learned how to do anything else than kill people, because that’s what his father had planned for him.

 _We’re all named after archangels_ , Michael had said. So their father named the designated leader Michael and the designated killer Lucifer. If all of this had been a story, it would’ve been a nice symbolism. But you don’t do things like that in real life, you don’t name your children after the roles they’re supposed to play as if their lifes are some kind of game.

“Sam!“ Lucifer leans closer. “Where are your thoughts?“

“I don’t want to ever meet your father.“

“Aw, and there I thought I could bring you home for Thanksgiving.“ Lucifer’s grin is a bit weak around the edges, but Sam laughs anyway.

“So, why did you come back?“ he asks after a while.

Lucifer shrugs. “Revenge.“

“You’re planning on killing your father?“ Sam isn’t sure, if he could handle this. Everything else, yes. But knowing about something like this? That might be a bit too much.

“What? No!“

Sam releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I’m planning on destroying his business. He placed that above everything else, even above his children! I’ll make it crumble, until he’s got nothing left.“ There’s no passion in Lucifer’s voice, just a very calm coldness that makes Sam shiver.

But that’s why Dick Roman has said that Lucifer was building his own business. Is he trying put his own family out of the market? That thought raises another question. “How does Dick Roman fit into this?“

“As I said, he got out of prison recently, and it looks like he’s trying to do the same thing I do.“

Sam’s mind races. He tries very hard not to think about how much trouble all of this could potentially get him into by proxy, because it’s a lot. A shit ton of trouble, as Dean would’ve probably put it. Sam tries not to think about that, so he puts his mind to the task of analyzing the whole situation from a distance, like a puzzle.

“Doesn’t that make Roman a potential ally for you?“

“Probably. If he wasn’t such a dick.“

Sam can’t help but giggle at that. It’s a stupid joke, but he desperately needs something to laugh about right now. It takes some time for the giggling to die down. “So there’s some kind of power struggle going on right now, and you’re fighting on two fronts at once.“

Lucifer sighs and nods. “Basically.“

“I don’t want to tell you how to do your job, but that doesn’t sound healthy.“ It sounds more like a mess just waiting to go very wrong.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect Dick.“ Lucifer clears his throat, extends a hand to sweep a wayward strand of hair out of Sam’s face. “Listen, Sam. If you want me out of your life, just say it. It’d be more complicated now that I’m trying to sort out the mess your brother got himself into, but we could find a way to convince Michael that we broke it off. That was my backup plan anyway. He’ll leave you alone, if he’s sure that we’re not seeing each other any more. I think all he wants is isolate me so I come crawling back to him eventually.“

Sam finds himself leaning into Lucifer’s touch without thinking about it. “I don’t like giving in to threats.“ And it would be even worse. Breaking it off, because Michael might do something bad is not just giving in to threats, it’s preemptively giving in to threats. Every fibre of Sam’s being goes against even considering something like that.

Lucifer smiles. “Of course you don’t. Tell me, if it gets too much, though, okay?“

Sam manages a nod, then he takes a deep breath. “Is there a way I can help?“

Lucifer’s eyes go wide. “What?“

“You heard me. Apparently everyone I know is involved in some kind of illegal shit. So I don’t see the point in trying to stay out of it any more. I’ll get dragged into it anyway. I’d have to ditch all of you to stay clear, and honestly, I don’t want that. So the best to stay out of trouble seems to help end all of this quickly.“

Lucifer’s eyes light up, and his face looks like he’s doing his best not to show utter delight. “Are you sure?“

“Pretty sure.“

Lucifer grins. “You can actually help with your brother’s mess, if you really want to. I talked to Crowley. He’s willing to join me, which would mean that your brother and Bobby Singer would by proxy work for me, which would make them a lot safer. There’s a race right now to round up all the independent businesses in the area and make them choose a side. That’s why the workshop was targeted.“

Sam feels himself relax a bit. This is good. This is really good. Lucifer has just recently demonstrated what it means to attack people that are associated with him, so not even Dick Roman should dare to pull something on the workshop any time soon, if it’s under Lucifer’s protection. “Doesn’t sound like you need help.“

Lucifer pulls a face. “Crowley is willing to join me _under certain conditions_. And he’s a pain in the ass to negotiate with. You talked Azazel into helping us, so I’m confident you could handle Crowley. Set up some kind of contract, if he insists.“ He waves a hand. “You’d do me a favor, because I’m not made for the kind of negotiation that doesn’t involve threats.“

Sam laughs, and it feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders. It’s not like they’re not still in a shit ton of trouble, but now he can do something about it, tackle one of their problems and solve it, instead of waiting for something to happen. Until now he hasn’t realized how much he needed that.

He leans forward, captures Lucifer’s lips in a kiss that turns into something hot and passionate fast. After a while Lucifer pulls back with a laugh. “I thought you don’t have much time.“

“I don’t, but you just made me feel so much better about all of this.“

Lucifer looks confused for a second, then understanding dawns on his features. “Oh yes, of course ... I didn’t think about that. So you actually want to do this?“

Sam nods.

“And have you decided yet what we should tell your brother?“

That’s harder, because there are a lot of things here that’d make Dean go into protective brother mode, and Sam can’t deal with that right now. “Probably as little as possible. But your real name would be a start, since he’s going to be working for you.“

“Oh, I’m looking forward to that conversation.“


	16. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn, if you can behead someone with a piano string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are mostly breathers, before the plot picks up again. But they're supposed to make you laugh, so I hope they do.

“Lucifer?“ Charlie says for the thousandth time. “You’re Lucifer? _The_ Lucifer? The one I was convinced wasn’t real?“

Lucifer grins. They’re sitting in the living room, Sam and Lucifer on the couch, Sam leaning into his boyfriend. (Sam feels like Lucifer declaring him his gives Sam the right to call Lucifer is boyfriend in return.) Kevin is sitting in an armchair, and Dean and Charlie brought chairs from the kitchen. Charlie has turned hers so that she can rest her arms on the backrest. Everyone of them has a bottle of beer, because some conversations should only be held with alcohol near by.

Dean frowns. “How’s the fact that your parents apparently had a very bad sense of humor gonna help us?“

Lucifer smiles and turns to Charlie. “What have you heard about me?“

Charlie opens and closes her mouth a few times, before she manages to say something. “I’m not sure, if you really want to hear that. I mean, most of the stories are really gory.“ She grips the backrest of her chair tighter, her face a mix between horror and fascination. “Did you ... did you really behead someone with a piano string once? And there’s the one where you take someone’s eyes out with a spoon.“

Lucifer tugs Sam closer and intertwines their fingers, like he’s trying to make sure that Sam won’t freak and bail. Like he still expects that to happen. “I think the thing with the spoon was Alastair. Sounds like him.“

Kevin looks like he’s going to be sick, Dean just takes a very long swig from his beer.

“I hugged you!“ Charlie’s voice almost cracks. “How am I still alive?“

Sam feels like he should say something. “Relax, Charlie. Nothing changed.“

Charlie points her beer bottle at Lucifer. “According to the internet he knows twenty five ways to kill someone with a fork!“

Sam feels Lucifer chuckling more than he hears it. The criminal doesn’t deny any of the things Charlie said, but Sam’s pretty sure that most of it is just people on the internet making stuff up. Is it even possible to behead someone with a piano string? Or kill someone with a fork? And why is he even thinking about something like this? He really doesn’t want to imagine it. Sam shakes his head to get rid of the thought and focuses on his brother. Dean meets his eyes and raises an eyebrow in a way that says: ‘Who the fuck did you bring home there, Sammy?’

For someone making a living of stripping down stolen cars he’s judging pretty hard right now, so Sam answers with a bitchface and a shrug.

“Okay,“ Dean says after a while. “I see the point you’re trying to make, but I really hope most of your resumé is made up.“

Lucifer leans forward, eyes boring into Dean. “I won’t tell, so assume for a second it wasn’t. Would we have a problem?“

“Not helping, Lucifer,“ Sam hisses.

“I think it’s important, we’re honest here, Sam,“ Lucifer says without looking away. “Hi, I’m Lucifer. I kill people, and I’m good at it. Does anyone here have a problem with that?“

“You’re right,“ Dean says, meeting Lucifer’s eyes. “We should be honest. So here’s me being honest: It depends. Are you planning on making Sam the Clarice to your Hannibal or something like that? Because so far I thought you had military training or something like that. Turns out I’m wrong, and there’s more of a crazy serial killer thing going on than I’m comfortable with.“

“Dean!“ Sam protests.

Lucifer lets a soothing hand rest at the nape of Sam’s neck. “It’s alright, Sam.“

“Well?“ Dean asks again.

“You’re confusing me with a psychopath, Dean.“ Lucifer’s voice is completely even, though he doesn’t smile anymore, and that’s enough to have Sam worry a bit.

Dean scoffs, obviously trying to provoke now. “What’s the difference?“

Finally Sam recognizes the behaviour. When they were younger, Dean did this sometimes, when their father came home drunk. Testing the waters, trying to see if it was the angry kind of drunk or the harmless kind. Trying to tell, if he should get his baby brother out of harm’s way or not. And directing all of John’s anger towards him and away from Sam, if need be.

Sam’s pretty sure Lucifer won’t get angry because of something like this, but he holds his breath anyway.

“I’d have more fun, if I was one, I guess.“ Lucifer shrugs. “You’d have to consult an expert, if you wanted to know more.“

The choked off sound Charlie is making now could be a laugh.

“But I can tell you what I am,“ Lucifer goes on. “I’m true to my word and reliable in the sense that you’ll always know what kind of behavior will make me want to see you dead. I do prefer to find other solutions to problems, though, getting rid of people permanently is always a last resort. And all I teach your brother is self defence. You didn’t mind that so far.“

Dean relaxes visibly, and Sam releases the breath he held in return. Suddenly Sam is almost glad that Dick Roman kidnapped him, because Lucifer saving the day back then is probably the only thing that makes Dean believe him now.

Sam can almost feel the tension drain out of the room. When Dean speaks again, he sounds more curious than angry. “You really beheaded someone with a piano string once?“

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Trying to behead someone with a piano string will most likely end in it catching at the spine and not cutting all the way through. It’d be a mess.“

“Great,“ Kevin says. “That’s way more than I ever wanted to know about that.“

Charlie’s definitely laughing now. It sounds a bit shrill, like it’s that or go into panic mode once and for all, but at least it’s a laugh. After a moment she calms down a little, takes a deep breath. “This’ll be forever the strangest conversation I ever had in my life. I don’t think anything can top that.“

Sam clears his throat. “Any more questions about my boyfriend’s sanity, or we can get back to topic now?“

Lucifer pulls Sam closer again. “You’re cute, when you’re trying to defend me, Sammy,“ he whispers.

Dean takes another swig from his beer and makes a ‘Go ahead’ gesture.

There’s a pause, then Kevin turns to Lucifer. “So we start working for you and everything magically becomes alright?“

Lucifer shakes his head. “I can offer protection, that’s all.“

Sam still keeps an eye on Dean. His brother looks thoughtful now.

“What if we don’t want to?“ Dean finally asks, completely serious this time. “I mean, if we don’t want to hide behind your reputation?“

Sam leans forward a bit. “It’s not hiding, Dean, it’s business. Work for him, get something out of it.“

Dean doesn’t look convinced, though.

“I’m not forcing you,“ Lucifer adds, “it’s a proposal. You can say no and try and deal with your problems alone. But I don’t run a welfare service, so alone really means alone. Unless you drag Sam into it again, but I think we can both agree that’s not something that should ever happen again.“

Dean’s face goes a bit darker at that. He picks at the label of his beer bottle, ripping small pieces off the paper. They accumulate at his feet without him even noticing.

“I’m in,“ Kevin says into the silence.

Lucifer grins at him. “Welcome to the family.“

“Me too,“ Charlie mumbles after a while. “I mean, this is really crazy, but it’s always good to have the scary people on your side, isn’t it?“ She shoots Lucifer a nervous look. “No offence.“

“None taken.“

“You planning on handing Dick his ass for what he did?“ Dean asks.

Of course Dean would be out for revenge for everything that happened. Sam hadn’t been sure, if they should tell his brother about Lucifer’s plans regarding Roman, because revenge was a thing for Dean, yes, but Lucifer going to war with someone like Roman was also something that’d make Dean worry for Sam’s sake.

Lucifer takes that decision off his hands now by nodding.

“Okay,“ Dean says. “I’m in. _If_ you get Bobby to agree. Which probably means you’ll have to get Crowley on board.“

Lucifer smiles. “We’re on it.“

“But just so we understand each other,“ Dean adds. “I’m not afraid of you. Don’t think you can do whatever you want, just because people tell crazy stories about you online. You hurt Sammy, I will find a way to kick your ass, no matter how many ways you know to kill someone with cutlery.“

Sam sighs, but Lucifer’s smile grows into a grin. “Duly noted.“

* * *

Lucifer doesn’t stay long after that. “I need to meet with Azazel,“ he explains, when they’re alone, standing in the hallway.

“So, he’s alive?“ Sam asks.

“I’m trying to keep your promise, Sam. And he’s proved useful so far.“

Sam’s relieved to hear that. He would have hated it, if he hadn’t be able to keep his word, even though Azazel still gives him the creeps. “He is?“

Lucifer smiles. “If anyone asks, you never saw him betray Dick, he was just very lucky and got away.“

“Oh. That sounds very useful.“

“We’ll see, if he double crosses me or not.“ Lucifer pulls Sam’s head down, and they exchange a slow kiss.

“I’ll arrange a meeting for you with Crowley in the next few days.“

Then Lucifer is gone.


	17. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam proves to be quite competent and Crowley is a snarky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell over on tumblr told me Lucifer tucking money behind the waistband of Sam's pants (like he offered/threatened to do in one of the earlier chapters) is something she needed in her life. Who am I to tell her no?

Bobby leads Sam to one of the office rooms of the workshop. “Crowley’ll be there in a minute. And that Meg chick’s already waiting for you. The one your boyfriend sent?“

Sam nods. Lucifer wouldn’t show up himself, because that’s the point of handing all of this over to Sam, but he felt like there should be some “show of force“, as he put it.

So he sent a tiny woman ...

Not that Sam doubts that Meg is very capably at whatever she does, but he’d expected a show of force to be more about appearance.

Meg greets him with a grin, when he enters. “The unicorn! Nice to meet you again.“  
Sam smiles. “Hi, Meg.“

“I’ll leave you girls alone then,“ Bobby says. “Call, if you need anything.“

There’s not much in terms of furniture in the room. A cluttered desk and two chairs, one behind the desk, one in front of it. Sam wanders around aimlessly, aware that Meg’s watching him.

“The boss did give you the speech about posture, didn’t he?“, Meg asks after a while.

Sam sighs. Lucifer had spent an afternoon basically telling him how to stand and to walk and to sit. It had started harmless enough with something that was more teasing than anything else.

“Sam, if you want Crowley to take you seriously, try looking a bit less cute,“ Lucifer had said.

Sam had looked at him through narrowed eyes. “According to you I always look cute. Maybe that’s on you, not on me.“

Lucifer grinned. “It’s definitely on you, but you could do something about it, you know?“

“Yeah? Enlighten me.“

“Well, you’re a big guy, so use your height.“

“I thought I’m doing that,“ Sam said. “It worked a few times in the past to get people to back off.“

“Yeah, college kids maybe.“

“Of course college kids! I’ve only recently started hanging out with criminals, you know?“ After a moment Sam added: “If you don’t count my brother and my roommates, that is.“

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Okay ... listen ... Start with not ducking your head like that.“

“Like what?“

“The way you do. Like you’re always afraid you’ll bump it somewhere, if you carry it high.“

“That’s because I do. I have to duck, when I walk through doors, you know? And lamps always hang too low. Sometimes even the ceiling is too low!“

“Poor baby,“ Lucifer mocked. “Hold it high anyway, and I promise, I’ll be there to kiss the pain away, if you hurt yourself, okay?“

Sam scowled at him.

Lucifer grinned. “Now you went from puppy to angry puppy. That doesn’t help.“

“Are you seriously trying to piss me off?“

“Does is work? Because all I’m seeing is –“

Lucifer cut himself short, when Sam took a step towards him, drawing up to his full height, looking down at him. It occurred to Sam that it doesn’t happen often that he even notices that Lucifer is shorter than him. Normally the other man makes up for it somehow. Probably with his ego that’s always big enough to fill the whole room.

“Now you’re actually trying.“ Lucifer looked very pleased. “So let me show you how to do this without getting angry.“

What had followed had been a very detailed lesson on body language. Some of it Sam had already known. He wants to defend people in court one day, he has to know the basics of how to make an impression. But he’d only ever read about it. No one had ever demonstrated like Lucifer had. No one had ever made him try and given feedback. Trust the criminal to teach him something that’s more useful for his future career than some of his courses at college.

Sam straightens up now, and Meg nods. “Crowley will try to throw you off balance,“ she says. “Better get in the right mindset now.“

There’s a knock at the door, and it opens immediately after. Crowley strides in as if he owns the place. “Hello Meg.“ He nods at her. Then he looks Sam up and down. “Hello boy. Didn’t think Lucifer liked them that young.“

Sam’s pretty sure he doesn’t look as young as Crowley makes it sound. For a moment he has to fight the urge to get defensive for Lucifer’s sake, though, tell Crowley that he’s definitely legal, been legal for years. Of course that’d just let Crowley know that his little comment had the desired effect.

“It’s Sam Winchester,“ he says instead. “And these are the terms on which Lucifer wants to work with you.“ He hands Crowley a list of things Lucifer had said would be the optimum he hopes to gain from working with Crowley. Most of the points on the list are up for negotiation and all of it takes into account what Crowley had said he wanted earlier. But Crowley can find out about that by himself as far as Sam’s concerned. He’s really fed up with people commenting on his relationship with Lucifer like he’s some kind of pet. “Let’s go over them. I’m sure you won’t have many objections, and we can wrap this up fast.“

Crowley lifts an eyebrow. “He likes his boys fierce, eh?“

“Every time you say the word ‘boy’ I’m less inclined to compromise.“

Sam hears a sound to his right that is probably Meg trying not to laugh. He fights not to look.

Crowley’s eyebrow travels a bit higher. “How much authority did he give you over this?“

“Enough to make you regret it, if you don’t take me seriously.“

For a moment there’s silence, just Crowley seizing him up. Sam meets his eyes, heart beating too fast, but he’ll be damned, if he fails here. He was handcuffed and scared, when he’d talked Azazel into helping him. Now he’s on familiar ground, and there’s Meg by his side, probably with order to kill anyone who tries to harm him. This should be easier.

“I see.“ Crowley smiles. “Well then, Mr. Winchester, shall we begin?“

* * *

It’s evening, when Sam lets Lucifer in through his bedroom window. Apparently that’s more fun than using the door. While he closes the window, Lucifer snakes his arms around Sam’s waist, places kisses on Sam’s neck that make him shudder. He can feel the tension of the day melt away.

“From what Meg told me I gather it went well.“

Sam nods. “The list of what Crowley agreed to is on the desk.“

Lucifer lets him go reluctantly. He steps towards the desk, picks up the piece of paper, lifts an eyebrow. “That’s almost the optimum.“

Sam smiles and shrugs. “I think he is really glad to have you as an ally. Most of the haggling he did was for show.“

Lucifer laughs. “Is that so?“ He folds the paper and puts it in the pocket of his pants, then he stalks back towards Sam. “Since you worked for me today, you should get paid.“

He pulls a roll of dollar bills from another pocket, then he’s in Sam’s personal space again, crushes their lips together. Sam loses himself in the kiss, until he feels fingers tugging at the waistband of his jeans. When they separate and he looks down, the money is tucked behind the waistband like Lucifer had said he’d do it the last time he’d paid Sam.

“Seriously?“

Lucifer grins. “Wanted to do this for a while now.“

“For someone most of the underworld of this city is so fucking afraid of you can be really childish sometimes.“ Sam pulls the money free and puts it in his pocket without counting. By the feel of it it’ll probably be enough for his part of the rent next month. Which means he can use his scholarship money to buy himself a new notebook. His old one has been dying for a while now. He has to admit, illegal activities come with nice benefits.

Lucifer shrugs. “Let me play.“

Sam laughs and leans in for another kiss. “What’s the game? Make me feel like the boytoy everybody thinks I am?“

It’s supposed to be a joke, but saying it Sam realizes how much he wants Lucifer to tell him that he’s more than that.

Lucifer cups Sam’s face with his hands, looks into his eyes, more serious now. “Did Crowley call you that?“

“No, he just called me boy and tried to make it sound like I’m underage.“

“I trust you gave him hell for that?“

“Of course.“

The next kiss is just a gentle touch of lips to lips. “That’s my boy.“

It’s the way Lucifer says it that makes Sam not mind the word. It’s the opposite of what Crowley had made it sound like, and beneath it there’s almost the reassurance Sam wanted to hear. He protests anyway. “Lucifer!“

“What? You’re mine. I get to call you that.“

And Sam just sighs and melts into the next kiss. “You’re mine“ is not exactly what he wanted to hear, but it’ll do for now.


	18. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam gets mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot happens here.

“Sam Winchester, do you have a moment?“

Sam freezes, when he hears Professor Zachariah call after him. During the last few weeks Zachariah hasn’t even so much as acknowledged Sam’s existence. That he wants something now can’t mean anything good.

Sam turns and waits for the other students to leave the lecture hall. As soon as they’re alone, Zachariah beckons him over. Sam’s glad about Lucifer’s lesson in body language, because they enable him to cross the room with something that looks like confidence. His professor gives him a tight lipped smile and hands him an envelope. “Michael Shurley sends his regards.“

With that he hurries out.

Sam doesn’t open the envelope until he’s home. It sits in his backpack and seems to make it twice as heavy. He only waves to Kevin in passing who’s sitting in the kitchen, hurries up the stairs into his room. There he takes the envelope out.

It’s big and brown and there’s nothing on it that betrays the fact that it came from Lucifer’s brother, but Zachariah wouldn’t lie, would he? Not about something like that.

The question is, should he open it? Sam starts to understand Lucifer’s paranoia. What if there is something lethal in there? Michael wouldn’t want to kill him, though, would he? He should know that this would only piss Lucifer off. This is most likely some kind of threat or an attempt to bribe him. Sam spends a moment to try and feel out what’s underneath the paper. More paper. Paperclip in one corner.

He’s getting way too paranoid. Sam takes a deep breath and rips the envelope open.

It neither explodes nor is there anything poisonous coming out of it. Of course not.

What falls out when he turns the envelope, is a police report. It has tomorrows date on it and it details the arrest of a certain Samuel Winchester because of drug possession. It even says which kinds of drug have been found and that he was trying to sell them to other college students. Witnesses are named, but their names are blackened out.

Sam has been an attentive student, so he knows without checking that all of this would land him in jail for at least a few years, if it was true.

He’s pretty sure Michael can make it look true.

It’s obvious what kind of message this is. If Sam doesn’t do what Michael wants, he’ll get in trouble. Sam sits and stares at the documents for a long time. He tries to think. They’d have to actually find drugs in his possession to make this work. But it looks like Michael can make the police do what he wants. Of course not all the police, but all it takes is one officer to claim they’ve found drugs and produce some fake evidence, and that’d be Sam’s undoing. Is this something Michael can actually do? Maybe he’s bluffing. Maybe he hopes Sam will be so scared he won’t risk it.

Because if he’s honest, a few years in jail are scary as hell.

At some point Sam’s phones buzzes, but he barely registers it. He just goes through the documents again, tries to find a crack he can use to expose this lie. There has to be something here. He looks for the name of the officer who’s written the report, but that is blackened out too. If Sam could tell who’s corrupt and who isn’t ...

A piece of paper falls out, when Sam turns the pages again. It’s just a short note:

_I respect loyalty, but I can assure you my brother doesn’t even know the meaning of that word let alone how to appreciate it. You’re nothing but a toy to him.  
Come to my office tomorrow at 10. I still have high hopes for you._

A threat and a bribe and an attempt to mess with his feelings all in one go. Nice.

There’s a knock at the door and Sam flinches. He hastily collects all the papers. “Yeah?“

Kevin pokes his head in. “Everything alright? You looked pretty shaken.“

“I’m fine.“

Kevin eyes him for a moment. “I remember someone saying something about no more secrets.“

Sam manages a weak laugh. His roommate is right of course, but this? This’ll make Dean explode. Sam can’t have that right now. Kevin may be able to help, though. “Is there a way to make blackened out text readable again?“ he asks instead of an explanation.

With an exaggerated eye roll, because of course this is no answer at all, Kevin steps all the way into the room and closes the door behind him. “Depends.“

“On what?“

“It gets harder the more often it has been photocopied or scanned and then printed again. Stuff like that.“ He squints at the papers Sam is holding. “What is it?“

“Promise you won’t tell Dean.“

Kevin sighs. “I will regret this, will I?“

“You will regret it, if you tell Dean.“

“Is that a threat?“

Sam blinks, because no, of course it isn’t. It’s just that all hell will break lose, if Dean learns about this. But then he remembers that Kevin may think he can sic is boyfriend on people, or something like that. “No! What the hell, Kevin? No! Here. Take a look.“

He hands the documents over, and Kevin’s eyes go wide, while he reads them. “This is strange ...“

“No shit.“

“No, Sam.“ Kevins waves the papers around. “This is a threat, right? There’s tomorrow’s date on these reports. This is a: ‘This will happen, if you don’t ...’ whatever kind of thing, right?“

Sam nods.

“Then why make some crime up? Why not use an existing crime like Bobby’s workshop. This is Dick Roman’s doing, isn’t it? He knows.“

Sam shakes his head, but then pauses. It’s not Dick Roman’s doing, but Michael Shurley seems pretty well informed in every other regard. Is it possible that he doesn’t know what Dean and Bobby have been up to? He could easily threaten Sam with handing them over to the police. It’s a good sign that he doesn’t seem to know, isn’t it? It means there are limits to what he can do.

“Doesn’t matter, does it?“, Sam finally says.

“Well, yeah, probably not.“

“And a made up crime is easier to disprove.“

Kevin nods.

“So what about the blackened out text?“

“I can try a few things. And if we can tell Charlie as soon as she gets home, she may have something up her sleeve, too.“

Sam feels a knot in his stomach unclench a little. It probably won’t hurt to tell Charlie. And if they can figure out who the people are Michael has roped into his scheme, there has to be a way out of this.

Lucifer will be able help as soon as they have names, even though Sam doesn’t even want to think about what that help will look like. But names first. Lucifer won’t be able to do anything without names anyway, and Sam wants to present his boyfriend with solid research and a plan and not come running to him like a frightened child as soon as there’s even a hint of trouble. 

When he follows Kevin out of his room, his phone buzzes again. Sam ignores it. He can get back to whoever that is later, but he has only until 10 tomorrow morning to find a solution for this situation.


	19. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another really bad Dick joke in here that Sam refuses to even acknowledge. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Apart from that Sam and Lucifer have their first fight, so this is not a happy chapter. You have been warned. (It ends good, though.)

They don’t even need to ask Charlie for help. Kevin scans the report and does some things with Photoshop Sam doesn’t bother to get him to explain, and then they have the names of the ‘witnesses’ as well as the police officer who is supposed to file the report.

Sam takes the list to his own room. He googles every one of them. It’s way too easy. There are facebook profiles, some even with an address or at least a phone number that isn’t friends locked. He finds instagram accounts that tell him a lot about those people’s habits. There are tons of photos for the students, he finds one of the police officer, too. He makes files for all of them, even though it makes him feel like a creep and a stalker. But maybe there’s something here he can use to get them to turn their back on Michael. Something that isn’t Lucifer sneaking in their houses at night and slitting their throats, because Sam is pretty sure none of those people deserve that. That’s why he still hasn’t called his boyfriend. Sure, Lucifer has said he prefers to find other solutions, that killing people is the last resort, but he’s also left no survivors in that warehouse just to make the point that it’s not a good idea to mess with what’s his.

So Sam prefers to have something, before he trusts Lucifer with that list of names.

A sharp knock on his window startles him out of his work. So much for that plan. He hurries over to let Lucifer in.

The criminal’s face is serious, and there’s blood on his clothes. Not much, just a spray pattern of small splotches on his sleeves, but enough to tell Sam that something is amiss.

“You alright?“ Lucifer climbs in, all fluent movements, predator mode.

Sam nods. “What happened?“

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?“, Lucifer asks instead of an answer. His gaze sweeps the room, hand half under his jacket, probably grabbing a weapon.

Shit. Sam had forgotten that he had received and ignored a text message. Had Lucifer tried to call him, too? Maybe while Sam had been in Kevin’s room.

“Sorry,“ he says. “There _is_ a problem. Been busy working on a solution. Would have called you later.“

Lucifer’s faces goes dark at that. “Later?“ He takes a step towards Sam, and Sam can’t help it, he takes one back. He’s never seen Lucifer like this before, all the playfulness gone. Okay, he has seen Lucifer like this, when he’d asked Azazel what he was supposed to do with him. But back then Lucifer’s anger mostly hadn’t been directed at Sam.

“When later, Sam? Because it’s been three hours since I found one of Michael’s spies in my ranks and he boasted about my brother having found a way to take you away from me. And. You. Didn’t. Answer. Your. Phone.“ Lucifer doesn’t raise his voice, it just gets more forceful with every word. And with every word he takes a step forward, Sam backing up, until his back hits the wall. Sam’s still pretty sure Lucifer won’t hurt him, but his mind is racing to process a ton of new information, and in the meantime some primal instinct has taken over that just reacts to the tone of Lucifer’s voice, to his body language that practically screams threat.

Also, there’s guilt. Sam had been so absorbed in his own problems that he didn’t even consider that it could be important for Lucifer to know about all of this right away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think ...“

“Yeah, you obviously didn’t think.“ Lucifer grabs a fistful of Sam’s t-shirt and shoves him back against the wall. “I dropped everything as fast as I could to get here. I’m almost at Dick Roman’s throat at the moment, and I can’t afford to hurry out here, because you’re too lazy to answer your damn phone!“

Maybe it’s the fact that Lucifer just admitted that he was genuinely worried, but something snaps in Sam’s brain, snaps him out of covering mode, makes him angry in return. He may have made a mistake, but Lucifer has no right to go all alpha male on him!

“And I said I’m sorry,“ Sam spits back. “I messed up, I get it! Now stop the posturing and let me finish my sentences!“

Lucifer blinks. He doesn’t let up his grip, but it’s obvious that this isn’t the kind of reaction he’s used to.

Sam takes a deep breath. There’s the urge to shout some more, to tell Lucifer that Sam has the right to ignore his phone whenever he pleases. That’s what he’d do in a normal relationship, but in a normal relationship a fight about not answering the phone would be fueled by misplaced jealousy. This wasn’t Lucifer thinking he cheated, though. This was Lucifer thinking he might be dead.

So Sam does his best to make his voice sound even. “You can talk to me like a normal human being, you know? You don’t need to scare me to drive the point home. I get that I messed up. I’m sorry. There was trouble and I panicked and didn’t think straight.“

Lucifer stares at him for a moment, then he relaxes, lets Sam go. “You didn’t think I could help, if there was trouble?“

Sam’s anger flares up again. “You said it yourself, you’re busy. And I’m not a child, I can deal with trouble without you holding my hand every damn step of the way. I would’ve called you as soon as I had a complete overview over the situation.“

Lucifer scowls. “Sam, trouble means either Dick or Michael, and that concerns both of us. You can’t keep that from me because you think you need to prove your independence. There could have been more people in danger than just you! You need to tell me something like this right away!“

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Lucifer cuts right over what he was going to say. “And I don’t care if that makes it look like my boytoy is running to me crying as soon as someone’s mean to you. That’s the problem here, isn’t it?“

That hits home. Sam swallows and nods. “Part of it.“

“And the other part?“ Lucifer demands.

The answer to that question will probably make Lucifer mad again. Sam glances towards the list of names that’s lying next to his laptop on his desk, and takes a deep breath. “I was trying to find a solution that doesn’t involve killing anyone.“

“I see.“ Lucifer’s voice is cold and clipped. He turns around sharply and sits on the chair in front of Sam’s desk. He finds the police report and Michael’s note, reads it, curses through gritted teeth. Next is the list of names, then the files Sam has open in several windows on his screen. Sam shoves his hands in his pockets and waits in silence.

When Lucifer speaks again, there’s no anger left in his voice. “That’s good work you did there.“

Is this some kind of peace offering? Sam decides to take it. “Thanks.“

“So I take it you’re not going to give in to Michael’s demands?“

Sam scoffs. “Are you kidding me? Even if I wanted to ditch you, what’s next, if I give in now? Becoming your brother’s pet or something? Because he can use that threat over and over again.“

Lucifer smiles, even though it’s bit weak around the edges. “That’s my boy.“

Sam shoots him a glare. “You don’t get to call me boy after you just got mad at me for trying to prove my independence! That’s the kind of stuff that makes me want to prove it!“

“I get to call you whatever I want as long as you insist on implying the only thing I’m good for is killing people.“

Shit again. “I didn’t say that.“

Lucifer shifts in Sam’s chair, drapes one leg over the armrest as if he’s trying to look more relaxed than he is. “You thought that’s what I’d do as soon as you handed me that list.“ He takes the piece of paper, looks at it again, even though Sam’s pretty sure he has committed the names to memory already.

For a moment Sam tries to think about something nice to say. Something that’ll obscure the fact that Lucifer is absolutely right.

“Don’t start lying to me now, Sammy.“

Sam folds his arms in front of his chest. Fine. “You realize there’s blood on your clothes, right?“

Lucifer looks down on his sleeves as if he only just remembers. “Okay, fair point. But that doesn’t mean that’s the only way I know to solve problems.“

“You keep saying that, but tell me I’m wrong in this case. We have until ten tomorrow morning to resolve this. Tell me you don’t want to take the easy out here.“

“You think killing people is easy?“

“I think it’d be the fastest way to get rid of this problem, and I think you don’t value the lives of people you don’t know enough to go looking for another solution while time is ticking away.“ As soon as the last word is out, Sam holds his breath. Lucifer wants honesty, he gets honesty. Doesn’t mean he has to like it, though, so Sam is prepared for another outburst.

And for a moment it looks like one is coming. Lucifer leans forward in Sam’s chair, fixes him with icy blue eyes, but when he speaks there isn’t much anger in his voice. “You also think I don’t value your opinion enough to consult you on a decision like that, when it concerns you?“

Sam opens his mouth and closes it again. He definitely shouldn’t feel so happy while the conversation revolves around murder, but he’s pretty sure he can feel butterflies. “You do?“

Lucifer leans back again, this time more convincingly relaxed. “And there I thought you were clever, Sammy.“

Sam huffs. “So we can resolve this without someone dying?“

“We could. If we had a few days, I guess we could blackmail, bribe and scare most of them. But even killing all of them will be hard to pull off in the time we have left.“ All of a sudden, Lucifer looks tired. He rubs his face with his free hand. “Especially since I have Dick related things planned tonight.“

Sam chews his lower lip. This is getting worse and worse. “So on top of the fact that there is no time to keep me out of jail and my conscience clean at the same time, I’m also your biggest weakness right now.“

Lucifer pulls a face, but nods.

“You’re always asking if I want you out of my life, but I don’t see why you’d want to keep _me_ in _your_ life under those circumstances.“ It hurts to say that, but Sam has seen the look in Lucifer’s eyes, when he’d talked about revenge on his father. Sam can’t expect to compete with that. He’s become an obstacle for Lucifer, so he’ll probably have to go. Upside on that is that no one has to die for him to stay free.

For a moment Lucifer does nothing but open and close his fists, crumpling the list in the process. “We can pull this off, if you let me kill at least that police officer,“ he says after a while. “Will get a bit messy, but should be possible. I don’t like giving in to threats any more than you do, you know? You’re mine. I intend to keep you as long as you let me. Michael gets no say in this.“

That sends a shiver down Sam’s spine, a good one. Great timing for his subconsciousness to decide that Lucifer’s possessiveness should become a turn on for him. Or is it the combination of possessiveness and Lucifer actully asking for Sam's permission before he does anything about this mess? Because that’s a pretty big deal. Can Sam really sic his boyfriend on people? He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to, but ... No. He forces the thought away to mull it over later. “Fighting two fights at once is still a stupid idea.“

Lucifer scowls at him. “Name a better one.“

Sam bites his lower lip again, then sighs. “I may have one, but you probably won’t like it.“


	20. You mean too much to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam explains his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not used to posting smut, but the sex here is actually plot-relevant (you'll see later), so ... *covers eyes and hits post button*
> 
> Also, my wonderful beta reader [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins) called me a tease for this chapter.

Lucifer sure as hell doesn’t look happy, when Sam is done explaining. He’s still sitting in Sam’s chair, Sam sits on the bed, legs drawn up, back against the wall.

“You think you can bullshit Michael?“ Lucifer asks. “Make him believe you got scared and broke up with me?“

“That was your plan B, too, wasn’t it?“

Lucifer clicks his tongue. “No, my plan B was to actually break up to keep you safe, Sammy. Your plan is to lie about it. To bullshit my brother, who’s been the lawyer for a crime boss a.k.a. a professional bullshitter since your were in preschool.“

Sam swallows. Putting it that way makes it sound a lot more difficult than he’d imagined. “We just have to keep the pretence up, until you’re done with Dick Roman,“ he says anyway. “That’s not that long, isn’t it?“

Lucifer shrugs. “If everything goes well, he’s dead next week. But maybe it doesn’t.“  
All Sam can feel at the thought of Dick Roman being dead is relief. One less problem. Lucifer is definitely a bad influence on him, but he really doesn’t care.

“Then we still won some time to come up with something else. And it’s the best plan we got, unless you want to go make up with your family, or something like that.“

Lucifer’s mouth draws into a thin line. “Did you listen, when I told you about my father?“

“Just saying ...“

For a while Lucifer just sits in Sam’s chair, brooding. “Okay,“ he says finally. “What would you tell him?“

“That the thought of going to jail scares me. That you always left me the option to get out, if it got too much. Now it got too much.“

Lucifer nods, icy blue eyes never leaving Sam. “How did I react?“

“You’re the one who brings it up from time to time, so you’d ...“ Sam stops himself. Yes, Lucifer brings it up from time to time, but he’s also possessive and he killed nineteen people to get Sam out of Dick Roman’s grasp, and Michael would be taking something away from him that Lucifer thinks of as his.

“You got angry,“ Sam says after a moment. “You kept it together pretty well, but it’d probably be a scary sight, especially for someone who lets himself be spooked by Michael’s threats.“

Now there’s a smile tugging at the corners of Lucifer’s lips. “That’s not bad. Michael will believe it.“

“It’s set then?“

Lucifer shakes his head. “What will you do, if he doesn’t buy it?“

“I’ll text Dean every hour. He can let you know, if he doesn’t hear from me.“ Sam doesn’t like stringing Dean into this, but he doesn’t know if Michael can somehow tap into their phones, so he won’t text Lucifer and risk giving it all away.

“Will you just wait for me to rescue you then?“

Sam shakes his head. “If I see an opportunity to get away, I’ll take it. Michael would probably use me as bait in a trap for you, wouldn’t he?“

Lucifer taps his index finger against his lower lip. “I’m not sure. I don’t think he wants to kill me like Dick does. He could use you to blackmail me. To get me in line again.“

Sam furrows his brows. Something here doesn’t quite line up. “But blackmailing you to get back at his side would mean that he can never trust you. You’d turn against him at the first chance. That can’t be what he wants.“

Lucifer shrugs. “I don’t see much of a difference to how it was before. Father always told Michael he had to keep me on a tight leash, because I ‘don’t know moderation’. I’m not sure about Michael, but father definitely never trusted me to begin with.“

Sam is the first to admit that he doesn’t know Lucifer for very long yet, but keeping him on a tight leash seems to Sam like exactly the wrong thing to do. Maybe his brother getting kidnapped had only been the last straw for Lucifer to break with his family.

That doesn’t help them now, though.

“Trying to plan for the worst case is no use,“ he says after a while. “We can’t tell how Michael will react and what he’ll do. We just have to see and then try to come up with something. At least we’re pretty sure he won’t just kill me, are we?“

Lucifer nods. Judging by the expression on his face he also knows that asking ‘What if?’ questions won’t get them anywhere. Then why does he do it? Is he stalling?

“I don’t like it,“ he says.

Sam folds his arms in front of his chest. “So you don’t think I can do it.“ Then he thinks back to the last time he’s talked to Michael, to Lucifer’s reaction afterwards. Maybe there’s something else at play here, too. “Or don’t you trust me? Do you still think you brother can turn me against you with just a few words?“

Lucifer doesn’t say anything, but after a moment he gets up and walks towards the bed. Sam stays where he is, leaning against the wall. He straightens his legs, when Lucifer gets on the bed, so his boyfriend can crawl on top of him, basically sitting in his lap. Lucifer cards his fingers through Sam’s hair, looking down at him. “To be honest, I don’t want you and Michael in the same room for even a second.“

“So you don’t trust me.“ Sam gets it, in Lucifer’s line of work it’s potentially deadly to trust the wrong people, but still it hurts.

“I do trust you. To an extend.“ Lucifer continues stroking through Sam’s hair, and Sam almost leans into the touch, even though he’s not happy with what he’s hearing.

“Has to be a pretty small extend, if you still expect me to betray you the first chance I get.“

Suddenly Lucifer fists his hand in Sam’s hair, hard enough it hurts a little. “Listen, Sam. Michael is really good at making things sound reasonable that aren’t. He makes you think you’re acting in your own interest or in the interest of people that mean something to you, when all you actually do is give him what he wants. He does not believe in letting people make their own decision, he coaxes them the way he wants them one way or another.“

So it’s not a trust issue per se? Just Lucifer thinking Sam is stupid enough to fall for crap like that? It’s getting better and better. Sam opens his mouth to say something along the lines, but Lucifer places a finger over his lips. “You’re good, but you’re still young. I don’t think you’d knowingly betray me, but Michael is really good at messing with your head. And you mean too much to me.“

In Sam’s opinion ‘You mean too much to me.’ is a step up from ‘You’re mine.’, so that’s something. It’s also hard to stay pissed at Lucifer after he admitted as much. Sam relaxes and kisses the finger Lucifer has placed over his lips. “I’ll be careful,“ he insists. “Let me try.“

Lucifer stares down at him for a moment, lips drawn into a thin line. “Are you giving me those puppy eyes on purpose? Really, Sam? That’s just low.“ When Sam just keeps looking up at him, he finally sighs. “Fine. Be more than just careful, though. Pretend everything he says is a document you have to check for pitfalls, before you sign.“

Sam nods, until Lucifer tugs at his hair, tilts Sam’s face upwards to press their lips together. It takes a long time until they have to come up for air again.

Sam’s panting, licking Lucifer’s taste from his lips. He could do this for the rest of the day, but he remembers what had been said earlier. “Didn’t you say something about me keeping you from important business?“

Lucifer pulls a face, then he leans back a bit to reach the phone in his pocket. “One second.“ He selects one of his contacts, waits for the other person to answer.

“Meg,“ he says after a moment. “Is our spy still alive? ... Conscious? ... Nice. Let him escape, but not after you got mad at him, because Michael actually succeeded in taking Sam from me and you all will be suffering my foul mood for the next few days ... Yes. Now that I think of it, don’t forget to heavily imply that he’ll be the first to get a taste of said foul mood. That should be an incentive to hurry up with the escape. I want him gone before tomorrow morning.“

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “I know. Oh, and by the way, how long until the preparations for our operation tonight are done? ... Good. I’ll meet you at the spot we discussed.“

He hangs up and grins down at Sam. “Apparently I got two hours.“

Sam can’t help but grin back, but at the same time he’s thinking fast. Two hours, before they won’t see each other for a while, won’t even be able to text, just to be sure. Before that happens he wants to make Lucifer feel as much at ease as he can with what’s going to happen tomorrow. And the only way Sam knows how to make Lucifer worry less about betrayal is to make himself vulnerable, prove his trust in Lucifer. “Want to tie me up for sex?“

Lucifer’s eyes light up instantly. “You sure?“ he asks. “You’ve been constantly complaining about me tying you up for practice purposes the last few days.“

Sam can’t deny that, but he also knows how to get out of a lot of knots by now, and he can pick a double lock on a pair of handcuffs in under ten seconds. He’s also noticed how Lucifer looks at him, when he’s tied up. Part as if he can barely believe that Sam lets him do this, part all predatory delight. Most of Sam’s complaints are just for show. He likes that look. Now he shrugs. “Just promise me I don’t have to get out of it on my own for a change.“

Lucifer’s grin gets a sharp edge. “Wouldn’t be half as much fun, if you could.“ He gets off Sam’s lap, tugs at the hem of Sam’s t-shirt.

Sam gets the hint and pushes off the wall to pull the piece of clothing over his head.

Lucifer watches. “Hand over your lockpick, then get up on your knees and turn around.“

“Yessir,“ Sam mocks, but he does what he’s told. The lockpick lands on the floor somewhere. After he turned, he hears the by now familiar clink of chain links. Lucifer pulls Sam’s arms behind him, handcuffs his hands behind his back.

“Look at you obeying orders for a change,“ Lucifer purrs.

Sam lets his head fall back on Lucifer’s shoulder, cranes his neck, until he can nibble at Lucifer’s earlobe, and is rewarded with the sharp intake of breath. “Don’t get too used to it.“ Then he takes a deep breath for what he’s going to say next. “But for the next two hours I’m yours. Do whatever you want. Don’t ask permission.“

He likes he low groan that pulls from Lucifer.

“Don’t do something like that, Sammy.“ At the same time though, Lucifer’s arms snake around Sam’s waist, and deft fingers open the button of his jeans.

“Why not?“ Sam finds the edge of of Lucifer’s jawline and gently bites down on it.

There’s a small moan, fingernails scraping over the skin just above the waistband of Sam’s boxer shorts. Lucifer’s voice is low and rough next to his ear. “You know what I want to do, knowing I’ll have to let you walk into Michael’s den tomorrow?“

“Apart from hopefully fucking me into the mattress?“ Sam asks against Lucifer’s skin.

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t that cheeky, when we first met.” There’s a smile in Lucifer’s voice. When he continues, his tone is just as casual. “No, I want to carve my name into your skin so there’s no mistake, who you belong to.“

Fuck. A shiver runs through Sam’s body, but at the same time, his hips buck up almost on their own, into Lucifer’s touch. That’d be a mark that won’t vanish any more, not completely, and to Sam’s surprise the thought doesn’t bother him. Thinking about the pain of being cut, that’s what scares him a little, but it also adds to the thrill. And Sam has just told Lucifer that he can do whatever he wants, and he’s not going to back down now. “Just pick a spot where I can hide it easily.“

Suddenly Lucifer’s nails dig into Sam’s skin painfully. “That’s really tempting offer. And I know you have a thing for knives, but that’s a bit more than that, don’t you think?“

Sam’s mouth is suddenly dry, but he won’t back out now. “I stand by what I said before.“ How bad can it get? It’ll just be some shallow cuts.

“Are you trying to prove something to me, Sammy?” Lucifer pulls him closer, places kisses on his shoulders and neck.

“Are you taking me seriously?”

Lucifer huffs. “Okay. When Dick Roman is dead and you still think that’s something you want to go through with, I’ll do it. Happily. Think about it until then.“

The next second Lucifer shoves his hand all the way into Sam’s pants and curls it around Sam’s dick. There isn’t much room for thoughts after that.

Minutes later Sam is naked, and Lucifer bends him over, shoves until he falls face down into his pillows, ass sticking up.

And yes, that position is kind of humiliating, but Sam still stands by his word. And just like that it becomes a matter of pride to let Lucifer do this to him, which makes it half as bad. It gets even better, when Lucifer murmurs “I know this probably hurts your pride a little. Let me make it up to you.“ against Sam’s tailbone, and then licks further down.

Sam gasps, when Lucifer’s tongue breaches him. “Fuck!“

Lucifer chuckles. “Ever gotten a rimjob before?“

“N-no.“

“I’ll make it a good first time for you, then.“

Not long until Sam has completely forgotten what he must look like and just rocks against Lucifer’s tongue and later Lucifer’s fingers, too, moaning into the pillow.

Finally Lucifer lines himself up behind Sam and pushes in, slowly and carefully. By the time he bottoms out Sam is panting. Lucifer leans down. His lips are hot on Sam’s shoulders and neck, sucking marks into his skin.

“Not where anyone can see them,“ Sam reminds him, surprised he’s actually still able to form coherent sentences.

“You’ll have to wear a suit and a tie tomorrow to fit in. Won’t exactly make for a low neckline.“ Lucifer places another mark between Sam’s shoulder blades. “I’d love to see that by the way.“

Sam laughs. “Didn’t think you had a thing for guys in suits.“

“You’d make a fine picture in one, I think.“

“I’ll take a photo for you.“

“That’s a good boy.“

“No photo, if you keep that up,“ Sam warns. He rocks back against Lucifer as well as he can, trying to get him to move.

Lucifer chuckles, while he sets a slow rhythm that’s really good for the first few thrusts, then makes Sam pull on his restraints, because he wants to speed it up, but he can’t properly the way he’s lying.

“You want to take more than two hours with that?“

“Always complaining.“ Lucifer pulls out almost completely, stays that way for a moment, fingers digging into Sam’s hips to hold him still.

Sam whimpers, even though he’ll never admit to that. “Lucifer!“

“You said something before that I’d really like to hear again.“

“I don’t think you deserve that, whatever it was.“

“You said you’re mine.“

“I said I’m yours for the next two hours.“

“Smartass.“ But Lucifer snaps his hips forwards and sets to fucking Sam properly.

* * *

A while later Sam’s lying on his back, exhausted but happy. Lucifer is kissing Sam’s wrists, where the handcuffs dug into his flesh and left a red line. He looks very pleased about that.

“I’m yours,“ Sam says softly.

Instantly Lucifer’s eyes snap up to his face. “What was that, Sammy? I didn’t quite catch it.“

Sam huffs. “You heard.“

Lucifer doesn’t say anything, he just pulls Sam into a deep kiss.

For a while none of them says a word, Lucifer just pulls Sam as close as possible, nuzzles his nose against Sam’s neck.

“Lucifer?“

“Hn?“

“Could you somehow let me know you’re alright, when you’re done with whatever you’re doing tonight? I don’t know. Have Meg send Dean a message or something.“

“You worry about me?“

“Of course I do, idiot.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: Next week I'll go back to the normal update schedule, meaning updates on tuesday and friday.


	21. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Cas in this chapter!
> 
> Edit: I also just realized I posted this one day too early. Oh well ... not going to take it down again now.

It’s been half an hours since Sam arrived at the office of Shurley & Novak, pretty much on time. It’s situated in a huge steel and glass building, and Sam’s pretty sure the floor in the lobby is real black marble. The room he’s waiting in is not bad either. The chairs are comfortable, there’s a small indoor fountain in one corner, and in the other a secretary is typing away.

Still, Sam would’ve prefered to get this over with. His eyes linger on the door that presumable leads to Michael Shurley’s office, then wander around the room again. The door on the other side of the room is made of glass, and he can see people passing by in the corridor from time to time. That’s what kept him sane so far. People watching. And fiddling with his phone, though he can’t do what he wishes to do most: Text Lucifer.

At least Dean had told him this morning that Lucifer had gotten through the night unharmed and apparently victorious, whatever exactly that means.

Sam suppresses the urge to adjust his tie again. He hates wearing a suit, it makes him feel stiff and not like himself. He did take a picture for Lucifer this morning though, to show him later.

A wheelchair rolls by the glass door. It slows a little while it passes, and the man sitting in it – dark hair, blue eyes – glances inside the office, meeting Sam’s eyes for a second.

He’s already out of sight, when Sam remembers something Lucifer had said: Castiel, tough little guy, who had helped him free Gabriel and take down Dick Roman’s empire. Still sitting in a wheelchair as far as Lucifer knows.

And when Sam had checked the website of Shurley & Novak earlier, there had been a picture of Jessa Novak, who Lucifer had said was Castiel’s mother. She had dark hair and blue eyes, too.

Sam gets up fast enough to startle the secretary. “I’ll be back in a minute,“ he tells her. Then he’s out the glass door and running after the wheelchair. He’s waited half an hour, and he’s done with it. He can’t let the chance pass to find an ally in here.

“Sorry,“ he says as soon as he’s close enough that he doesn’t have to yell any more. “Sorry, are you Castiel Novak?“

The guy spins his wheelchair around in a way the speaks of a lot of practice. He looks at Sam with slightly squinty eyes. “Yes, I am. How can I help you?“

Sam smiles. “I’m Sam Winchester. Sorry again ... I ...“

_Don’t apologize. It makes you look weak._

He takes a deep breath and tries to remember Lucifer’s lessons about body language.

“You’re Lucifer’s,“ Castiel says though, before Sam can try again. Not boyfriend, but thankfully neither boy nor boytoy either. Just Lucifer’s. Sam can live with that.

He remembers his act, though. Just because Castiel helped Lucifer in the past doesn’t mean he’s trustworthy now. That’s what Sam is trying to find out. “Was.“

For that he gets the squinty eyes again. “I see. Nice to meet you, Sam.“ Castiel extends a hand, and Sam takes it. He has to bend down for that, and his sleeve rides up a bit, exposing the red line that’s still visible on his wrist from the handcuffs. Sam tries to act like nothing happened, hoping Castiel won’t notice, but the other man’s grip gets firmer all of a sudden. He turns Sam’s hand to examine the mark.

“Are you sure you want to talk about your relationship with Lucifer in the past tense?“

“Pretty sure.“ No way Castiel can tell by a little red line, if Sam is lying or not. Maybe he has a hunch and is waiting for Sam to confirm it. Sam won’t. “It’s hard to forget, since I’m only here because I was blackmailed into ending it.“ He doesn’t even try not to sound bitter. No use playing the guy who actually wanted to end it. Michael would never buy that.

Castiel lets his hand go, and Sam straightens up, pulls his sleeve down again.

“That’s a pity, really. We were all so sure you wouldn’t show up today.“

Wait, what?

But Castiel already turns his wheelchair around. “You should get back to waiting, Sam.“

No, Sam’s definitely done with waiting. He catches up to Castiel’s wheelchair and walks besides him. “What do you mean, you were sure I wouldn’t show up?“

“You shouldn’t concern yourself with that since you’re clearly in over your head here.“

It takes all of Sam’s willpower not to rise to that bait. This could be a test, this could be Michael sneakily trying to find out, if he’s telling the truth or not.

Instead Sam waits until no one is walking near them and tries something else: “Is it true that you helped Lucifer, back when that thing with Gabriel happened?“

Castiel doesn’t look up. “That’s true.“

“Then why are you still here now?“ Not the most subtle way to find out where Castiel’s loyalties lie, but maybe it’ll work.

“Because I’ve sworn loyalty to the Shurley family.“

Well, that’s a straightforward answer. “Didn’t you break that back then?“

Castiel smiles a little at that. “Only if you consider Gabriel and Lucifer not part of the family.“

Okay, not that straightforward of an answer as it had looked like at first. Sam thinks for a moment, then he asks: “Do you still consider Lucifer part of the family?“

Castiel’s wheelchair stops, and he turns it around to face Sam. He looks Sam over as if he sees him for the first time. “Michael could call for you any minute now. You should go back.“

Sam huffs. “He made me wait half an hour. If he calls for me now, he can wait a few minutes, until I get back to him.“

He knows this is a risk. Antagonizing Michael is something he really doesn’t want to do right now, but there’s also something going on here that he doesn’t quite understand, and Sam needs to know. They built their plan on the assumption that Michael wants him to break up with Lucifer, but apparently this isn’t the case.

“Follow me,“ Castiel finally say. “And don’t worry about Michael. I know where he is.“

So this had been a test of some sort, seeing if Sam would scramble to please Michael or not. If he was the kind of guy who would just roll over when threatened.

Castiel leads Sam down another corridor that’s a lot less frequented than the one they came from. At the end there’s a set of elevators. Castiel calls one and rolls in, and when Sam follows, the other man turns a key in a lock next to the highest button before he pushes it. They’re obviously going somewhere not everyone is allowed to go.

“Lucifer and I,“ Castiel say as soon as the elevator starts moving, “have been quite close back in the day. We’re both trained for the same thing, you know. We share the same opinions on many things, even though Lucifer has always leaned a bit more to the extreme. And sometimes we ... shared conquests.“

Sam manages to choke on nothing and coughs for a while. “I guess that’s exactly what it sounds like,“ he finally gets out.

Castiel doesn’t even acknowledge that Sam has said something. “He likes it, when his partners put enough trust in him to let him tie them up. That didn’t happen often, though.“

So that’s why the little red line on Sam’s wrist made Castiel question his lie.

“He also likes to mark, what he intends to keep.“

Oh shit, Lucifer should’ve warned Sam. Even though, to be fair, he couldn’t have seen it coming that Sam would chat up Castiel. But now all Castiel has to do is tell Michael his suspicion that’s easily verifiable by checking for fresh marks on Sam’s body. Not only makes the thought of someone checking for that Sam a little bit sick, it’d also put an end to everything he and Lucifer had planned.

“Why didn’t you expect me to show up today?“ Sam forces himself to ask. If Castiel lets him get away with that, it’ll give him more time to think about an excuse for the hickeys and bitemarks on his back.

Castiel does him the favor. “Michael tested your loyalty and kept an eye on you after the Dick Roman incident. He was positive you wouldn’t give in to threats.“

It’s a bit creepy that someone he talked to for five minutes once can assess Sam so accurately. “Then why blackmail me at all?“

For a moment Castiel just looks at him. He seems to weigh his options. Finally he says: “To distract Lucifer. I trust he thought about getting someone to make the blackened out names visible?“

Sam bites his tongue to keep from correcting Castiel. It’s good to be underestimated. He has to tell himself that three times, before his pride shuts up. Then he nods.

“Those people were chosen so that they were easy to find and easy to keep an eye on“, Castiel continues. “Going after any of them would have led to enough evidence for murder charges against Lucifer.“

Great, that means Michael had endangered the lives of random people to get something he wanted. It’s not that Sam has a lot of moral high ground towards Lucifer’s brother, considering he’s dating a killer and all that, but that’s just low.

It takes a while, until Sam can think about the other implications of Michael’s plan.

“They probably wouldn’t have managed to arrest him, but dodging the cops would’ve distracted Lucifer from Dick Roman,“ he says.

“Yes.“ Castiel nods. “And as soon as Lucifer was on the verge of losing to Roman because of that, Michael would have swept in with a helping hand and a peace offering.“

That plan makes more sense than the one Lucifer had suspected. Sam huffs out a breathless laugh. They had dodged a big bullet there without knowing. “That’d never have worked. Even if Lucifer wasn’t too proud for that, he’ll never forgive his father. He won’t come back.“

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “Are you sure? What if Chuck Shurley had already handed over most of the family business to Michael and was in the process of making the handover complete? Michael has helped put Dick Roman behind bars back then. Why wouldn’t Lucifer want to work for his brother again?“

Maybe because of the whole ‘keeping him on a tight leash’ thing. But Sam doesn’t say that. He has to somehow get out of here in one piece and get all of that information to Lucifer. He should focus on that.

“Why are you telling me all this?“ he asks.

“Because I’ve sworn loyalty to the Shurley family. All members of the Shurley family. I don’t want them at each other’s throats. But the failure of the plan I just told you about means that another one will be set in motion soon.“

That doesn’t sound good. “Meaning?“

“If Lucifer can’t be won over again, he has to die. Chuck is very adamant on that.“

Shit.

Dick Roman trying to kill Lucifer is one thing. His own brother working towards the same end, especially now that Sam has basically handed himself over to Michael, is something else again.

The elevator slows down, while Castiel smiles up at Sam. “So tell me, is there still a chance to win Lucifer over? Can we maybe set the old plan in motion again?“

And finally Sam understands what Castiel is doing. He doesn’t need to see any marks to prove that Sam is lying about the breakup. He has Sam on the verge of admitting it all out of his own free will.

“Can you prove any of the things you just said?“ Sam’s voice sounds strange in his own ears.

The elevator doors ding open, and Castiel gestures outside. “That’s why we’re here.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: Cas's mother is named Jessa after the very hot Jessa Danielson, who played his female vessel recently.


	22. Rooftop Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam meets Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason for the "Chuck is kind of evil" tag. He's not completely evil, but he's not nice either.

Castiel and Sam step out into another corridor. This one is completely empty and completely silent. No phone ringing in the distance, no printer printing out someone’s mails, because in every office there is someone who still does that. And no muffled footsteps or voices either.

Sam’s footsteps echo, when he follows Castiel down the corridor. Glass doors at the end of it slide open, when they come near them – and then they step out into a garden.

There are trees up here, actual apple trees judging by the few fruit that are still hanging from the branches. A gravel path leads away from the door, vanishes behind a thicket of fig trees.

“There’s a garden on the rooftop?“

“Nice, isn’t it?“ Castiel says.

Sam’s not in the mood to admire a rooftop garden. He shrugs. “What am I supposed to see here?“

“You’ll see. Would you mind pushing?“ Castiel gestures towards the gravel path that’s probably a real hassle to navigate in a wheelchair. So Sam steps behind him and helps.  
The guy that comes into view when they pass the fig trees practically screams security with his cheap suit, stony face, and earpiece. He nods to Castiel, then scrutinizes Sam.

“Who’s your companion, Castiel?“

“Not a threat,“ Castiel say, which is not exactly an answer to the question, “but feel free to frisk him, Uriel.“

“Hey,“ Sam protests, “do I get a say in that?“

Castiel turns in his seat and shoots him a grin that reminds Sam a bit of Lucifer. “No.“

Sam sighs and lets the security guy pat him down. The guy isn’t very thorough, maybe because Sam came in Castiel’s company? He doesn’t find the lockpick that’s hidden in Sam’s left sleeve. Finally he waves them on.

The path weaves between bushes and flowerbeds. If Sam hadn’t been as worried as he is, he would have enjoyed this walk.

“You didn’t think I’d bring a weapon, did you?“ Sam asks as soon as they’re out of earshot.

Castiel laughs. “No, but it makes Uriel feel useful, and, more important, it makes Chuck feel safe. Our visit has just been announced, I think.“

“Wait, we’re going to see Chuck Shurley?“ Sam isn’t sure how he feels about that. How will this prove what Castiel said earlier?

“We are.“

“We can do that? We can show up here without an appointment?“

“I can.“

Sam remembers. Hadn’t Lucifer said something about his father having a thing for Castiel? Sam wonders what that even means, apart from the obvious. It sounds questionable.

Finally they reach a small pagoda, nothing more than a few columns with an arched roof. Underneath the roof, there’s a desk with a typewriter on it, and behind it sits a scruffy looking man, typing furiously.

He looks up with a smile. “Castiel! Did you read the newest chapter?“

This is Chuck Shurley? This man isn’t even half as imposing as both of his oldest sons.

“I didn’t get the chance yet,“ Castiel answers. “I’m sorry.“

“No ... no ... that’s good. I rewrote most of it. I’ll have someone bring you the updated version later. Don’t read the old one.“

“Okay. I’m looking forward to it.“ There’s a smile in Castiel’s voice, and Sam thinks that maybe the relationship between him and Chuck is far more innocent than he had suspected.  
Still, Sam can’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that the head of the Shurley family, the guy who named his son Lucifer and had him learn how to kill people from an early age on, would sit in a garden and write a novel or his memoires or whatever, while his business was in serious danger, courtesy of his own son.

“Who’s your companion?“ Chuck asks.

This time Castiel actually answers the question. “Sam Winchester. Lucifer’s boyfriend.“

Chuck flinches visibly, then his face instantly closes off. He straightens in his seat and nods, and now he starts looking like he can actually lead a criminal organization. “You should bring him to Michael. He knows what he has to do. Let me write in peace.“

That’s it. Sam can’t keep silent any more. “You order him to kill his own brother, and then you don’t even want anything to do with it?“ Getting angry at Chuck Shurley is most likely not the best thing to do, but Sam doesn’t care any more. This whole situation is insane. After what Lucifer had told him about his father, Sam had expected a cold blooded asshole, but Chuck seems actually nice at first glance. How is this possible? No father can actually want this for his children, can he?

Chuck looks at Sam for a moment, then his faces goes soft again, regret clearly visible. “I’m sorry you’ll end up as collateral damage in this, but Lucifer is out of control. He needs to be stopped.“

Sam feels himself gripping the handles of Castiel’s wheelchair tighter. It was a very smart move of Castiel to ask him to push the wheelchair. This way, if Sam wants to get near Chuck to punch him in the face (and that starts to sound like a really tempting idea), he has to pass by Castiel. The guy might not be able to move his legs anymore, but if he got the same kind of training Lucifer had, Sam’s pretty sure he can still do something to stop an angry, poorly thought out attack.

Sam takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Lucifer is not some kind of rabid animal. He’s your son.“

Chuck shakes his head sadly. “Of course he is my son, and it breaks my heart, but he’s also a danger to everyone around him. Maybe I should never have named him Lucifer.“

“Maybe you should never have made him a killer.“

“Sam,“ Castiel says softly.

“No, let him,“ Chuck says. “Since you brought him here, I may as well try to explain. I don’t get this chance very often.“ He looks at Sam. “Explaining your reasons makes you look weak, you know. But it doesn’t matter any more. Michael is finally taking over, and I don’t have to keep the act up any more. I can finally do what I really want to do. As soon as Michael proves he can make the hard decisions by resolving the matter with Lucifer, I’m free.“

“I’m so glad at least one of us is going to be happy.“

This time all emotions just drain from Chuck’s face, his mouth becomes a thin line. Sam can see him giving orders about life and death like that. It’s a facade, just like Lucifer’s reputation.

“I don’t blame you for not looking at the big picture,“ Chuck says. “Lucifer doesn’t either. That why he wants revenge.“

“Are you telling me sacrificing your own son to make a point was looking at the big picture?“

“Of course. It was a hard decision, but it would have prevented anyone from trying something like this ever again. It would have protected the rest of my family.“

That’s probably not even wrong, but at what price?

“It’s the same with you now,“ Chuck goes on. “I don’t wish you any harm, Sam Winchester, but when Lucifer tears down everything our family has built, what do you think how many people will get caught up in the crossfire?“

Sam isn’t thrilled about Lucifer’s revenge idea either, he has just decided to tag along, if that’s what Lucifer wants. But why is Chuck of all people arguing with lost lives? “If you really care about people, find a way to end this without anyone dying.“

Chuck smiles as if Sam has just said something that’s really cute. “Sometimes there is no such way. Sometimes you have to chose the lesser evil.“

Sam opens his mouth to protest again, but Chuck cuts him off with a quick gesture. “Do you know what Lucifer did to Dick Roman’s business? Castiel, what was the body count again?“

Castiel clears his throat. “Twenty two during Gabriel’s rescue –“

“I don’t mean that. They’d have been dead anyway.“

“I wasn’t part of everything that went down afterwards, so I can only give a rough estimate.“

Chuck waves a hand. “Well then estimate.“

“The fires alone killed more than fifty people, and –“

Sam doesn’t listen to the numbers. He knows what happened back then was bad. It had been in the news. From what he’d gathered Lucifer had torn into everything Dick Roman had owned without any restraint. But Sam still doesn’t buy that Chuck actually cares about people.

“Dick Roman was your rival,“ he interrupts after a while. “You would have brought his empire down anyway.“

Chuck shakes his head. “I would have taken it over, slow and smooth with barely a ripple. But Lucifer? He doesn’t know any moderation. He’s a weapon that needs someone to point him in the right direction, to rein him in. Sadly he refuses to be guidable. He barely follows orders and you can’t reason with him. Believe me, I tried. He sets his mind on doing something, he does it, no matter what. I would have left him be, if he hadn’t come back, but now the mistake I made with him has to be corrected.“

For a moment Sam’s lost for words. Yes, Lucifer is stubborn and proud and dangerous, but he’s not unreasonable. There’s kindness behind that facade he built. Sam isn’t wrong about that, is he? “He isn’t ...“ Sam starts.

Chuck interrupts him. “Michael has been trying for years to win him back. He asked for one last chance to get Lucifer under control again, and I allowed it. Since you’re here, it failed. It’s enough now. Time is running out.“

And with that Sam understands. Chuck Shurley thinks he made a monster, and it’s coming for him now. He’s afraid.

Sam steps out from behind the wheelchair, but Castiel grips his wrist. “We should go.“  
After a moment Sam nods. There is nothing to be gained here.

* * *

Sam finds his voice again, when they’re back in the elevator. “You think he’s right?“

Castiel tilts his head to the side as if he has to think about that. “No, but it doesn’t matter what I think.“

“He likes you.“

“He doesn’t listen to me, though. Not when it comes to this.“

Sam chews his lip. “What about Michael?“

“He’s torn.“

“But if there was a way to resolve this without killing Lucifer ...“

Castiel nods. “He’d gladly take it.“

“Even against his father’s orders?“

“Chuck has granted him one last chance. He thinks it failed, but I’m not so sure. What do you think?“

Sam doesn’t answer. He wishes he could talk to Lucifer about this. “Would you let me make a phone call, before we go back to Michael?“

“Even if I thought that was wise, which I don’t –“ Castiel takes out his own phone to check the time. “– it’s too late for that. If you want a chance to talk to Michael about this, you have to do so now.“


	23. Not Completely Unreasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam has a long talk with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will probably come to no one's surprise at this point, but the Shurley family is a huge mess.

When they arrive back at Michael’s office, the secretary gives them a troubled look. “Mr. Novak, Mr. Shurley asked for you to come in first.“

Shit. So Michael knows they’ve been up to something, he’s obviously not been gone as long as Castiel claimed he would be. Sam looks to Castiel, trying to determine if the other man had gotten him in trouble on purpose.

Castiel takes a deep breath and nods. So probably not on purpose. Looks more like he thinks he’s in trouble, too. He turns to Sam and smiles though. “Don’t worry.“

That makes Sam just worry more.

“Also,“ Castiel extends a hand towards Sam. “Give me your phone.“

Sam curses inwardly. He should never have asked Castiel, if he could make a phone call. On the other hand, the guy is not stupid, he probably would have asked for Sam’s phone anyway.

Sam folds his arms in front of his chest. “No.“

With an exasperated eyeroll Castiel leans forwards in his wheelchair and lowers his voice. “Sam, I may not be able to use my legs anymore, but I’m still a trained killer. There’s more than one weapon hidden in this wheelchair, and you’re on my home turf here. I can send Susan out and take your phone, but I’ll ask nicely one more time. Please. I don’t want you to talk to Lucifer, before you talked to Michael.“

For a moment Sam thinks about forcing Castiel to prove this isn’t a hollow threat, but it most likely isn’t, and being a brat won’t do Sam any good. So he hands over his phone. “If I don’t let my friends know I’m still alive and well in half an hour, Lucifer will come looking for me.“

Castiel smiles again. “I can promise you’ll still be alive, well and able to make a phone call in half an hour.“

Then he rolls into Michael’s office, and Sam’s back to waiting again. And this time he can’t even play stupid cellphone games.

It doesn’t take long, though, until Castiel comes out again. He holds the door open and beckons Sam over.

“My phone?“

“With Michael.“

Great.

“Don’t worry,“ Castiel whispers, while Sam takes the door from him and lets him pass. “Michael’s very eager to speak with you.“

Sam isn’t sure, if that’s a good thing or not. But then he steps into the office, Castiel steers his wheelchair out, and the door closes between them.

With that Sam is alone in Michael Shurley’s office. Well, not completely alone of course. Michael Shurley himself is leaning against a big glass desk, smile on his face and hands in the pockets of a pair of very expensive pants.

“Welcome, Sam,“ he says. He pushes away from the desk and extends a hand towards Sam. Instinctively Sam takes it.

Michael’s handshake is firm, and he does the same thing Castiel did: He doesn’t let go of Sam’s hand, but grips it tighter and turns it to examine the small red line on Sam’s wrist.  
So Castiel told him.

“Hm ...“

“Want to check out the bite marks on my shoulders, too?“ That’s probably not the smartest thing to say, but Sam is nervous as hell, and he’s waited in silence for far too long. And it’s not like denying his ongoing relationship with Lucifer will do him any good by now.

Michael lets go of his hand and makes the face of a man who’s just learned more about the sex life of a family member than he ever wanted to know. Sam counts that as a small victory.

“You know, if any of this wasn’t consensual, we will protect you, if you’re willing to tell on him.“

Nice way to start a conversation. “Are you looking for something to blackmail him with? You know he’ll just fight you harder, if you try that?“

Michael sighs. “I’d settle for having him safely locked away by now.“ He gestures towards a chair in front of his desk, then steps around said desk to sit behind it. Sam takes his assigned seat and spies his phone between a stack of papers and a gun that’s just out of reach for Sam, but safely in reach for Michael.

For a moment, Lucifer’s brother looks tired, but then he straightens and locks a calculating gaze on Sam. “Castiel tells me you’re still Lucifer’s. I gather he’s right?“

“Castiel tells me you don’t want to kill Lucifer, even though your father wants you to. He’s right with that, too?“

Michael smiles. “I can see why Lucifer likes you. You probably even would have managed to fool me, if it hadn’t been for that little mark. I didn’t expect a lie like this. It’s not Lucifer’s style.“

Of course it’s not Lucifer’s style! Sam’s really done with being underestimated. “It was my idea.“

The look of surprise on Michael’s face annoys Sam more than it probably should.

“You didn’t come here against his will, did you?“, Michael asks.

And right from underestimating him to thinking he’s just plain stupid. “I can imagine better ways to commit suicide, to be honest.“

Sam had been pretty sure that Michael is one of those people that don’t even know how to laugh, but he does so now. “Fair enough.“

“Is it so hard to believe that I managed to convince him that my idea was better than his?“ As soon as the words leave his mouth Sam realizes that it probably is in this case. It’s in all the things Chuck Shurley told him. Lucifer doesn’t know moderation, Lucifer cannot be reasoned with. If Lucifer gets it into his head to do something, he does it, no matter what. The whole family seems to believe it.

“It is, in fact.“ Michael’s eyes flicker to the red lines on Sam’s wrists. “But maybe you found the only method of convincing him that works.“ It’s pretty obvious what he’s implying and Sam realizes that this annoys him even more than people thinking he’s Lucifer’s boytoy.

“No! For fuck’s sake, Lucifer isn’t completely unreasonable. You can just talk to him, and if you make a good enough point, he agrees. Have you ever even tried that?“

“Watch your tone, Sam Winchester.“ The way Michael says that sounds exactly like the way Lucifer says the exact same thing sometimes. It makes Sam wonder who got it from whom.

After a moment Michael continues in a more level tone of voice. “Of course I tried reasoning. Most of the times he doesn’t even listen.“

Why is the Lucifer his family describes so different from the one Sam knows? Has he changed so much, while he was away?

“In the end it comes down to one fairly simply question,“ Michael says, before Sam can ponder this any more. “Are you willing to help me save my brother’s life or would you rather be my guest until I decide how best to use you to end it?“

Phrasing this as a question is a joke. It’s basically Michael telling Sam he has no choice at all. “Did you reason with Lucifer the same way you’re ‘reasoning’ with me right now? Because I can see why that didn’t work.“

Michael leans back in his chair, seemingly relaxed, but Sam can see his jaw muscles tense. “Sam, I’m offering you a chance to help so that this won’t end in blood.“

“And I want that, believe me. But I don’t like being threatened.“

“Well, like it or not, those are your options. Would you prefer them sugarcoated? I’d have thought someone who can stand Lucifer’s company for months now would probably prefer plain facts.“

Sam huffs, then he starts actually thinking about the question. The options Michael presented him are both pretty much shit, but Michael really doesn’t want Lucifer dead, so maybe he can use that to create a better third one. “I’m not doing anything behind Lucifer’s back.“

“I can protect you.“

“This is not about me being afraid of him! I’m not. I’m not going to betray him, though.“

Michael sighs and nods, and all of a sudden he looks very tired. “Under normal circumstances that’d be very commendable.“ He moves to get up.

“Wait,“ Sam says. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to help.“

Michael pauses and tilts his head a little as if in question.

All of Lucifer’s lessons about body language are forgotten. Sam wets his lips, thinks about how to phrase that right and looks probably way to antsy while doing so. “Will anything do that keeps Lucifer from tearing the family business apart?“

There’s skepticism in Michael’s eyes, but he nods.

“How about a truce?“

“He’ll never say yes to a truce. He wants revenge.“

“He wants revenge on your father, not on you.“

Michael still doesn’t look convinced. “You think you can use the regime change to talk him into stepping down?“

Sam isn’t sure, if he can talk Lucifer into anything, but he’ll take the chance to try, if it presents itself. “Maybe, but only if you do your part.“

Michael leans forwards now, skepticism giving way to interest. “What would my part be?“

“You call him and ask him for a talk. And I really mean ask, not demand. You have to use the word please at least once.“

That gets a raised eyebrow from Michael, but he doesn’t say anything.

“When he agrees to talk, you meet with him at a place of his choice, and you come alone.“

“No.“

Sam had expected something like this. “Listen, the more you show Lucifer that you trust him, the more he’s willing to trust you back and make compromises.“ Maybe that’s the thing no one in his family has ever tried so far?

The look on Michael’s face tells Sam that he could be right about that. “I’m not handing myself over to him.“

“Make him promise he won’t try to take you prisoner. He keeps his word.“

Michael shakes his head. “I can’t afford acting based on trust alone.“

“He’s your brother for god’s sake!“

“You’re an intelligent young man, Sam, but you’re still exactly that: young.“

Lucifer had said something similar, but that only makes Sam more angry. He refuses to fail, just because Michael thinks he’s too naive. “Okay, fine. If you need security, I can be your security. If Lucifer keeps you prisoner, have someone get me and propose something like a hostage exchange.“

At least Michael looks like he’s thinking about that. “Are you sure you mean enough to him that he’ll make an exchange like that, even if I could be the key to his revenge?“

It takes all of Sam’s willpower to not outwardly show how insecure he is about that. But there’s something Sam is pretty sure about: That Lucifer will keep his word. “It’ll work.“

Michael smiles. “You’re convinced you know him pretty well, are you?“

Sam shrugs. He isn’t, he just thinks it’s worth a try, and apparently no one had tried before, because the whole family is too paranoid to fully trust each other.

For a moment, Michael looks thoughtful, then he seems to come to a decision. “I tell you what. I’m willing to try your plan under one condition.“

“That is?“

“Convincing Lucifer to let you come here is fairly easy compared to what you’re proposing. Show me you can make him agree to something bigger first.“

That doesn’t sound good. “Like what?“

“I know Lucifer thinks he has Dick Roman in a corner. He captured Roman’s second in command last night, but he’s missing a vital piece of information to get to Roman himself.“

“One that he can’t get from Roman’s second in command?“

Michael smiles and nods. “One that I happen to have, though. I’m willing to share, but only if Lucifer is willing to let me call the shots in taking Roman down.“

“He’s done with being your attack dog.“

Michael shrugs. “If you manage to sell it to him anyway, I’m willing to go along with your plan.“

Sam leans back in his own chair and tries to think. He’s not sure at all, if he can do this, and chances are good Lucifer will get pretty pissed, if he tries. But what’s the worst that can happen? If Lucifer says no, they’re back to square one. On the plus side, if Sam agrees to try, he’s guaranteed to walk out of here alive and well and tell Lucifer everything he’s learned.

“If you don’t manage it, I’ll make you go to jail for good,“ Michael adds.

Sam huffs a laugh to cover up how nervous that thought makes him. “But no pressure, eh?“

Michael smiles. “Do we have a deal?“

Sam is pretty sure he’ll regret this later, but what if he does manage it? No more danger of someone using Sam against Lucifer, because there won’t be any enemies left, only allies. He won’t have to worry anymore about being Lucifer’s weakness. Their relationship might actually work out.

Sam remembers of course what Lucifer had said about his brother. Maybe he’s being skillfully manipulated right now. If so, Sam honestly can’t tell. He knows agreeing to this is taking a risk, but it may be worth it and all the alternatives are shit. Still, there are some more questions he wants answers to, before he says yes. “Define you calling the shots.“

It’s all negotiation of details from there on. Sam tries to get something out of Michael that he thinks Lucifer can actually agree on. (It would be really nice, if he could talk to Lucifer about that, but Michael still has his phone.) Michael gives him a hard time, but seems to enjoying himself. Sam is enjoying himself, too, if he’s honest. This may still go horribly wrong, but if it doesn’t he can accomplish something really useful.

“Deal,“ Sam finally says.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.“ Michael picks up Sam’s phone, but instead of handing it back, he unlocks the screen. “But since this is a test, let’s make it a bit more difficult, shall we?“

He selects something on the screen, then he hold the phone to his ear.

“What are you –?“ Sam reach over the desk for the phone, but Michael leans back, puts his free hand over the gun as a warning.

Sam throws him a bitchface and waits.

“Lucifer,“ Michael says after a while. “Long time ...What? No, Sam is alright. Thanks for sending him over by the way. He was very helpful. I’m done with him now, though. Mind sending someone to pick him up?“

Great, that’ll make Lucifer’s fear of betrayal skyrocket, but that’s probably exactly what Michael wanted. Lucifer’s brother hangs up and hands Sam his phone back.

“Thanks for nothing,“ Sam mutters, while he puts it back in his pocket.

Michael smiles. “I’m hinging the future of my family’s business and my brother’s life on you. I hope you can understand why I want to make absolutely sure you can deliver what you promise. Pass this test, Sam, and I promise, I’ll listen to every suggestion you may have in the future.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it comes across why Michael is doing what he does at the end.


	24. Don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam has a lot of reasons to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a breather chapter, until Lucifer finally shows up again. I also needed an excuse for Cas and Meg to meet, because I think they make a really good match in this verse.

Michael accompanies Sam out of his office, and sees him off with a handshake and a pat on the shoulder that Sam wants to slap him for. It makes it look like they’re separating as friends, while in reality Sam is freaking pissed.

Castiel is waiting for him in the hallway. “Follow me,“ he says. “I’ll wait with you, until you get picked up.“

That sounds almost nice, but they probably just don’t want to risk Sam sneaking around the building on his own.

That’s why a few minutes later Sam is standing in an underground parking garage, trying to ignore the company.

“Present Lucifer with my compliments, will you?“ Castiel says after a while.

Sam huffs. “Sure. As soon as he comes down to normal levels of paranoia again, I can do that.“

Castiel gives an apologetic smile. “Michael has to look at the big picture. What he did, he did because he’s not only responsible for the family, but also for everyone working for us. Their safety depends on his decisions, so he can’t take any risks. It’s nothing personal.“

“I’ll try to remember that, if I go to jail because of some crime he made up for me.“

“I’m really sorry, Sam, but I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end.“

Sam wishes he had Castiel confidence.

A car comes down the ramp of the parking garage, and Sam recognizes his own white BMW. Why does he even bother locking it? He half expects to see Lucifer behind the wheel, but it’s Meg who gets out of the car and greets Sam with a nod, but no smile. The later is reserved for when she lays eyes on Castiel. “Oh, I like this one a lot better than the last friend you made in enemy territory, unicorn.“

The way Castiel grins back at her tells Sam that he may have ‘shared conquests’ with Lucifer, who’s shown no inclination towards women so far, but he’s definitely not completely gay.

Sam feels obliged to do the introductions. “Castiel, this is Meg. Meg, this is Castiel, Lucifer’s cousin. I’m afraid, you can’t take him with like you did with my last ... friend.“

“That’s a pity,“ Meg purrs. She takes Castiel’s outstretched hand, but instead of shaking hers, he leans forward and places a kiss on her knuckles.

“A pleasure to meet you, Meg.“

“The pleasure is all mine.“

Those two are unbelievable. Sam clears his throat. “You realize you’re technically enemies right now, do you?“

“I hope we can rectify that soon.“ Castiel lets go of Meg’s hand, but keeps watching her with a sly little smile.

“It also didn’t keep you from getting all cozy with Michael as far as I’ve heard.“ Meg tears her gaze away from Castiel, and Sam realizes that she may be flirting right now, but she doesn’t look like she’s forgotten where she is and why.

“That’s an exaggeration,“ he protests.

Meg gives Sam a humorless smirk. “I very much hope so, for both our sakes, because if the boss has to kill you for treason, he’ll get really pissed.“

Did Lucifer take Michael’s phone call that bad? No, that’s probably just Meg exaggerating, isn’t it? “Your concerns for my well being are very touching.“

Meg laughs and gestures for Sam to head towards the car. Castiel sees him off with a small smiles and: “Good luck.“

Meg gets a wink from him, then Castiel turns his wheelchair around and heads away towards the elevator.

When they reach the BMW, Sam feels for the car keys in his pockets and hands them over to Meg. “Here. Before you kickstart my car again. And next time you need a ride, pick someones elses car. I like this one, I want to keep it a while longer.“

Meg pockets the keys, grinning. “Don’t worry, I didn’t break anything.“ Then she gets more serious. “I have to frisk you.“

Sam had half expected this, so he nods. “Against the car like they do in the movies?“ When Meg smiles and opens her mouth to says something, he lifts a hand. “And if you say something along the lines of ‘good boy’ now, I swear, I’m going to make this a very miserable trip for you.“

That makes Meg laugh. “You really hate that, do you?“

“Yes, I really hate that. By the way, Michael had my phone for a while. I checked and I don’t think he installed anything. He only turned on GPS. I turned it off again.“

“Let me see.“

Meg checks Sam’s phone for tracking software or anything along those lines, then hands it back with a nod. “Good job. Now, hands on the car and all that.“

Sam complies with a sigh. The worst thing about being very thoroughly patted down by Meg is that his thoughts have time to wander. There’s a knot of worry starting to form in his stomach, especially when Meg finds his lockpick and pockets it. That probably means that Lucifer doesn’t trust him at all right now.

“How bad is Lucifer’s mood?“ he asks after a while.

“Not here,“ is all Meg has to say about that.

Meg actually finds a bug, too. The small device gets crushed under her heel, before they get in the car.

As soon as they’re out of the underground parking garage Meg starts to talk. “The boss has a spy in there,“ she says. “Told him to have an eye on you in case things go south. The guy says you visited Chuck and shook hands with Michael all friendly.“

Oh great, so it’s ever worse than Sam had thought. Can he actually fix this again? “I think the handshake was just an excuse for Michael to place that bug you found.“

Meg makes a noncommittal sound. “Sounds plausible. Did you really meet Chuck Shurley?“

“I think Lucifer should get to know about that first.“

“You’re probably right.“

They drive awhile in silence.

Just in time Sam remembers Dean will get worried, if he doesn’t hear from him soon. He digs for his phone again, glad to have some measure of distraction. “I’m going to call my brother and tell him I’m still alive, okay?“

Meg waves a hand. “Go ahead.“

“Took you long enough,“ Dean complains as soon as Sam tells him everything is alright.

“Not my fault. Bastard made me wait.“

“So, are you coming home now?“

Sam shakes his head. “No. I’m going to meet with Lucifer.“

“Wait, weren’t you supposed to keep away from him for a while?“

“Yeah, well, things changed. I’ll explain later, okay? Just wanted to let you know I’m safe.“

When Sam hangs up, Meg gives him a funny look. “You have a strange definition of safe. The boss’s mood is really shitty right now, I thought I made that clear.“

Sam’s pulse gives a little jump at that, but he refuses to acknowledge it. Lucifer might be afraid he turned traitor, but Sam didn’t. He didn’t break any of the rules that’d make Lucifer unsafe company, so, yes, Sam is pretty sure he’s safe, even though he’s playing with fire. As always.

He just really hopes Lucifer will understand why Sam acted the way he did. Maybe Sam won’t get killed for treason, but what if Lucifer thinks Sam overstepped by negotiating with Michael? What if he feels like Sam is really trying to control him like his family apparently did? What if he has simply enough of Sam getting into trouble?

To hell with his own safety, but what if this is the last straw that ends their relationship?

* * *

In one of the worse off parts of the city Meg finally stops in front of an apartment building that has seen better days. The paint is peeling, but at least all of the windows are intact. When they get out, Meg tosses Sam the car keys. “I want to believe you’re still loyal, so you need something to get home in later.“

Sam doesn’t miss how that implies that he won’t get home, if he’s lying.

The staircase stinks of garbage, and there are a few holes in the plaster on the walls. They climb up to the third floor. There Meg stops in front of a door someone has sprayed a giant dick on. Sam suddenly realizes that he doesn’t know where Lucifer lives. But this can’t be it, can it?

Meg produces a key, opens the door and motions for Sam to step in.

The apartment is a lot nicer than the building had made Sam believe. It’s small, only a short hallway, a door that probably leads to a bathroom and one other room that has a big couch, a table with two chairs, a TV and a kitchen niche. It’s clean, but it doesn’t look like someone actually lives here. Not only because there is neither a bed nor a wardrobe, but also because there are zero personal items to be found anywhere. No pictures on the wall either.

“Make yourself at home.“ Meg gestures towards the couch. “Boss will be here in twenty minutes.“

Sam slowly steps farther into the room.

Something buzzes, and Meg digs her phone out of her pocket. She glances at the screen and curses softly.

Sam stops halfway to the middle of the room and looks at her. “Everything alright?“

“You better worry about your own problems right now. I have to run, though.“ She looks between Sam and the door as if she isn’t sure she can leave him alone.

“I can manage to sit here and wait for Lucifer on my own.“

Meg takes a deep breath. “Look, I’m pretty sure you’ll actually do that. You’re smart after all. But the boss is in a pretty shitty mood right now, and I’m not taking any chances of you running off.“

Meg marches towards the table and drags one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Then she rummages around in one of the kitchen cabinets and produces a length of rope. If someone is actually living here, it’s someone really weird.

Meg pats the chair and looks at Sam expectantly.

Sam groans. “Really?“

“If you get a fit of stupid and vanish, the boss will kill me. Literally.“

For some reason Sam hadn’t thought that Meg would be as afraid of Lucifer as everyone else is apparently, but it looks like he was wrong. She was mostly nice to him so far, so he shrugs and does as Meg wants him to.

The chair is one of those that don’t have a solid backrest, but one that consist of several wooden bars. Meg draws one of Sam’s arms back until it’s next to the outermost bar and starts to wrap the rope around his wrist and the wood. Instinctively Sam makes a fist like Lucifer has taught him. That’ll give him more wriggle room, if he wants to free himself later. A second later he thinks better of it, though. “If you tell me what’s going on, I tell you how to tie me up without me being able to free myself.“

Meg stops for a moment, before she chuckles. “Boss taught you, didn’t he?“

“Of course.“

“Fine. You know about Azazel anyway, do you? He just let me know he had urgent news he can’t tell me via text.“

That doesn’t sound good. It also reminds Sam of something. “Michael said there was something about Dick Roman Lucifer doesn’t know, that even the guy you captured last night won’t tell you.“

“Alastair is on that one. He’ll tell us everything he knows.“ Meg cinches the rope by wrapping it around itself between Sam’s wrist and the wooden bar. Definitely not much wriggle room now.

“Maybe he doesn’t know. I’m pretty sure Michael wasn’t lying.“

“I’ll keep that in mind,“ Meg says. “Thanks for the heads up. How’s that knot?“

Sam tugs on the rope experimentally. “Make it tighter.“

Meg laughs. “To be honest, I’d shit myself, if I had to face the boss like that while he’s angry.“ She wraps the rope around itself one more time, than she proceeds to tie Sam’s other hand to the chair.

“I’m not afraid of him.“ He still isn’t. He’s just really worried that Michael has done damage that can’t be easily repaired. Lucifer had trusted Sam enough to go with his plan. He had told Sam he cared about him. What if all of that is destroyed now?

“You really aren’t, are you, unicorn?“ When Meg is done with Sam’s wrists, she wraps the rest of the rope around his torso and the backrest of the chair a few times. Then she steps back to admire her handywork. She grins. “Does that meet your standards?“

“It’ll do,“ Sam answers in an exaggerated haughty voice.

Meg snorts. “Okay then. Don’t die. I like you.“

With that she’s gone and Sam is alone. He lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. The knot of worry in his stomach is heavy as a stone by now. If he loses Lucifer because of this stupid test Michael has come up with, he swears, he’s going to tear down the Shurley family business all by himself.


	25. Try Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is doing his best to win Lucifer's trust (back).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you were all a bit worried about Sam, I'll post this a bit earlier.
> 
> This chapter probably needs a few warnings: There's knife play and cutting and Sam's still tied to a chair. Nothing non-consensual happens, though, I promise.

Sam is starting to get restless, when he finally hears a key turn in the apartment’s lock. The door opens, there are footsteps in the hallway, then Lucifer steps into the room, gun in hand, but pointing down. When he sees Sam, a grin spreads on his face, even though his eyes stay hard and calculating. “Meg knows how to wrap a gift.“

Despite the grin and the joke there’s tension in Lucifer’s movements, when he crosses the room. Sam watches in silence, while his (hopefully still) boyfriend grabs the second chair. He places it in front of Sam the wrong way around, and sits down, elbows on the backrest, gun lazily dangling in his right hand.

“Nothing to say, Sammy?“

Sam has a lot to say about how much he hates Michael for doing this to him, but that won’t help. “Will you believe me?“

“Try me.“

Not the answer he wanted to hear, but Sam takes a deep breath and starts to talk.  
He has thought about what to tell Lucifer, how he’s going to sell Michael’s stupid idea. In the end, Sam has come to one conclusion: Trying to sell anything, trying to hold things back or making things sound better than they are won’t do him any good. He doesn’t want to try and trick Lucifer into doing something. He wants his trust, and the truth is the only thing that’ll accomplish that. So he tells Lucifer the truth. He tries to keep it as short as possible without leaving anything important out. The only thing he doesn’t tell is Michael’s threat, the one about sending Sam to jail. That’d just make Lucifer feel like he doesn’t have a choice, and that’ll only make things worse.

Lucifer listens in silence. He takes the news that his father wants him dead with nothing more than a soft curse, but his faces goes dark by the time Sam gets to his negotiations with Michael.

“So my brother thinks you can control me,“ he says after Sam is finished. “And if you show off to to him that you know how to push my buttons better than him, he’ll generously refrain from trying to kill me as a reward.“

Summarizing it like that is just not fair. It also looks like Lucifer is pretty damn far in paranoia land right now. Maybe Meg was right and Sam won’t survive this conversation.

No. He forces that thought away. Getting scared won’t help him at all.

“Does it look like I’m trying to push your buttons right now?“ he asks. “Because all I thought I’m doing is present you with facts so you can make an informed decision.“

Lucifer eyes him for a moment, then there’s a small tense smile. “I don’t know. Do we count you being tied to a chair and looking fucking tempting as a manipulation attempt?“

Sam huffs out a shaky laugh. “If it’s distracting you, feel free to untie me.“

“No.“ Lucifer’s smile is gone again. He gets up, puts the gun away and pulls a knife from underneath his jacket instead. “I want to know something first, because there’s a gap in your story.“

Oh, shit. Sam’s heartbeat speeds up. “Where?“

With two steps Lucifer is in front of him. “Michael had you, he could have used you against me. But instead he decides to let you go, just like that, so that you can try something that might not even work.“

The tip of the knife presses against Sam’s throat, sends a shiver down his spine that’s not completely unpleasant, but very distracting. Sam tries to focus, his thoughts racing. He still thinks it’s a good idea to not tell Lucifer what Michael had threatened. The worst case would be that it’ll make Lucifer feel like he’d be giving in to a threat, if he goes along with the stupid idea, and that’d make him dig his heels in. But if not that, what else is Sam going to say?

To win some time, he looks up at Lucifer as innocently as he can. “Is that knife supposed to be a threat or a bribe, because I honestly can’t tell.“

Lucifer makes a low growling sound deep in his throat, and the knife presses deeper into Sam’s skin. “Sam, if you’re not completely honest with me, I will hurt you.“

So much for that. The truth’ll have to do. “Michael didn’t just let me go. He said, if I fail here, he’ll make me go to jail for good. I’m sure he has more planned than that, but he didn’t exactly share.“

The tip of the knife scratches down Sam’s skin, until it catches at the collar of his shirt. Sam tilts his head back just a little, trying to breath evenly.

“Why didn’t you tell me about that?“ Lucifer asks.

“Because all it’ll accomplish is making you angry. Please, actually think about Michael’s offer.“

“He threatens you and makes demands, and you expect me to consider what he has to say?“ The blade starts to tremble on Sam’s skin, making him lean back even further. After a moment, Lucifer notices, lowers the knife. He scowls at Sam. “He charmed you real good, did he?“

Oh, if Lucifer could just stop with that bullshit. Sam straightens up, pulling on his bonds. “He fucking didn’t! I don’t like the way he acts any more than you do, but declining this just because your brother is an arrogant, entitled, bossy jerk won’t do you any good!“

That makes Lucifer shut up at least. Sam takes a long calming breath. “Just, please, try not to think about that threat. Just make a decision, okay? An informed, well thought through decision is all I ask for. If you still don’t like what I’ve negotiated with Michael, then go ahead and tell him no. But don’t tell him no just because you’re angry.“

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow. “And if I do that and still tell him to go fuck himself?“

“Then we’ll either find a way to stop him or I’ll go to prison.“ Sam shrugs, even though he’s less than indifferent about that, but what else is he supposed to do? He knew it was a possibility. “Or you could help me drop off the map for a while, so you don’t have to worry about me any more, until this stupid war is done. Provided you still actually care enough to worry about me. But as it is now, I’m a huge distraction for you, and that has to stop one way or another.“

Slowly, the ice in Lucifer’s eyes melts a little. He nods. Then he bends down until his face is level with Sam’s. “You’d go to prison for me?“

“I’d prefer just dropping off the map, but yes.“ It doesn’t matter any more anyway. All of Sam’s plans for his future have been swept up in what has been happening, and to his surprise, he doesn’t even feel that sorry about it. He had the chance to get out, he decided not to, now it’s too late and his life is going in a completely different direction than he thought.

“You’d miss your finals either way,“ Lucifer says.

Sam holds his gaze. “Do I need a degree to work for you?“

That makes the first real smile appear on Lucifer’s face since he stepped into the room. “I could get you a forged degree, if you want one.“

Sam laughs, feeling some of the tension drain away. “Why did I even bother trying to work for it?“

There’s still something guarded in Lucifer’s eyes, though. “You got Michael’s number?“ he asks.

Sam had found a new contact in his phone, when he’d checked for spy software, so he nods.

Lucifer slides his free hand into Sam’s pockets, until he finds the phone, goes through the contacts and selects one that’s probably Michael.

“What’s it with both of you using my phone to call each other? Use your own.“ Sam tries to make it sound like this is his biggest worry, but there’s his whole carefully thought out plan crumbling right in front of his eyes. Lucifer is going to tell his brother to fuck off, which means until either of them wins this war, life will be shit one way or another.

Lucifer chuckles. He doesn’t press the the dial button yet. “You’re willing to go to prison for me?“ he asks again.

Sam’s pretty sure he’s hung up on the worst option possible, because he wants to know, if Sam made the offer hoping Lucifer would not take him up on it. “You should know by now I’m not backing out of anything I’ve ever offered.“

“Are you going to try and talk me out of telling Michael to shove it?“

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t know, what I could say to make you rethink this. You want revenge on your father, not your brother. If you go through with destroying the Shurley family business, chances are good you’ll hurt anyone _but_ your father, because he’s happy sitting in his garden writing his novel or whatever. If that doesn’t make you reconsider, I don’t know what will.“ He sighs. “I’m with you either way,“ he adds. He can’t help it though, there’s disappointment in his voice.

“Are you?“ Lucifer watches him intently, while he presses the dial button and lifts the phone to his ear. Sam holds his breath.

“Mike,“ Lucifer says after a moment, and Sam’s last hope that this may not happen falters. He presses his lips together to keep himself from saying anything. But then Lucifer says: “I need a goodwill gesture from you.“

Sam blinks. That sounds very much not like the ‘fuck off’ he expected.

“No,“ Lucifer goes on, “I want that piece of information about Dick Roman ... No, I haven’t decided yet. I’ll go over the abomination you call an offer with Sam as soon as I don’t want to peel off your skin any more, and then I’ll decide ... That’s why it’s called a goodwill gesture, asshole. I need to know, if you’re actually capable of giving me anything without immediately getting something back. And the worst thing that’ll happen in this case is that I’ll kill Roman without you having a say in it. You still win something.“

There’s a longer silence. Sam’s back at holding his breath.

After a while, Lucifer lifts an eyebrow. “Interesting.“

Then: “Cut the crap. You’ll hear back from me in a few hours.“ He looks at Sam. “No, make that tomorrow. And by the way, next time you try and mess with my boy, you’re dead.“

With that he hangs up.

So it’s not decided yet, even better Lucifer had just said that he’ll actually think about Michael’s offer. Sam heaves a relieved sigh, slumping down in his bonds, as more tension leaves him.

Lucifer puts Sam’s phone in his own pocket. “Don’t look so relieved, I’m not done with you yet.“

Sam shakes his head. “You just called me your boy, so you haven’t given up on us.“

“Yes.“ Lucifer turns the empty chair around and places it so close in front of Sam that their knees touch, when Lucifer sits down. “But we need to talk about how you’re manipulating me while claiming you don’t. That has to stop.“

“I don’t!“ Sam protests.

Lucifer idly shifts the knife from his right hand to his left and back. “So you didn’t just offer a huge sacrifice on your part hoping to cut through my anger enough for me to actually start thinking about what you said?“

That’s probably a very good summary of what Sam just did. He chews on his lower lip, trying to come up with a good answer. “I didn’t back out, when it looked like you’d tell Michael no, did I?“ he says after a while.

Lucifer chuckles. “I think, part of you was hoping it might still work out in the end, I might come around later. You know, you have this problem that you think you can hand control over your well being completely over to me and nothing bad will ever happen.“

Maybe Lucifer is right. Sam shrugs. “That’s called trust. Is there something wrong with that as long as I keep my word?“

“Yes.“ Lucifer leans forward, blue eyes not leaving Sam’s. “Because for you this isn’t about what you’re promising, it’s just you betting on the fact that I can’t bear to disappoint and hurt your trust as soon as you demonstrate it like that. So you just have to go: ‘I’m all yours, Luci.’ to get what you want. And I love that you trust me the way you do, but if you start using it to yank me around, you play a very dangerous game.“

Oh shit, is that what he’s been doing? Sam isn’t sure. He has realized of course that demonstrating trust makes Lucifer more likely to listen. He’d told Michael as much. But that’s not manipulating, is it?

“I’m not betting on anything,“ he defends himself. “If I offer something, I mean it and I won’t break, if you take me up on it.“

For a moment Lucifer doesn’t say anything. Lost in thought he taps the flat side the of the blade against his palm. “Does that apply to last night, too, when you told me to do whatever I wanted to? You thought that through? You didn’t just say it because you knew it’d make sure I wouldn’t reconsider letting you go talk to my brother?“

Thought through might be a bit of an exaggeration, but Sam nods anyway. He’s also pretty sure there’s a challenge in those words, and he’s more than willing to rise to it. “Want that kind of permission again?“

Lucifer smiles. “Don’t say something you’ll regret. I won’t save you from your own recklessness this time.“

Sam can feel his pulse quicken. He leans forward as far as his bonds allow him, so close to Lucifer now that he breathes in the other man’s breath. “I stand by my word. I will prove that.“

“Will you?“

“Yes. And if I’m able to, I want your trust afterwards. No more accusing me of manipulation, no more freaking out, when someone hints at betrayal. You will trust me, not necessarily as much as I trust you, but within reasonable bounds. I will never be treated like a traitor again. If there are doubts, we can have a talk like normal people. When I tell you something isn’t like it looked, you’ll believe me, unless there’s clear evidence to the contrary.“

Lucifer hesitates for a second, then his smile get a predatory edge. “Fine.“

Sam hadn’t expected it to be so easy. The success makes him feel light headed. He grins. “Permission granted, then,“ he says. “Do whatever you want. I’m yours.“

Lucifer closes the distance between them and kisses him. “I warned you,“ he growls against Sam’s lips.

Sam nips at his lips in answer, then makes a protesting sound, when Lucifer leans back and he loses contact.

Lucifer chuckles. “You should pick a better safeword than ‘stop’ by the way. Make it something you’ll absolutely never say during sex or while I hurt you.“

The last part makes Sam shudder. He wets suddenly dry lips. “How about everything is alright, until I call you Nick?“

“We can work with that. Also, there’ll be no consequences, if you use it, other that you’ll have to stop making stupid offers you can’t see through. Can you promise me you will use it, if things get too much?“

Sam rolls his eyes, mostly to provoke Lucifer, not because he thinks the question is particularly stupid. “Yes. But I can see them through.“

Lucifer smiles. “Reckless boy.“

He loosens Sam’s tie, pulls the band of fabric away, lets it fall to the ground. “You comfortable?“

Sam opens his mouth to recklessly say yes, but he should probably really start to think, before he answers questions like this. So he does. “Could use something to drink.“

“See.“ Lucifer puts the knife away, gets up and walks over to the kitchen niche. “That’s the kind of thing you should do. You’re not impressing me any less, just because you consider your own needs and limits.“

He fills a glass with water and carries it back to Sam. Carefully he lifts the glass to Sam’s lips, tips it back slowly. Sam drinks greedily, only now realizing how thirsty he is. A bit of water spills down his chin, and Lucifer wipes it away with his thumb.

The glass is almost empty, when Sam finally indicates that he is done. Lucifer sets the glass down next to his chair. “Anything else?“ he asks.

“Is a foot massage an option?“

“You’re such a brat.“ Lucifer rips at the collar of Sam’s shirt, and the first two buttons pop off.

“Hey, that’s the only good shirt I own!“

“I’ll buy you a new one. A whole new suit.“ The next second, Lucifer holds the knife in his hand again. “This one will be in shreds, when I’m done.“

The blunt side of the knife is cool on Sam’s skin, when Lucifer slides it under the fabric. A tearing sound, then there’s a big gash in the shirt. The suit jacket is next. Lucifer cuts it off Sam, then turns his attention back to the shirt. Once or twice the tip of the knife catches on Sam’s skin, scrapes over it a little, makes him draw in sharp breaths. Lucifer smiles that predatory smile every time.

Finally, Sam is naked from the waist up, except for the rope on his wrists and where it goes around his waist. He feels the cold air on his skin, shudders a little. Lucifer leans over him, lips hot on his neck. The tip of the blade presses under Sam’s chin, forces him to tilt his head back. Then Lucifer bites down right underneath his jawline. Sam makes a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan.

“So far I’m not regretting this.“

“Oh, are we impatient?“

The knife slides down Sam’s throat, just a hint of the sharp edge on his skin. It scrapes over Sam’s chest and halts at a point where he assumes his heart might be. There it digs in deeper.

For a moment, Lucifer just looks at Sam, something dark in his eyes. It’s like he dares Sam to stop him, but Sam just holds his gaze. “Still not regretting this.“

So Lucifer cuts.

The first cut is not bad, a mostly nice mix between pain and pleasure. Lucifer drags it out, at least Sam’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be necessary to cut that slow. It tips to the side of pain at the end, and Sam starts breathing fast and shallow. It’s not bad pain, though. Knowing that he allows this to happen, that it’s a matter of pride to see this through, makes it a heady thing that leaves Sam feeling slightly dizzy.

Lucifer doesn’t allow him to catch his breath, before he starts the second cut. This time Sam hisses in pain. “I’m pretty sure you could do this faster.“

“I could, but I also could cut too deep accidentally.“ Lucifer finishes the second cut and smirks at Sam. “I’m not used to cutting without harming.“

The shiver that sends down Sam’s spine shouldn’t be that pleasant. “According to Castiel, you had a lot of ... conquests before me,“ he says to distract himself, “and apparently a huge thing for marking your ... property. You really never did this with anyone else before?“

“Surprisingly, most people aren’t very eager to let someone like me near them with a blade.“

The third cut is faster, but maybe also deeper, Sam isn’t sure. It hurts more. He draws a sharp breath through clenched teeth to keep himself from making any other sound. Instinctively he struggles against his bonds, Lucifer watching him with a hungry expression in his eyes. Sam’s glad that he’s tied up. That way he doesn’t have to keep still on his own to avoid getting seriously hurt. He would probably go crazy, if he had to. “What,“ he manages, “they’d rather have someone do this, who doesn’t know how to handle a knife?“

Lucifer laughs. “Still not regretting this?“

“No.“

“Don’t tell me you like the pain.“ Lucifer’s free hand creeps up Sam’s thigh, between his legs, and Sam spreads them a little, gasps, when Lucifer strokes him through the fabric of his pants.

“Not the pain,“ he answers belatedly. “That’s just manageable. The rest isn’t bad, though.“ It’s true. The hungry looks Lucifer gives him, the way adrenalin pumps through Sam’s veins, the cool touch of the blade, right before it turns into a bite. And now Lucifer fingers caressing Sam’s dick through the fabric, making his hips buck up.

Right through that Lucifer cuts again. It’s another agonizingly slow drag. Sam whimpers, when pain clashes with pleasure in a confusing mix of sensations.

“Oh, I get the impression I should do that again.“

Sam gets a moment to catch his breath, when Lucifer opens Sam’s pants and wraps his left hand around Sam’s dick. A few strokes have Sam moaning.

The next cut is a fast one again. Sam arches against his bonds. “Fuck, Lucifer!“

Lucifer laughs. “Good or bad?“

“I can’t even tell anymore! Not bad. I think?“

“Want me to stop?“

“Don’t you dare stop now! Finish this thing!“

There are two more small cuts that Lucifer drags out until Sam shouts a curse, head spinning, most higher brain functions gone.

Then Lucifer declares it done. He leans away from Sam to admire his work, ignores Sam’s protesting sound, when he loses all contact.

It takes a moment, until Sam can do more than just sit there and breath. Then he looks down at the mess of bloody lines on his chest. He blinks, trying to make sense of it. “That’s not your name.“

Lucifer grins. “It’s the sigil of Lucifer. I figured less people’ll recognize it as what it is, so it makes you look less like a satanist than my name would.“

Sam lets out a shaky laugh. “How considerate.“ Then after a moment: “So, is this settled now? Can I make as many stupid offers as I like?“

Lucifer picks one of the shredded pieces of Sam’s shirt off the floor to wipe the knife clean. “You realize you didn’t set a time limit on this, do you? So it’s settled, when I say it is.“

Sam groans, but straightens up again. “Fair enough. What other interesting ideas do you have?“

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow. “This is the point where you should admit you didn’t think it through.“

“I can admit I made a mistake there, but I’ll just have to live with it.“

“Are you serious?“

“Lucifer, you can take me up on my offers, even when I miscalculate. I’m not going to break.“

Lucifer laughs. “You’re unbelievable.“ He sets the knife down, grabs Sam’s chin and presses a rough kiss to his lips. “I’m not going to try and push, until I make you a liar. It’s settled. But please try to be a bit less reckless in the future.“

“You’re going to trust me?“ Sam asks hopefully.

“I’ll do my very best to trust you.“

Sam lets his head fall against Lucifer’s shoulder, suddenly feeling weak and shaky. “That’s all I wanted to hear.“

Lucifer’s fingers card through Sam’s hair, hands traveling along the back of Sam’s neck, his shoulders and his back. “Stubborn, reckless boy …” He plants a kiss on Sam’s hair. “I’ll untie you now, clean the cuts, wrap you in a blanket. Anything else you need?“

“How about an orgasm?“ Sam mumbles. “You left me hanging halfway there.“

That gets him a dark chuckle. “Okay. Do you want a blowjob now or later on the couch?“

Later on the couch, when Sam comes down Lucifer’s throat, he thinks his life could have taken a far worse turn all things considered.

Especially when Lucifer snuggles next to him afterwards, tracing the rope burns on Sam’s wrists and the now clean cuts on his chest with cool fingers. “You’re fucking perfect, you know that?“

“I love you, too.“ Sam doesn’t even think about it.

Lucifer goes very still for a moment, then he pulls Sam a little closer. “You know I still haven’t decided about Michael’s offer?“

“You want to go over it now?“

“Give me another hour to get over the urge to rip his head off.“

Sam grins. “Need help relaxing?“

Lucifer laughs. “If you’re up to it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things that happen to Sam's suit are completely lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell's fault by the way ;-)  
> And my wonderful beta reader [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins) wouldn't shut up about letting Luci carve until it happend, so she may be at least partly responsible for it actually happening. She also makes me feel not weird for writing things like this.


	26. Meet the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer makes a decision and Sam gets to know the rest of the "gang".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a paragraph to this chapter because of a comment kcrb0202 made. (I told you. I'm sure you can find which one.)
> 
> Okay ... **warnings** : Minor character death happening off-screen. Lucifer's gang isn't nice. And there's a tiny bit more cutting, but really not much.

The couch isn’t long enough for Sam to lie on, but he doesn’t care that his feet are hanging over one end. All he cares about is his head in Lucifer’s lap and Lucifer’s fingers combing through his hair. He almost dozes off, when a cell phone chimes.

Lucifer groans. “Tell me your arms are long enough to get that. I’m not getting up.“

Sam carefully rolls to the side (the cuts hurt a little with every move) and fishes for Lucifer’s jacket that’s lying on the floor. He manages to grab it and pulls it closer.

“Right front pocket,“ Lucifer tells him.

Sam finds the phone and glances at the display. “Meg.“

“Take the call.“

Sam rolls on his back again, looking up at Lucifer in surprise.

“Go on,“ Lucifer says, his hand in Sam’s hair again.

Sam shrugs and takes the call. “Hi, Meg.“

“Unicorn!“ she exclaims. “You survived!“

“Don’t sound so surprised.“

She laughs, then she turns serious. “Can you get me the boss?“

“Yeah, wait, I ...“

“Put her on speaker,“ Lucifer says.

“... I’ll put you on speaker.“ Sam has no idea what Lucifer is trying to do here, but he won’t complain, if he gets to listen in. He hits the speaker button and holds the phone up a little.

“What is it, Meg?“ Up until now there’d been a gentle tone to Lucifer’s voice, now it’s gone.

“Azazel’s dead.“

That doesn’t sound good. Sam sits up and tries to hand Lucifer the phone, because he’s pretty sure that’s something that won’t get discussed on speaker. But Lucifer doesn’t take it, just motions for Sam to hold it steady.

“Details, Meg.“

“You sure you want Sam to hear this, boss?“

“Yes.“

Sam lifts an eyebrow, but Lucifer just smiles.

“Your call ...“ Meg’s voice comes from the phone. “Azazel wanted to meet up, but he never showed. Took me some time, but I found his corpse in a scrapyard. He’s even less pretty now than he was in life.“

Lucifer’s face goes dark. “Where are you right now?“

“Back on my way to you. You didn’t change location?“

“No. And I might know why he died. Get here as fast as possible. Sam brought some new information we have to discuss anyway.“

“Aye, aye, boss.“

“Oh, and Meg ...“

“What else can I do for you, fearless leader?“

“As fast as possible doesn’t mean there’s no time to get us something to eat.“

For a moment Sam wonders, when in his life the news of someone dying has become so normal that it’s no reason to forget about food. 

“I hoped you’d say that. Any special wishes?“

“No, just grab what’s on the way.“

“As you wish.“

Meg hangs up and Sam hands Lucifer his phone back. His boyfriend doesn’t look like he’s overly worried, so Sam tries not to be, too. It’s hard though. Azazel had tried to tell Meg something about Dick Roman, and he died for that. “You might know why he died?“, Sam asks.

Lucifer nods. “I’ll explain, when Meg gets here. I want to take a shower first.“ He winks. “Wanna come?“

Sam tries a weak laugh. “Maybe news like that are normal for you, but I worry now and we don’t have time anyway. I’ll go after you’re done.“

* * *

Sam’s still toweling down in the very small bathroom of the apartment, when he hears Meg arrive. He’s glad his pants and boxer shorts are still on the bathroom floor. He puts them on again and steps out.

Meg is sitting on one of the chairs opposite to Lucifer, who’s on the couch again. Her eyes go wide, when she sees Sam, gaze landing on the cuts on his chest. Her surprise only holds for maybe a second, though. “I don’t want to intrude, but it’d be helpful to know your status, so ... Is that punishment or –“

“No,“ Sam says, before she can continue.

“I signed him.“ Lucifer throws him a bundle of cloth that Sam catches on instinct. It’s the shirt Lucifer has worn over the t-shirt he still wears now, a simple khaki button down.

“Sam stayed loyal,“ Lucifer explains. “He can be trusted with most secrets from now on, except for the ones that are best kept between as few people as possible. He’s now officially responsible for all questions regarding the law and related issues. He’s to be treated with respect.“

Meg lifts an eyebrow, looking at Sam. “Do I have to start calling you Mr. Winchester, now?“

Sam smiles, while he puts on Lucifer’s shirt. The sleeves are a bit too short, but it’ll do. “Sam is okay, and unicorn, too, if you insist. And you never called me boy, so just keep not doing that.“

Lucifer pats the couch next to him. “Sit down already, boy.“

Sam glares at him, and Lucifer answers with a shit eating grin. For a moment, Sam pointedly doesn’t do what Lucifer told him to, then he sighs. It’s okay, when Lucifer does it. Also, if his boyfriend feels the need to demonstrate that he has special rights, he can have that. Sam sits.

Megs watches the exchange with an amused smile.

* * *

Meg brought tacos. She passes the paper bag they come in over to Lucifer, and it’s Lucifer who decides who gets what. It’s a subtle thing, but to Sam it feels a bit like the dynamics in a wolf pack. Lucifer getting first pick, handing out to Sam and Meg what he sees fit. Sam isn’t even sure, if it happens on purpose or not.

They eat in silence, then the conversation turns to serious matters. Lucifer tells them what he learned from his brother.

“Dick isn’t where everyone thinks he is. He changed locations in secret. The safe house he was at so far is a trap now.“

“You think that’s what Azazel wanted to tell me, too?“ Meg asks.

Lucifer nods. “Probably. It’d make sense.“

“But Michael knows where Roman actually is?“ Sam shifts a little so that the fabric of the shirt doesn’t irritate the cuts any more. It doesn’t help much. The next few days will be fun.

Lucifer nods. “And he told me.“ He looks at Meg. “Apparently not even Dick’s second in command knows exactly where he has moved to, but I called Alastair earlier. See how much of this story we can get confirmation on from our captive.“

Sam remembers Meg mentioning the name Alastair earlier. And wasn’t Alastair also the one who takes out eyes with spoons? At that point it’s completely impossible not to think about how the information Lucifer wants will be obtained. Sam shudders.

A warm hand finds it’s way to his lower back, and Lucifer’s thumb rubs soothing circles there. Sam shoots him a smile. He’s chosen this life now, he can live with a few unpleasant truths.

Meg nods. “What if we can’t confirm anything?“

“Then it all comes down to how much we want to trust my brother.“ Lucifer turns to Sam. “Tell Meg what you found out today.“

So Sam does. He describes the Shurley family situation, but leaves most of the things out that seem a bit too private for Meg to know. When Sam is done, Meg lifts an eyebrow. “Wow, what will your next trick be, unicorn? World peace?“

Lucifer clicks his tongue. “Stop swooning over my boyfriend so much, will you?“ It’s a good natured tease, though.

Meg grins. “I’d never dare, boss. But just in case you ever grow tired of him, do I get second dibs? It’s hard to find a guy that’s both smart and good looking.“

Sam snorts. “Should I tell Castiel how fast you got over him?“

“I’ll have to wait and see, if the boss takes Michael’s offer, before I can make a move on that one, don’t I?“

“You got a thing for Cas?“ Lucifer laughs. “Since I probably still owe him, that’s almost a reason for saying yes to Michael.“

“So are you going to?“ Sam asks. He holds his breath.

For a moment, there’s silence, then Lucifer shrugs. “If Michael’s information turn out to be true, we’ll cooperate with him on taking down Dick. I don’t like it, but that way we don’t have to watch our backs while we’re busy.“

Sam exhales slowly. This is good. A good start.

“About the truce, though ...“ Lucifer goes on.

“Lucifer, please,“ Sam starts.

Lucifer leans over and taps the cuts lightly, makes Sam hiss from unexpected pain. Definitely a stupid idea to interrupt him, while Meg is watching.

“About the truce,“ Lucifer starts again. “I thought, I’d give you a chance to convince me, Sam. How do I negotiate a truce with my brother without letting my father get away with what he’s done?“

Sam has half expected this. He also had a while to think about it by now. “Depends on what you’re willing to settle for in terms of revenge.“

Lucifer shrugs. “He wants me dead, I don’t see any reason to hold back by now. Everything goes.“

“But you don’t necessarily want him dead in return?“

By now Lucifer watches Sam with a slight curious smile. On her chair Meg has gone very still.

“Not necessarily,“ Lucifer says

Well, that gives Sam a lot more room to make something work. He has a few ideas, but he has to make them sound as good as possible now. “Okay, so get this ... The way the truce will get negotiated will make Michael see you in a new light. He has to nicely ask you for a meeting and he has to trust you, because he has to show up alone. He agreed to that.“

Lucifer nods.

“If he actually manages that, you could propose more than a truce. Offer him a way to get you back.“

“No.“

“I don’t mean the way it was before. I mean as an equal. Have him make you a partner in his business for example. What do you think, how much would that set your father on edge?“

A slow, wicked smiles spreads on Lucifer’s face. “He’d expect me to tear everything apart from the inside.“

“Exactly.“ Sam grins, happy about Lucifer’s enthusiastic reaction. “But by then he’ll have handed everything over to Michael, because the Dick Roman collaboration will make it look like Michael has everything under control, right? So there’s not much he can do about it.“

“Except if he tries to send a killer himself,“ Meg says.

The thought of that alone makes Sam’s mouth go dry, but he just nods, clears his throat. “If he does or if it looks like he might, Michael can’t blame Lucifer for taking measure to prevent that.“ He tries to read the expression on Lucifer’s face, but it’s closed off and thoughtful now. “You’ll have Michael on your side against your father, because you’ll be the reasonable one then. That alone will probably hurt a lot, too.“

Meg laughs. “I like the way you think.“

Lucifer taps his lower lip in thought. “That’s a risk.“

“Less of a risk than telling Michael to shove it, I’d say.“

“Probably true.“

Silences stretches after that. Sam exchanged a look with Meg, who shrugs like she’s trying to say that she can’t even guess what Lucifer’s decision will be.

“Okay,“ Lucifer says finally. “Sam, call Michael. Tell him, it’s on, but give him shit about some random detail. I don’t care what, just tell him, I want it changed. I want to see, if he’s willing to give in again.“

That’s how Sam ends up negotiating on the phone, while Lucifer and Meg are busy trying to fact check everything they have learned about Dick Roman. Half of the time one of them is on the phone, too, the other half they’re discussing things in low voices with serious faces. Sam is pretty sure, Lucifer calls Charlie at some point to have her dig something up.

“Fine,“ Michael says finally. “It’s settled. Tell Lucifer to get in contact with Castiel. He’s the one in charge of the ... violent parts of the operation.“

Sam nods, even though Michael can’t see it. “Send me his number.“

“Will do. And Sam?“

“Yes.“

“On occasion you’ll have to tell me how you managed that.“

Sam huffs. “You don’t want to know. And by the way, if you ever try to come between me and Lucifer again, I’ll happily step back and let him kill you, and swear under oath it was self defence later.“

There’s a chuckle on the other side of the line. “Always a pleasure doing business with you and my brother.“

With that Michael hangs up.

When Sam puts his phone away, Lucifer walks up to him, pulls him down for a kiss. “Did I just hear you threatening my brother?“ he whispers in Sam’s ear.

“You think you’re the only one who’s mad at him for what he did?“

Lucifer chuckles. “Just make sure you keep to threats you can actually follow through, if you have to. By the way ...“ He lowers his voice again. “I have a favor to ask of you.“

Sam tils his head to the side. “What is it?“

“I won’t let you drive home alone, so you’ll sit here, while we’re making a battle plan. There’ll be more people coming. I’ll treat you the same as them, so no one gets ideas about you just being my pretty little boytoy, but that means you have to actually follow orders and face consequences, if you mouth off to me.“

Sam shrugs. “Sounds like a fair deal to me.“

* * *

The people that arrive one after the other are Alastair, a redhead named Abbadon, and a blonde with the name of Lilith. Sam realizes rather quickly why he hasn’t met any of them before. They’re all different kinds of creepy and Lucifer probably didn’t want to scare him away.

Alastair gives a report about what he learned from Dick Roman’s second in command that consists of a far more detailed description of torture than necessary, until Lucifer tells him to cut it out and get to the point.

Alastair shoots Sam a dirty look at that. “Sorry, am I making our lawyer uncomfortable?“

Sam makes a point of meeting his eyes, best poker face in place. “You’re holding everything up. That’s more annoying than uncomfortable, but thanks for the concern.“

Abbadon seems to be exactly what Chuck thinks Lucifer is: A weapon that needs to be pointed in the right direction and reined in again, when she’s done. Lucifer treats her like an extremely dangerous pet, throws her bones by assigning her to especially bloody tasks, and keeps her in check the rest of the time. She pouts, when he tells her she’s not allowed to do something, but she doesn’t seem to mind following orders from him.

Sam wonders if this is how Michael treated Lucifer back when they still worked together. There are some similarities between how both brothers lead, even though Lucifer probably wouldn’t want to hear that, so it’s not hard to imagine. And Sam can see why Lucifer would object to something like this in the long run. He needs to make his own decisions more than Abbadon apparently does.

Lilith corners Sam in the kitchen niche, when he’s getting himself something to drink, while Lucifer has left the room for a moment to talk to Castiel on the phone. She looks him up and down with hungry eyes.

“I heard he cut his name into you.“

News seem to travel fast. Sam shrugs. “Jealous? I’d be willing to share. Should I tell him you want to try it, too?“

Her smile wavers a bit at that, but she keeps it on. “No, thank you. But I’d love to see.“

Sam is pretty sure this is about her not believing it’s actually there, but the way she looks at him there’s probably also a part of her that just wants to see him take his shirt off. He won’t do her that favor.

That’s the moment Lucifer comes back.

“Wait a moment,“ Sam says, “and you can see a mark.“ He turns to his boyfriend. “Lucifer?“

“What is it, Sam?“ Lucifer comes over, while Lilith takes a step back, sneer on her face, because she probably thinks Sam just called Lucifer for help.

He ignores her. “Looks like we need another mark that I can show off more easily.“

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Lilith blink in surprise. At the same time, Lucifer steps into Sam’s personal space, lowering his voice. “What do you want?“

“Just a show that I actually let you do this,“ Sam whispers back. “Make me look badass?“

Lucifer grins and reaches behind his back to draw a knife. “Okay. Trust me.“

“Always.“

Lucifer gently grips Sam’s chin and turns his head to the side. The knife presses into the skin over his cheekbone, and for a moment all Sam can think of is: ‘Shit, how am I going to explain this to Dean?’

Then he concentrates on keeping a relaxed posture and eye contact with Lilith, who stares open mouthed by now. Everyone else does, too.

There’s the familiar bite of the blade into his skin, just two small and fast cuts, and Sam manages to keep silent, except for a sharp intake of breath. Lucifer places a quick kiss right under the cuts. The next moment he steps back, putting the blade away. “Happy?“

Sam smiles at him. “Thanks.“

When Lucifer walks back to the couch, Sam turns to Lilith. “Happy?“ he echos Lucifer’s words.

Her smile is a bit friendlier than before. “I have to give you that,“ she says. “I’ve never seen anyone that calm, when the boss draws a weapon on them.“

They all leave him alone after that.

Only Meg leans over after a while. “Was the other one your idea, too?“ she whispers.

“Did you think he forced this on me?“ Sam whispers back.

She shrugs, but that’s answer enough. Suddenly, Sam is very glad he decided to show off.

When they all finally leave, Sam feels drained from the effort of not letting any weakness show, though. He wonders how Lucifer does it every day. Meg pats his shoulder on the way out. “You held yourself pretty well.“

With that she’s gone, too.

Lucifer steps out of the apartment next, snapping his fingers, motioning for Sam to follow.

Sam stays where he is. “We’re alone now, cut it out.“

Lucifer stops and turns to him, deep line between his brows. Sam folds his arms in front of his chest, meeting Lucifer’s gaze, and after a moment, he can almost watch how Lucifer lets his facade slip away. “Sorry about that.“

Sam snorts a laugh. “Did you just really call me to heel without noticing?“

He gets a small apologetic shrug as an answer. “Have you seen them today? This has to be second nature or they’d never listen.“ Then a mischievous smiles spreads over Lucifer’s face. “Also, I know you love every opportunity to defy orders.“

“So you’re doing me a favor by giving orders for me to not listen to?“

“You’ve been such a good boy today, it must be a relief to finally act like a brat again.“

“Idiot,“ Sam mutters with a smile.

Lucifer grins. “Are you coming, then? I’d like to spend the night at your place, if you don’t mind.“

This time Sam moves to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People will start taking Sam seriously now, I promise.


	27. The Fall of Dick Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer goes out to defeat Dick Roman and Sam makes a hard decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another minor character death in this chapter, again happening off-screen. To be precise there are two, one is a nameless OC though.
> 
> Also, no one in this chapter is particularly nice. Except Dean, I guess.

It takes a week to complete all the preparations. A week Sam spends being busy, because on top of his studies (Lucifer may have offered him a forged degree, but if Sam wants to work as a lawyer – even a mob lawyer – he needs to actually know what he’s doing) he does more work for Lucifer now. There are a few minor negotiations to wrap up and contracts to check.

Then one evening Sam’s half sitting, half lying on his bed, still mostly naked and sore from sex, and watching Lucifer check his gun for the last time, before it vanishes under his jacket. Lucifer smiles, eyes glowing with anticipation of the fight that going to go down tonight. “Wish me luck.“

Sam’s stomach lurches. Yes, Lucifer will probably be the most dangerous person out there, but he isn’t invincible, and tonight he’s going to take down Dick Roman. It won’t be easy, and Sam worries. “You don’t need luck, you have skill,“ he says anyway. Then he puts on a grin and adds: “Come back with your shield or on it.“

Lucifer narrows his eyes. “Are you quoting ancients greeks on me?“

Sam shrugs. “I have to let you head out to finish a war. The only good thing about that is that I can quote ancient greeks, so I’ll do it.“

Lucifer chuckles and leans down for a kiss. Sam props himself up to meet his boyfriend’s lips, then lets his head fall back, when Lucifer presses a second kiss to the healing cuts on his chest.

“To be honest,“ Sam adds, “just come back alive, okay?“

Lucifer smiles. “I promise.“

* * *

Sam barely sleeps that night, waiting for the call from Lucifer that everything is alright. When his cellphone chimes, he’s fully awake immediately, grabs and answers it, without even checking who’s calling.

“Hi, unicorn.“

Sam feels sick, when he recognizes Meg’s voice, not Lucifer’s. He can’t get a word out, but she doesn’t wait for him to say anything anyway. “The boss got hurt. He said to call you for instructions.“

No! That’s Sam’s first thought. His second is: Why me? He clears his throat. “How bad is it?“

“Lost a lot of blood, needs to have an artery stitched together again. I admitted him under false name to a hospital. He passed out from blood loss and is undergoing surgery right now, but he’ll make it, I think.“

Sam heaves a sigh. “That’s ... that’s good.“

“Before he passed out he said to call you in case he isn’t coherent for a while. Any idea why he said that? Because as far as I know, I’m still his second in command, not you.“

Oh shit, there’s more than one problem here. Sam takes a deep breath and tries to focus. He can worry and panic later, now he needs to think clearly. “And I’m not planning on taking that from you, Meg.“

“We can talk about that later, unicorn.“

Okay, so she probably is a bit pissed, but not enough to pick a fight about it now. Sam can deal with that. He tries to think of a reason why Lucifer might have told Meg to call him. Lucifer is wounded. Last time he was, he came to Sam, too, not to Meg. So it probably has to do with that. Lucifer’s reputation.

“How many people know he got hurt?“ Sam asks.

“Castiel, me and one other guy from our side.“

“What about Dick Roman?“

“Not a problem any more.“

So they won. Another good thing. “That guy you mentioned, is he trustworthy?“

Meg gives a short laugh. “Define trustworthy.“

Not a good start. “Do you trust him to keep quiet about Lucifer getting hurt?“

“Unicorn, did you listen? Cas knows. He was coordinating everything via radio, he listened in, when it happened. We can’t keep this from Michael anyway.“

Sam isn’t so sure about that, and even if Michael hears about it from Castiel, there’s a chance he’ll keep quiet about it for now. “I’ll check in with Castiel as soon as we get off the phone, but the reason Lucifer told you to call me is that no one else can know, not even his own people. He explained that to me once, he probably didn’t have time to explain it to you.“

Meg makes a noise as if she’s starting to understand.

“He trusts you,“ Sam goes on. He isn’t sure about that, but he needs Meg on his side right now, so he can’t afford to alienate her. And he’s pretty sure she’s completely loyal, even if Lucifer might be more paranoid about it. “But he doesn’t trust anyone else. No one can know that he’s vulnerable right now. No one should even think that it’s possible for him to get hurt.“

“In that case, we do have a potential information leak.“

Great. “Can you ... deal with that?“ Sam knows what he’s implying, and he hates it, but right now he’s too worried about Lucifer to care much. He doesn’t even want to imagine what’ll happen, if people like Lilith or Alastair find out that their boss is basically helpless right now.

Meg chuckles. “We’re a bad influence on you, aren’t we, unicorn? I could. He’s still with me. But I tell you what. Make sure this can still be kept under lid on Michael’s side of things, then call me again. I’m not wasting a good man on something that’s out of control anyway.“

“Of course. I’ll get back to you in a few minutes.“

Sam’s hands are shaking, when he hangs up. His first instinct is to call Castiel right away, but instead he gets up and gets himself a glass of water. He gulps it down fast and feels a bit better afterwards. He needs to keep his head clear. Lucifer is relying on him, he can’t mess this up.

His hands are still shaking, though, when he selects Castiels number.

Lucifer’s former friend picks up after immediately. “Sam, what can I do for you?“

“Can I speak freely?“

“This line is secure and I’m alone, yes.“

Okay, how to best start this? Sam takes a deep breath. “You know his reputation is of great importance to Lucifer, do you?“

“If you’re talking about what happened tonight, I haven’t told anyone.“

Bless Castiel’s directness! “Not even Michael?“ Sam asks.

“I’ve told you before, I don’t want the Shurleys on each other’s throats. Your plan is the best solution for our family dilemma I’ve heard so far, I’m not going to jeopardize it by tipping a precarious power balance to one side.“

Sam lets out a breath he doesn’t know he held. “I hope you’re telling the truth.“

“Have I lied to you so far?“

Sam tries to think of an occasion Castiel hasn’t told him the truth and, to his surprise, comes up with nothing.

“How is he?“ Castiel asks after a moment. It sounds like true concern.

It’s probably still better to not give away more information than strictly necessary. “He’ll live.“

“Good. I trust you have the information flow under control on your side?“

“Yes.“

“What will you tell Michael?“

Sam hasn’t thought that far ahead, yet. Of course, Michael will want to talk about the truce now. “Uhm ... I think I’ll tell him that Lucifer won’t be willing to talk about the truce, before Michael has full control over the family business. The operation today will make sure that Chuck will step down completely, will it?“

There’s the hint of a smile in Castiel’s voice now. “I think so. Well done.“

“How long will it take to finalize everything?“

“Paperwork is not my speciality, but I gather there are still some documents to set up and sign, probably involving a notary.“

“Okay, a few weeks then.“

“That should suffice, shouldn’t it?“

“I hope so.“ Sam cards a hand through his still sleep tousled hair. “I trust you on this, don’t make me regret it.“

“You have no other choice than to trust me, Sam.“

And that’s very true. He can’t force Castiel to keep his mouth shut. Sam sighs. “Would you be willing to call and warn me, if something unexpected happens?“

“If I think it’s to the best of the family for you to know, yes.“

Not the best promise, but it’ll do. “Thanks ... I guess ...“

Sam hangs up and gets another glass of water. He can barely force it down though, he’s suddenly feeling very sick. He has to call Meg now and tell her to kill a man. If he doesn’t, people like Alastair will find out that Lucifer is weakened and vulnerable right now. That thought is enough to get Sam to select Meg’s number and tap the call button again.

She picks up right away. This time there’s an echo to her voice, like she’s standing in a big hall. She changed locations “So, what is it, unicorn?“

“Michael doesn’t know.“ Sam barely recognizes his own voice.

“You sure?“ She sounds skeptical.

“Look, Castiel’s position in all of this is complicated. He tells me he didn’t tell anyone and he won’t. I believe him.“

“Okay, then say the word and I’ll do this.“

Is she forcing him to give an actual order? Sam feels like he’s going to throw up. “You’re his second in command,“ he protests. “I’m just providing information.“

“Oh, that’s cute,“ Meg mocks him. “But we’re not playing that way. The boss thinks pretty highly of you. I think it’s likely you’ll end up third in command one day. And I like you, unicorn, but I’m not sure you’re cut out for something like that. How about we find out now?“

Is she still pissed about Lucifer telling her to call him? Sam isn’t sure. He swallows. He doesn’t want to give an order like this, he doesn’t want for anyone to die.

“You know, there’s no shame in just being his boytoy and pet lawyer.“ There’s no venom in Meg’s voice, but Sam’s pretty sure she used the word boytoy on purpose to provoke him. Maybe she really feels like her position in Lucifer’s gang or whatever best to call it is threatened by Sam. And of course that wouldn’t be a pleasant thought for her. He knows he’s young and probably a bit naive, and he just showed up one day, gaining Lucifer’s trust in no time. It’s a surprise she likes him at all, and probably no surprise at all she wants to demonstrate to him where his place is in all of this.

And there is no shame in not being cut out for this, but if Sam doesn’t give this order the guy will die anyway and all Sam will have done is bury his head in the sand. He is responsible for this. He has brought Lucifer’s reputation up, so he set all of this in motion. He can as well take full responsibility. He should. At least this way he may not feel like a coward afterwards.

Sam clears his throat. “You’re absolutely sure this guy can’t be trusted to keep his mouth shut? And …” He hesitates, forces himself to go on after a moment. “It’s not someone I know, is it?”

“Yes and no. Want to know his name, though?”

The last thing Sam needs is a name to haunt him. “No,“ he says. “Just ... just kill him.“

* * *

Dean finds Sam in the kitchen later, when he’s almost through his second beer. Sam remembers too late that he hasn’t covered the L on his cheek with a band-aid like he used to do since he got it, but it’s mostly healed by now and looks just like a small scratch. Dean doesn’t seem to even notice it. It take him justs one look at he little brother to assess the situation though. “Alright, Sammy, what’s up?“

“I’m fine.“

“Sure ... it’s two in the morning and you’re in the kitchen drinking. Alone.“

Sam thinks about lying, but to what end? Dean knows about Lucifer being a killer, he can know about this, too. “I gave the order to kill someone. Heard the shot through the phone.“

Dean is next to him in a second. He grabs Sam’s shoulders and looks him straight into the eyes. “I swear, if your idiot of a boyfriend made you do this ...“

Sam shakes his head. “No one made me do it. It was just a decision that had to be made by someone.“

Dean furrows his brows. “So you stepped up?“

“I felt responsible.“

Dean sighs. “Did you have a good reason?“

Sam shrugs. “Probably. I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong anymore.“ He gives a weak laugh. “I used to think doing the right thing was easy.“

Another sigh. “Come on, you can’t drown that in beer.“ Dean puts an arm around Sam and steers him towards the living room, shoves him on the couch. He gets a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from one of the cabinets there, pours the whiskey and hands one glass to Sam. Sam takes it and lifts an eyebrow in question. He had half expected Dean to give him shit about this.

Dean drinks from his own glass in a big gulp. “Listen, Sammy, I basically raised you, and I’m pretty sure I did a decent job. So I trust you’re not running around sentencing people to death for shit and giggles.“

“Of course not, Dean.“ Sam takes a sip from his glass, realizing the whisky isn’t half bad. He tries to think. He can’t tell Dean about Lucifer being injured, can he? “I ... I guess I tried to protect what I love.“

“See,“ Dean says, “that’s a good reason.“

“I really don’t know any more.“

“So, if you had to make that decision again, would you do anything different?“

Sam thinks about that for a while, thinks about Lucifer in some hospital somewhere, depending on Meg and him to keep him safe. “No. But that doesn’t make it a good decision. I don’t even know his name, I didn’t dare ask.“

“No, probably not a good decision,“ Dean admits. “But it makes it one you have to learn to live with. Cry about it or whatever you have to do to get it out of the system, then carry on.“

After a moment Sam nods and drinks his whiskey in one gulp.

He cries about it later, when he’s a lot more drunk, Dean holding him and patting his back a bit awkwardly.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning, he feels like shit, but there’s also Meg calling, telling him that Lucifer is awake and as well as one can be after almost dying from blood loss the night before.

Hearing that, Sam is almost sure he can learn to live with his decision.

“Can I come to visit him now?“

He had already asked that last night, but Meg had said it was best not to draw any attention to where Lucifer is.

“You have to. I got him out of the hospital as soon as he was transportable. Someone has to play nurse, and I’m sure as hell not going to.“

Sam laughs, even though it makes his head hurt. “Oh look. From boytoy and pet lawyer to nurse. That has to be a promotion.“

“Don’t make me tell you that you did good last night. Just get your ass to the apartment. You know which one.“

“So we’re good about him telling you to call me?” Sam asks. There’s still so much guilt over what he did yesterday, he needs to hear something good. “You don’t think I’m trying to take your place or something like that?“

“Yes, we’re good, unicorn, and I never thought you were trying to take my place. I just … I may have thought the boss was starting to rely too much on you.”

“I get it.”

“That’s great, but don’t expect me to hug you and braid friendship bracelets with you, when you get here. Just move your ass already. I’m busy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he teases her.

There’s a chuckle on the other side of the line. “That’s a good unicorn.”


	28. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer is the worst patient ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets careless and aggressive, when he's bored, so I tried to channel Hallucifer a bit. Don't worry for Sam though, he can handle his boyfriend pretty well by now.

“You look like shit.“ Meg grins at Sam, when she opens the door of the apartment at his knocking.

“Thanks, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.“ Sam brushes past her. Lucifer is lying on the couch, left leg propped up. So that’s where he’s been shot.

He smiles at Sam. “You look like shit.“

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re not looking that hot right now either.“

It’s true. Lucifer is way too pale, and he somehow looks smaller than normal. Sam doesn’t care though. He hurries over to the couch, and Lucifer manages to sit up half way, before Sam sinks to his knees next to the couch and wraps his arms around him, determined to never let go again.

“You idiot,“ he mumbles into Lucifer’s shoulder. “How could you let someone shoot you?“

“I was really trying not to let them, you know. And the guy who did it got a bullet to the head for his trouble.“ Lucifer wraps his arms around Sam in turn. Then he addresses Meg, voice suddenly sharp. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?“

Meg chuckles. “Aye, boss. I’m as good as gone.“ The door opens and closes, and then she actually is.

For a while, Sam doesn’t move. Slowly Lucifer cards his fingers through Sam’s hair. “You okay?“

“I should be asking you that,“ Sam says. “You’re the one who got shot.“

“You’re the one who decided someone’s death last night. Meg told me.“

Sam straightens up a bit, until he can look into Lucifer’s blue eyes. “I don’t think that’s a big deal in comparison to almost dying.“

“No regrets?“

That’s basically the same question Dean already asked last night, so Sam shakes his head. “Maybe that I didn’t dare ask his name.“

“I can tell you, if you really want to know, but it won’t make a difference. Nothing will, by the way. You either wanted him dead for reasons you can stand behind. Or you didn’t and you’ll feel bad about it for the rest of your life.“

Sam leans his head against Lucifer’s shoulder again. “I stand by my reasons.“

“I expected nothing less.“ There’s a smile in Lucifer’s voice, like he’s proud.

But for the first time Sam thinks that he might actually break one day, if Lucifer keeps throwing things like this at him without warning. He takes a deep breath, straightens up again. “You wanted me to tell you my limits.“

Lucifer tilts his head to the side. “Yes?“

“I don’t want to be able to point at people and they die. That was scary.“

For a moment Lucifer looks at him as if he’s searching for something, then a smile with an edge tugs at his lips. “Why was it scary?“

Sam pauses. Isn’t that obvious? But now that he thinks about it, it kind of isn’t. “I ...“

“Was there a part of you that enjoyed the power it gave you?“ Lucifer asks gently. “Did that scare you?“

“I ...“ Sam has always thought of himself as a good person. He may be dating a killer now and he may be kind of okay with what Lucifer is doing, but what Lucifer is implying would be something completely different. Still Sam can’t completely deny it. “Maybe.“

Lucier chuckles. “It’s okay, Sammy. This relationship wouldn’t work, if you didn’t have a dark side.“

“Well, I’d prefer to not encourage it.“

Lucifer pulls him down for a kiss that’s slow and promising more than he can probably keep right now. Sam exhales, feels the tension of last night drain away.

“Don’t worry,“ Lucifer says after they separate and he lies back, hands folded behind his head. “If you want someone dead in the future, you’ll always have to run that by me or Meg. As you did last night, by the way. She wouldn’t have shot him if she hadn’t agreed with you.“

Sam hadn’t looked at it that way yet. It probably shouldn’t, but it does takes some of the guilt away.

“And apart from hearing reports and maybe giving orders now and then I don’t want you involved in the dirty side of the business,“ Lucifer adds. “You do your law thing and negotiations. Leave the bloody work to the professionals.“

Sam has no objections to that at all. He manages a small smile. “Not trying to make me the Clarice to your Hannibal? Dean worries about that a bit, though he tries not to show it.“

Lucifer grins. “I guess he came up with the comparison, too.“

Sam shrugs and nods.

“Tell him he’s lucky I’m not actually a psychopath. And there’s no shortage of crazy murderers in my ranks. What I really do need are sane people. And a good lawyer.“

Sam laughs. “I can’t promise I’m completely sane, but I’ll do my best as a lawyer.“

* * *

The closer the evening gets, the more Lucifer insists that Sam doesn’t need to stay. “I don’t need a babysitter.“

Sam looks at him through narrowed eyes. “So if you need something, you can get up and get it yourself?“

“I’ll manage.“

“Show me.“

Lucifer doesn’t move from the couch. “I didn’t know you liked playing nurse so much, Sam. Should I ask Meg to get you one of those skimpy outfits and a white nurse hat?“

It makes Sam a bit angry at himself that he actually blushes at that. He crosses his arms in front of his chest. “So you can’t.“

“I walked up to Dick Roman on that injured leg and drove a knife through his heart, before I collapsed.“

That sends chills down Sam’s spine. He can imagine Lucifer like that, bloodied jeans, eyes set on the task before him, weapon in his hand. “You were on adrenalin back then,“ he says anyway.

“I’m not saying getting up will be elegant right now. But I got crutches, look.“ He points at a pair in the corner of the room, definitely out of reach.

“Why won’t you let me help?“

“You’ll be missing courses.“

“I’ll bring books to study here.“

“Sam ...“ Lucifer starts.

“No,“ Sam interrupts him. “I will stay. And I can’t believe you’re passing up an opportunity to order me around.“

As soon as that slow grin spreads on Lucifer’s face Sam realizes he made a mistake. “So you want to be ordered around?“ Lucifer purrs. “In that case, boy, get me a coffee and something to eat and how about a massage afterwards?“

Sam huffs. “You get something to eat. And a coffee, if you say please.“

Lucifer smirks. “We’ll see.“

Sam probably should have known better than giving Lucifer ideas.

* * *

Lucifer hates needing help, so much is obvious. It gets better, if he can pretend to boss Sam around to annoy him, so Sam does him the favor and acts his part. For the reasonable requests he yessirs Lucifer mockingly and just does what he’s asked. When Lucifer starts to test the limits, Sam starts acting a brat though. It’s not that he minds to try and ease Lucifer’s boredom (He’s confined to this apartment with nothing but Sam and the TV as company. Sam really gets it.), but “I’m bored, entertain me!“ demands an answer that mostly consists of a bitchface and ignoring his boyfriend very pointedly. Ignoring him is made easier by the fact that Sam brought a stack of law books. He lifts one of the books so that it blocks his view of Lucifer, leans back in his chair and continues reading.

“Sam,“ Lucifer warns. “Do you want a knife in the cover of that book? Because I’m very tempted to throw one.“

Sam doesn’t lower the book. “You’ll have to buy a new one for the college library.“

“I can do that.“

“You could also just ask nicely for my attention.“ Sam grips the book a bit tighter though, trying to stay very still. With the mood Lucifer is in it wouldn’t surprise him to have a blade flying in his general direction very soon. So no sudden movements to avoid messing up Lucifer’s aim. It’s probably not a good sign how used he is to things like this by now.

“I thought threats involving blades is asking nicely in your book.“

At least Sam is comfortable enough with his kinks by now that getting teased about them doesn’t bother him. He just lowers the textbook to throw Lucifer another bitchface. His boyfriend is lying on the couch again like he did most of the last two weeks. (Right next to it there’s an airbed on the floor, because Sam is spending most of his nights here by now.) Lucifer twirls a knife in his hand in a way that makes Sam a little weak in the knees. He beckons with his free hand. “Be a good boy and come sit on my lap.“

That is really hard to resist, but Sam decides to get a bit of revenge for the teasing first. “You sure, you can handle that with you being injured and all?“

Lucifer makes that low growling sound Sam loves so much. “Get over here and I show you how well I can handle you.“

Smiling, Sam gets up.

* * *

Lucifer’s mood improves as soon as he’s able to get up and move around without Sam’s help or crutches. He’s still limping, but it gets better every day. He starts making people come to him to get reports and give out orders. Sam loves watching him do that, if he’s honest. The way the danger Lucifer always exudes amplifies as soon as someone who’s neither Sam nor Meg is around. His voice, when he’s giving orders he knows won’t be denied. It’s even worth having Lucifer call Sam over from time to time by snapping his fingers and pointing, when he wants his opinion on something.

Right after Lilith leaves one evening, Lucifer’s phone chimes. There’s a grin spreading on his face, when he looks at the display. He lets it ring a while longer, then he answers it. 

“Michael.“

Sam perks up at the name, lowers the law book he’s been reading.

Lucifer listens for a while grin getting wider. “Since you’re asking so nicely, brother ... I’ll give you an address. You’ll show up there alone ... Yes, I promise ... You’ll have to trust me.“  
A longer silence follows.

“Tomorrow ten alright for you? ... Good. Yes, Sam can be there.“

That’s a surprise. Sam puts the law book down completely. Him being at the meeting means Michael can’t snatch him as security like Sam offered. Maybe Michael really starts trusting his brother.

“Good, see you tomorrow.“

Lucifer hangs up, an expression on his face that reminds Sam of a cat that just managed to steal a whole Thanksgiving turkey.

“You look like that went well.“

“It did.“ Lucifer gets up and limps over to Sam, bending down to kiss him, first on the lips then on the small L on Sam’s cheek that he hides behind a band-aid whenever he’s around normal people. “He said please several times. He apologized for treating me wrong in the past.“

Sam laughs. “He’s learning.“

“You made him,“ Lucifer sounds so proud and thankful, actually thankful, that Sam thinks his heart might burst with happiness. “I don’t deserve someone as perfect as you, Sam.“

Sam smiles. “You probably don’t, you have me anyway.“

“Little brat.“ Lucifer kisses him again.

“I love you, too.“

Like last time Sam said that Lucifer goes still for a moment. “I can really keep you, can I?“ he asks this time, as if he can’t quite believe it yet.

“Of course you can.“

“I love you, Sam.“

It’s the best thing Sam has ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning: My buffer is almost gone and life is very stressful right now, so I don't know, if I'll be able to keep up the updating schedule. I'll try though, and the story is almost finished by now, so I don't have to write that much more.


	29. Dealing with older brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean is worried (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deans reaction to everything was missing so far. Here it is now.

Sam hurries up to his room, Lucifer waiting downstairs, because he can walk without a limp showing, if he wants to, but stairs are still no fun, and all Sam has to do is change, then they’ll be off again to meet Michael.

For a moment Sam thinks about getting into a suit again, but Lucifer hasn’t bought him a new one yet, so he just selects a better pair of jeans (one without holes) and a nice flannel shirt. Then he hurries downstairs again. Lucifer is leaning against the wall in the hallway and smiling at him. “Ready?“

Sam nods.

That’s when the door to the living room opens and Dean sticks his head out. “Look who’s home for a change.“ The tone of Dean’s voice doesn’t promise anything good.

“Sorry, I just ...“

“Can I talk to you for a sec?“, Dean interrupts him. “Before you vanish again.“

Definitely nothing good.

“There’s still time,“ Lucifer says.

Dean shoots him a glare as if Lucifer said something wrong, and Sam hurriedly takes a step towards his brother. Dean pulls him into the living room, closing the door between them and Lucifer.

“Sam, talk to me.“

“About what, Dean?“

“Well, how about the fact that one night you go all chick flick moment on me crying in my arms about ordering the death of some guy, then you’re barely home for the next few weeks, and today I got Crowley asking, if the rumors are true and your boyfriend cut his name into you.“

Oh shit.

Dean takes a deep breath. “And you know, I’ve seen that little L in your face, but I thought it was a scratch you got who knows where. Now I’m not so sure any more, and I want you to talk to me, Sammy. Do you need help? Do we need to get you away from here or ... I don’t know ... something.“

Sam wants to be angry about Dean sticking his nose into things that are none of his business. And at the beginning he is, but the more Dean talks, the more real concern shows on his face, the more Sam’s anger melts away.

“No, Dean! No! Everything is fine, I promise.“

Dean doesn’t look convinced.

Sam bites his lower lip, tries to think. “Look, those rumors are ...“ No use trying to deny that one probably. Too many people know already, the point about showing off had been for people to know, he just never thought his brother would hear about it. “Tell Crowley, if he needs to gossip he should better tell the whole story and not forget to mention that I asked Lucifer to do it.“

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up.

Sam shrugs. “It works kind of well to impress the right kind of people.“ He won’t tell Dean that he kind of liked it, no chance.

“Maybe you shouldn’t hang as much with that kind of people. Have you even been to college during the last few weeks?“

“You’re not my mother, Dean!“

“Well, I fucking raised you, I think I earned the right to ask questions like that!“

Sam sighs. He hadn’t been to college of course, except for getting more books from the library, but he can’t tell Dean why, because he can’t talk about Lucifer’s injury.

“Dean,“ he says instead. “Everything is alright, okay? I’ve just been busy.“

“But you can’t tell me with what.“

“That’s Lucifer’s ...“

Dean doesn’t let him finish the sentence. “Okay then ...“ He opens the living room door. “Get in here, I got questions Sam won’t answer.“

Sam sighs. This won’t end well. When Lucifer strolls into the room, there’s already tension to his movements, even though he tries very hard to look relaxed. “Didn’t know we were dealing with two stupid, stubborn older brothers today,“ he says.

Sam gives an apologetic shrug.

Dean folds his arms in front of his chest. “Since Sam won’t say, can you tell me why he’s been skipping classes and why I’m hearing things that sound a fucking lot like abuse?“

“I answered the last part, Dean!“ Sam protests.

Lucifer shoots him a questioning look, and Sam taps the L on his cheek in explanation. Lucifer nods and kicks the door shut behind him.

“Dean,“ he starts in patient voice. “I helped you out, didn’t I?“

Dean nods reluctantly.

“I even got Sam out of a mess you created. And I’ve been nothing but nice to you so far.“

Dean gives a ‘Can’t deny that’ kind of shrug.

“So why is it a problem then that Sam’s spending a bit more time with me right now?“

“Because of the fucking rumors I heard and because he’s skipping fucking classes! He doesn’t do that! He never did that! Becoming a lawyer and helping people, that was his dream. Then you come along, and all of that doesn’t matter any more all of a sudden?“

Sounds like this has been coming for a while now and the rumors had just been the last straw. Sam isn’t sure, if he should say something. He doesn’t know what. There are Lucifer’s secrets involved in this, so it’s Lucifer’s call to decide what to tell Dean.

But Lucifer’s just amping up his scary killer act as a reaction to Dean’s tone of voice, stance shifting slightly and getting more aggressive. “And of course it’s not enough that Sam tells you everything is alright and I tell you everything is alright. Because after all I’ve done for you, you still can’t trust me.“ Now there’s an edge to Lucifer voice, and Sam has seen Alastair take a step back, when Lucifer talks like that, so it’s to Dean’s credit that he doesn’t.

Dean lifts his chin defiantly instead. “I tried, but strange stuff keeps piling up, and this is my brother we’re talking about. He’s the only family I got left, and I’ll make damn sure, that you’re not hurting him. I won’t let you harm him.“

Of course all of them know that it doesn’t matter what Dean lets Lucifer do or not, because Lucifer can do whatever he wants, if he puts his mind to it. That Dean stands his ground anyway is touching, even though Sam is still annoyed by the protective brother act at the same time.

Some of the tension drains from Lucifer as if he gets that line of reasoning. He nods. “Your brother _is_ helping people,“ he says after a while. “We’re about to negotiate a truce with Michael. Sam made that possible, and thanks to him, it may prevent a full out war.“

“That’s what you’ve been busy with?“ Dean asks, skepsis in his voice.

“Among other things,“ Lucifer says. It’s not technically a lie, it just avoids mentioning a lot of stuff.

Dean looks to Sam for confirmation, and Sam nods. “I won’t keep skipping classes,“ he adds. “There was just more important stuff the last few weeks. I’m sorry I made you worry.“

Dean exhales slowly. “Okay ...“

“Listen,“ Lucifer starts again. “I trust Sam with a lot of things I don’t trust anyone else with, so he’ll be busy with stuff in the future he won’t be able to tell you about. Will that continue being a problem or can we work something out here? I promise, I’ll keep him out of harm’s way.“

“You call cutting your fucking signature into him keeping him out of harm’s way?“ Apparently Dean isn’t ready to drop that yet.

“Dean!“ Sam protests.

At least Lucifer’s posture shifts to something completely relaxed now, and there’s a slow grin tugging at his lips. “Has no one ever told you that kinkshaming is rude?“

“Ugh, dude ... really?“ The look Dean throws Sam at that is judging pretty hard. “You’re into that kind of shit?“

Sam answers with a bitchface. “Keep commenting on it, and I’ll bring up the pink satiny panties I’ve seen once or twice during laundry day.“

He’s never seen Dean turn that red before. “There’s a woman living here, too, you know.“

“Sure.“ Except while Sam and Dean throw their clothes into the washing machine together, Charlie and Kevin do theirs separately. Also, Sam is pretty sure Charlie wouldn’t wear anything pink, if her life depended on it.

“So, Dean,“ Lucifer asks. “Are we good or not?“

It takes Dean a while to answer. “For now,“ he says finally.

Lucifer smiles.

After a moment, Sam clears his throat. “We’ll have to hurry now, I guess.“

“You’re really working on preventing a mob war?“ Dean asks.

Lucifer shrugs. “Success depends on how stupid and stubborn my older brother wants to be, but we’re trying. Sam’s trying,“ he corrects. “I’m just willing to not make it harder for him than it already is.“

Dean lifts his eyebrows again, and this time he looks impressed. And Sam shouldn’t need his big brother’s approval, but it feels very good to have it anyway.

“Well good luck then,“ Dean says. “But, Nick ... uhm ... Lucifer ... if you get him in trouble ...“

“You’ll find a way to kill me.“ Lucifer is grinning again. “I know. Maybe start by visiting the graves of people who tried before you. That’ll keep you busy for a while.“

Sam sighs. Maybe he should just count threats as a way those to show their affection for each other? He turns to Lucifer. “Would you mind waiting in the car for me? I’ll be with you in a minute.“

After all the time he’s spent acting obedient in front of Lucifer’s gang, it feels like he’s crossing a line by sending his boyfriend away like that. But that’s probably just all the more reason to do it, especially when Lucifer stops for a moment, eyes narrowing. They’ve both gotten too used to the act. After a few seconds, Lucifer relaxes though.

“Don’t take too long.“ He grabs Sam to plant a rough kiss on his lips, probably just to make Dean uncomfortable, then he’s gone.

“Well, at least he listens to you,“ Dean says.

“I’m really fine, Dean,“ Sam says.

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, okay, looks like you are. But if you ever need me to get you away from him, just say the word, alright?“

Sam smiles and goes in for a spontaneous hug.

After a moment, Dean wraps his arms around him and pats his back. “Now go be the hero Gotham deserves or whatever ... I’m proud of you.“

* * *

“Considering how well you deal with every other kind of trouble,“ Lucifer says in the car later, “you’re really shit at dealing with your brother.“

“Well, you’re shit at dealing with your brother, too.“

Lucifer laughs. “Yeah, thanks for doing that for me.“

Sam smiles. “Thanks for calming Dean down.“

“If you do equally well with Michael, we’ll be more than even.“


	30. Abandoned Warehouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn why abandoned warehouses and organized crime go hand in hand among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends in a cliffhanger. If you prefer to read this chapter and the next in one go, come back next tuesday.

“What’s it with organized crime and abandoned warehouses?“ Sam asks, when they step into exactly that. The room that opens before them is wide and empty except for a few crates in the middle.

Lucifer laughs next to him. “Industrial area means no one living in the neighborhood who could hear gunshots. Shedding blood here means it doesn’t get on anyone’s carpet. And you can fit a car in here. So if you have a body to get rid of, you don’t have to carry it out.“

It’s probably a bad sign that Sam only shudders a little at that. “Oh right ... why didn’t I think about how inconvenient killing someone in the wrong kind of location could be?“

“If you ever have to carry a dead body down a flight of stairs, you will think about it next time. The things you’ll get on your clothes, if you’re not careful ...“

A sideway glance at Lucifer shows Sam that his boyfriend is watching him with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

“Are you actively trying to find something to say that’ll disturb me?“

Lucifer grins. “Watching you struggle with what’s left of your morals is fascinating from time to time.“

“My morals are fine, thanks. I just adjusted them to make you killing other criminals that come between you and your goals a grey area I can mostly live with.“

“And stealing,“ Lucifer says.

“Well, compared to murder, that’s -“

“And forging of legal documents.“

“You’re selling fake IDs to illegal immigrants, that’s almost noble.“

“Almost?“

“I’d be actually noble, if you provided them for free.“

Lucifer laughs, looking very smug. “As I said. Fascinating.“

Sam huffs. “Would you rather want me to have a serial killer kink like your fans online?“

The self-satisfied expression on Lucifer’s face vanishes, and he looks at Sam through narrowed eyes. “Fans?“

Now it’s Sam’s turn to grin. “Charlie found this forum yesterday that’s full of people fantasizing about being killed by famous serial killers. Someone brought you and your reputation up.“ And when has finding his boyfriend in a context like that become something that’s only slightly disturbing?

“Ew.“ Lucifer pulls a face.

“Wow, I didn’t think there were things that can disgust you.“

“Being lumped together with psychopaths and most likely rapists is pretty disgusting.“

“Oh look, that almost sounds like you do have morals, too,“ Sam teases.

Before Lucifer can say anything more, Meg comes towards them. She greets Sam with a smile and Lucifer with a respectful nod. “Everyone is in position.“

“Good,“ Lucifer says. “Don’t scare Michael when he arrives. Just make sure he’s alone and that he doesn’t carry a weapon.“

“Aye, boss. Not sending Abbadon to greet him then.“

Lucifer chuckles.

A few moments later Sam’s pacing up and down next to the crates in the middle of the room, Lucifer leaning against one of the bigger ones. Sam checks the time on his phone far too often. Two more minutes, until Michael should arrive.

“Sam!“ Lucifer sounds annoyed, and Sam stops in his tracks.

“Pull yourself together, will you?“

“Sorry.“ Sam takes a deep breath. “Nerves and all that. Aren’t you nervous at all?“

“I am, and you’re making it worse. Come over here.“

Sam trots over to Lucifer. As soon as he’s in reach, strong hands grip him and spin him around, pinning him against the crate. Lucifer’s stubble scrapes over Sam’s jaw.

“You’ll do fine, Sam. Just remember what I taught you.“

“I’ll be fine as soon as I get something to do. But I hate waiting.“

“In that case, let me make it better.“ Lucifer nibbles on Sam’s lower lip, then bites down hard enough to make Sam gasp. Yes, that definitely works as a distraction. Sam manages to lose himself in the kiss, tongue exploring Lucifer’s mouth. After a moment, Lucifer kisses down his jaw and his neck, and Sam leans back against the crate, lets his eyes falls shut.

Just when Lucifer sucks a mark at a place that’ll probably be very visible no matter how high the collars Sam wears, he hears approaching footsteps. Sam opens his eyes, and over Lucifer’s shoulder he sees Meg with Michael in tow.

“Waiting is over.“ Sam sounds a bit breathless.

“I know,“ Lucifer murmurs against his neck. “How uncomfortable does my brother look?“

Sam laughs. “He’s trying not to stare.“

“So definitely not uncomfortable enough.“

The thought of throwing Michael off balance, before they’ve even exchanged one word is kind of appealing. So before he can think about it too much, Sam hooks one leg around Lucifer’s waist, fists a hand in Lucifer’s hair and pulls them closer together. “That what you were thinking about?“

He hears Lucifer chuckle, then a hand squeezes his ass. “Good boy.“ Teeth scrape over Sam’s throat in a way that makes him throw his head back and gasp. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Meg grin, pat Michael’s shoulder and leave. Michael on the other hand looks like he’ll have this image burned in his mind for a while, and he’s definitely not happy about it. After a moment though he pulls himself together and clears his throat.

Lucifer presses another kiss to Sam’s lips, then he turns slowly. “Hi, big brother.“

As soon as Lucifer’s eyes are on him, Michael’s face turns completely unreadable. “Should I come back later?“

“No, have a seat.“ Lucifer gestures towards one of the smaller crates. “You wanted to talk. So talk.“

* * *

The following negotiations are the most taxing Sam has witnessed so far. Michael and Lucifer do most of the talking, but it doesn’t take long, until Sam understands why Michael wanted him along. Especially Lucifer’s temper flares easily, and every time it does, Michael turns to Sam, basically asking him to translate. There are several occasions where Sam outright tells him how to phrase something better, and Michael repeats it. That’s something that calms Lucifer down pretty effectively, probably because of the double humiliation for Michael of not only having to be more polite to Lucifer, but also having to do what Sam tells him.

But Michael stays true to his word. Now that Sam has passed that wretched test of his, he really listens to Sam’s suggestions. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t drive a hard bargain, though. He likes the idea of making this more than just a truce, of Lucifer becoming part of the Shurely family business again. He doesn’t like the conditions at all, though.

“Lucifer,“ he says, “what you have here is a band of cutthroats. I have to admit you’re leading them pretty well, but they’re still nothing but a band of cutthroats. You can’t compare that to managing the Shurley family business. I’d be happy to take you back in, but not as a partner.“

Sam sighs. It’s as if Michael is trying to sound as arrogant as possible.

“So ...“ Lucifer’s voice dips dangerously low again. “You’re basically saying that it’s not just me who’s good for nothing else but killing people, but everyone who works for me.“

Michael looks at Sam again.

Sam’s had enough. “You just did that, yes. Thanks by the way.“

Michael presses his lips together. “I didn’t mean …” He takes a deep breath and looks at Lucifer. “I apologize.”

Lucifer smiles. “Changed your mind, then?”

“Let’s keep it at a truce for now.“

Lucifer leans back against the bigger crate. “Sure. If you present me with another way to make father pay for what he did.“

“How do you expect me to do that, Lucifer?“

“I honestly don’t care. That’s my condition. I don’t want to fight you, but I don’t know how you managed to forgive him. I can’t.“

It won’t work. Sam’s mind races, while he tries to think of something he can say that’ll still prevent them from going back to war, but he comes up with nothing. Michael just shot his best plan down with his refusal to make Lucifer a partner.

Michael opens his mouth to say something, when Lucifer’s phone rings. He looks at the display, and a deep line appears between his brows. He lifts a hand and picks up. “Meg?“

He listens, then his stance shifts, suddenly alarmed. The next moment he drops the phone, pulls a gun from under his jacket. Sam gets shoved to the floor, then everything explodes into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you.


	31. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are some asses kicked and some things sorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost it now. There'll be two more chapters after this one. I hope you like how it's turning out.

Glass splinters, gunshots echo in the warehouse. Sam ducks behind a crate and ends up next to Michael, who does the same. He tries to keep calm, tries to think, but there’s a nonstop litany of _shit shit shit_ going through his head. Who’s responsible for this? It can’t be Michael, can it? One look to the left shows Sam Michael looks just as surprised as him, though not as scared. Maybe more used to being shot at.

Bullets hit the crate Sam is hiding behind, and he flinches.

“Keep your head down!“ Lucifer shouts, and Sam tries to make himself small, which is not an easy feat, if you’re over six feet tall. And he still tries to peek, tries to understand what is going on.

People are coming through the door, not Lucifer’s people. Two fall, when Lucifer places two precise shots, the third one manages to find cover. There are gunshots outside, too. And more bullets flying, not from the direction of the door, but from higher up through the windows that line the walls and are partly splintered now.

“Sam, text Meg! If she wants to keep in contact with me, she’ll have to call you. And keep an eye on my fucking brother! Put a knife in his leg, if he tries to run.“

Something metallic skitters over the floor towards Sam. Lucifer really means the thing with the knife apparently. Sam picks it up, but another glance in Michael’s direction shows Sam that Lucifer’s brother isn’t going anywhere soon. He’s too busy trying not to be a target. So Sam fumbles for his phone and hastily types a text that’s probably littered with spelling errors, but who cares.

After that he just keeps his head down, shots ringing in his ears, fists clenched around the knife and his phone, eyes on Michael. The lawyer looks worried, but mostly calm. He peers into the shadows in the back of the hall. “There’s a backdoor, isn’t there?“

“You’re not going anywhere as per Lucifer’s orders,“ Sam reminds him.

“I know, I just hope someone’s standing watch there, because ...“ As if trying to emphasize what Michael was probably going to say there’s noise erupting from that direction, too.

“I’m not stupid, Michael!“ Lucifer calls, before he fires a few more rounds at attackers Sam can’t see. “Of course there are people standing watch back there.“

Over the noise Sam almost misses his phone buzzing. He hastily answers it. It’s Meg.  
“Tell the boss I iced the sniper.“

Sniper? That explains the broken windows. And now that Meg mentioned it, Sam realizes that no one is shooting from that direction any more. It also means, if Meg hadn’t warned them, there’d definitely be one of them dead by now. Sam feels sick. “Yes,“ he manages. “Anything else?“

“Yeah, in case the boss didn’t get that the first time, don’t shoot Cas.“

Sam relays the message.

“Understood,“ Lucifer confirms. “Tell Meg she has to send someone through the front door to get in the back of the asshole that’s taking cover there.“ He fires seemingly at random into the direction of the front door, and Sam can see that he doesn’t hit anything, he’s just forcing the guy that took cover behind a forklift there to stay where he is.

Gunfire gets less frequent now.

“Luci!“ Michael shouts suddenly. “Seven o’ clock!“

Sam looks up, dizzly remembering that seven o’ clock has to be somewhere behind Lucifer. Someone must have slipped past the people standing watch in the back. And while Sam and Michael are probably hard to hit from that direction, too, Lucifer is standing behind the biggest crate and an easy target from everywhere except the front.

Lucifer spins and shoots.

The attacker Michael warned him about falls right the moment Sam spots movement a few feet to the left.

And Sam’s brains freezes, refuses to come up with the right time of the day to point that out to Lucifer. He has to do something though. He won’t stand by and watch Lucifer getting shot again. So he does the only thing his stupid, panicked brain comes up with. He throws the knife.

Of course he misses, the weapon just hits the crate hilt first and clatters to the floor. But when a blade is flying your direction you don’t take any chances. There’s more movement, someone hastily retreating further back into cover. “Lucifer!“ Sam yells. “There!“

Another shot rings through the hall.

It’s coming from the back, not from Lucifer.

For a moment Sam can’t breath. Has he missed something? Did the guy still get the chance to take a shot at Lucifer? Sam turns, expects to see Lucifer fall, expects him to be dead this time, because no one is that lucky twice, right? And the thought alone hurts as if Sam’s the one who has been shot.

But Lucifer doesn’t fall. Instead he grins at Sam. “Remind me to teach you how to properly throw a knife. But thanks for scaring him.“

Sam blinks and turns again, trying to understand what just happened.

The warehouse is silent now. No movement behind the crate any more, instead there’s the shadowy outline of a hand peeking out behind it, something dark slowly forming a puddle underneath.

A seated figure comes rolling out of the shadows.

“All clear,“ Castiel calls out. He lets the wheelchair roll a bit further, but lifts both hands, takes the finger away from the trigger of the gun. “I’m on your side, Lucifer. There are three of your people dead back here, but that wasn’t my doing.“

So the last shot had been Castiel, killing their attacker after Sam had distracted him.  
“All clear,“ a woman’s voice calls from the front of the warehouse. “And I have the wheelchair guy right in my line of fire. Just say the word, boss.“

“No, Abbadon! Go and make sure no one’s getting away.“

“You don’t allow me any fun ...“

“Abbadon, back off! Now!“

“Aye, boss!“

“Sam, tell Meg to get her ass over here!“

Only then does Sam remember the phone he’s still pressed to his ear. “Meg?“

“I heard him,“ Meg says. “On my way.“

The line goes dead, and a moment later Lucifer points his gun at Michael. “You’re still alive, because you warned me, but explain fast.“

* * *

“So ... father ...“ Lucifer says finally.

They’re all sitting on crates now, Lucifer, Sam, Michael and Meg. Castiel has his wheelchair of course. A wheelchair that was thoroughly searched by Meg on Lucifer’s orders. The end result of that search had been three guns, a lot of ammunition and something that looks suspiciously like a hand grenade. Sam thinks he may freak out about that later, but for now he’s still coming down from his adrenalin high.

Lucifer has one arm around Sam’s waist, and the other hand still points his gun at Michael.  
“Your father thought Michael in danger,“ Castiel explains. “I’m not sure how he learned about this meeting, but he was convinced that you’d take Michael hostage or worse.“

Lucifer scowls. “Of course. What else could I do with my own fucking brother?“

“In all fairness,“ Michael says, “you are pointing a gun at me right now, that’s not much better.“

“Because I’m still not convinced you didn’t know anything about this.“

“I swear, Lucifer. I’m really trying to make peace.“

Sam feels like he has to add something. He clears his throat. “He looked pretty surprised, when the shooting started.“

For a moment Lucifer hesitates, then he lowers his gun. Michael relaxes visibly.  
“Go on, Cas,“ Lucifer says.

“At first I thought Chuck just sent those people after Michael so that they could intervene in case something goes wrong,“ Castiel continues his explanation. “That’s why I didn’t act as swiftly as I possibly should have. I followed them to keep an eye on them. I only started to suspect their true intentions when they sat the sniper up on the roof of the building across the street.“

“That was when Lilith spotted Cas,“ Meg butts in.

Castiel shrugs almost apologetically. “It’s hard to be inconspicuous in a wheelchair.“

Meg pats his knee as if in sympathy. “We snatched him, and he explained what was going on.“

“And you believed him, when he said he was on our side?“ Lucifer asks.

Meg shrugs. “Sam seemed to trust him and there wasn’t much time to check back with you. So I made an executive decision and let him do his thing.“

“I believe I was rather helpful,“ Castiel points out. “More than two people would have broken through in the back of the hall, if I hadn’t held them off.“

For a moment Lucifer looks from Meg to Castiel and back. “Yes,“ he finally allows. “Good work.“

That only highlights the fact how fucking close they came to losing. Sam feels his hands starting to shake. Screw showing no weakness and all that, he snuggles closer to Lucifer. His boyfriend’s thumb starts rubbing soothing circles where it’s lying on Sam’s hip. His focus is on Michael, though.

“So, about father ...“

Maybe it’s just Sam, but this conversation is strange, jumping between subjects and between jokes and very serious matters. But they all just fought for their lives, maybe that affects the pros as much as it does Sam, they’re just better at not showing it.

Michael sighs. “I understand that you want your revenge now even more than before. And I will make you partner under one condition.“

Lucifer tilts his head to the side. “That is?“

“Your share won’t be yours alone, it’ll be yours and Sam’s.“

Sam blinks. He’s heard that wrong, hasn’t he?

“How are you going to make that official. Will you give him a job at Shurley and Novak?“ Lucifer asks.

“I’d be more than happy to take him in. Provided he manages to get his degree. Zachariah tells me he skipped classes.“

Oh great, who else is going to scold him for skipping classes? Then everything else catches up to Sam. Did he just get offered the best start to his career he could dream of? Again. This time without a catch – except if you count having to mediate between Lucifer and Michael as a catch. This can’t be real, can it?

“But in case he fails, you could still just marry him.“ Michael shrugs.

Sam chokes on nothing and gets his back patted by Lucifer, while he coughs.

“Don’t scare my boy like that.“

After he’s done though, his boyfriend puts a finger under Sam’s chin to make him look at him, blue eyes sparkling. “But why don’t we do both?“

Somewhere Meg laughs, but it sounds very far away. Sam’s heart stutters in a way that has nothing to do with the adrenalin rush he’s still coming down from. “You want me to marry you for you economical reasons?“ he manages to joke.

Lucifer grins. “If you put it that way, you should probably get a well earning job for yourself first so I can be sure you’re not just after my money.“

Sam feels himself nod. So it was just a joke. He’s fine with that. He only knows Lucifer for a few months by now. Not long enough to talk about things like that.

“Also ...“ Lucifer leans forward, voice dropping low. “I signed you. You’re mine anyway.“

But then there’s that and there’s a pleasant shiver running down Sam’s spine. He’s so lost. So completely and utterly lost and he doesn’t care.

Michael clears his throat. “We’ll talk about specifics as soon as you graduate, Sam.“  
Sam nods again, still in a dream-like state. Next to him, Lucifer straightens and pulls him closer again.

“I have one new condition, Michael.“

“That is?“

“Since father actually tried to kill me just a few minutes ago -“

“You can’t be sure he really tried to kill you,“ Michael protests, but it doesn’t sound entirely convinced.

Lucifer gives a humorless laugh. “Meg, who was that sniper aiming at?“

She thinks for a moment. “You or Sam, boss, I’m not completely sure.“

Lucifer’s fingers dig into Sam’s hip hard enough to make him hiss, but Sam’s kind of thankful for the distraction from his own shock. Why him? Since when is he a danger to anybody? Is it because he set the meeting up?

Lucifer leans forward in Michael’s direction. “Listen, big brother, here’s what you’ll do. Tomorrow night you send everybody home who’s normally guarding father. No scratch that, you send everybody home who’s normally there at all. And you turn all the security cameras off.“

“I won’t let you kill him, Lucifer.“

“I’m not asking your permission. I can either do it like that or I do it the hard way, but then other people’ll get hurt, too.“

Michael looks at Sam, and Sam tries his best not to groan. How is he supposed to solve this?

“You know there was a possibility you’d get caught in the crossfire, do you?“ he finally asks. “And your father probably didn’t care about that.“ Is he actually trying to convince Michael to let Lucifer kill their father? Sam isn’t sure. It’s not like he has much love for Chuck, but it’s a matter of principle, isn’t it? You don’t just encourage patricide.

For a moment a look of hurt and betrayal flickers over Michael’s face, before he manages to get his facade up again. He’s probably not even far from agreeing with Lucifer.

“We all agree something like this can’t happen again, don’t we?“ Sam goes on.

He gets nods from all of them this time.

“I can try and talk to him,“ Michael says.

Lucifer scoffs. “I’m sure that’ll work well.“

“I have to agree with Lucifer,“ Castiel says. “Chuck is too paranoid at the moment. He almost didn’t go through with the handover, because Lucifer was still in the equation at all. He’s far too convinced that Lucifer is evil.“

And if you’re too paranoid even for Shurley family standards, it’s probably really bad.

Michael sighs. “I’ll take his support away, then. He handed the business over to me. I’ll make it very clear that you’re part of the family again, Lucifer. Everyone who makes a move against you or someone dear to you will immediately lose all support and protection and you can dispose of them as you wish.“

Lucifer expression turns thoughtful. “You’ll basically make a public statement that you’re taking my side and not fathers?“

When his brother nods, Lucifer grins. “That’s a start.“

Sam can barely believe what he’s hearing. Are those two actually finding a good solution for this problem without him playing interpreter?

“I still want to pay him a nightly visit, though.“

Michael pinches the bridge of his nose. “Lucifer ...“

“Not to kill him,“ Lucifer clarifies. “But I think he deserves a good scare.“

“You won’t hurt him?“

Lucifer grins. “Trust me.“

Of course that’s what this is about: trust. Michael looks at Sam again. Sam just shrugs.   
“Trust him.“

For a moment it looks like Michael will decline, but then he nods. “Fine. But in that case I want trust back. We won’t negotiate any of the other terms of our working relationship. I’ll make you a partner, but I’ll dictate the details.“

“Will you still accept Sam’s advice on those details?“

Michael smiles. “I’d appreciate his input, but I’ll make the final decisions.“

“Alright,“ Lucifer says. “Deal.“

Sam blinks. Had Lucifer just laid the terms of his future working relationship with his brother in the hands of Sam’s ability to make Michael listen to him? What in hell do both of the brothers think he is? Some kind of miracle worker?

“You’re crazy,“ he mutters.

Lucifer kisses his head. “You wanted my trust,“ he whispers back. “You have it. Michael doesn’t yet.“

And that’s very much worth everything.

Suddenly Meg claps her hands, and Sam jumps a little at the sound. “I’m sure everyone will be living happily ever after soon. So can I get an official statement that we’re not enemies any more?“

Lucifer laughs. “Yes. Go ahead, Meg, make your move.“

“You know how to make a girl happy, boss.“ With that Meg leans over and kisses Castiel. He goes still for a moment, then he grabs a handfull of her hair and kisses back enthusiastically.

Michael groans. “What did I do to deserve this?“

“Feeling left out, big brother?“ Lucifer teases. “Abbadon asked for your number earlier. She googled you and she thinks you look delicious.“

“I’m asexual, Lucifer!“

That’s an interesting new information Sam files away to process later.

“I know, idiot. She may have meant that literally anyway.“


	32. Pet Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of trust on both sides and new interesting internet rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene in this chapter exists because of a comment ZessOnATeaCloud made. Thank you so much for inspiring me.
> 
> There also have to be some **warnings** : There's breath play (not much) and cutting again (even less). No sex, there'll be enough of that next chapter.

Lucifer won’t leave Sam alone for one second, after they leave the warehouse. He gets him home, brings him food and drink and listens with a stoic face, while Dean yells at him for getting Sam in danger. He stays the night, which means Sam gets woken up by Lucifer’s nightmares once, but it’s better than being alone with his own gunshot filled dreams. They cling to each other and fall asleep again.

Sam skips classes again the next day. He thinks he’s earned that. And the next night he spends alone, because there’s a nightly visit his boyfriend has to go through with.

When Sam wakes up the second morning there’s already the first hint of daylight outside. And there’s a dark figure crouching next to his bed.

Sam goes very still.

The figures moves closer without a sound, but there’s a familiar scent and Sam relaxes. “Lucifer?“

Lucifer reaches out and tugs a strand of hair back behind Sam’s ear. He doesn’t say anything though.

“Did I miss you knocking?“

“I didn’t knock.“

Sam blinks, trying to wake up completely. “Everything alright?“

Calloused fingers glide over his face, along his jawline and down to his throat. “Yes.“

It sounds more like a No. “Do you want to talk about it?“

“No.“ Lucifer’s thumb strokes from underneath Sam’s chin down to the collarbone, and Sam gives a soft pleased hum, tilts his head back a little.

“Anything else I can do for you or did you just come here to stare at me while I sleep?“

Lucifer’s thumb stops a bit below Sam’s adam’s apple, hand loosely wrapped around his neck. Sam can’t help but swallow. Now he’s sure that something is not alright. With the way Lucifer is acting he’s fishing for a show of trust. Sam just doesn’t know why yet.

“Scaring Father wasn’t as satisfying as I thought it would be,“ Lucifer says after a while. “It worked, I think. He gets that he lost Michael’s support and that I’ll kill him, if he tries anything ever again. But I thought I’d scare him a little, then tell him I wasn’t going to kill him. He didn’t believe me until up to the point that I left though. He thought I was playing games with him. He was so scared, it was impossible to actually have a conversation.“

“That why you’re trying to scare me now, too?“

In the dawn half-light Sam can Lucifer lift an eyebrow. “Am I?“

Sam arches his neck up against Lucifer’s hand that doesn’t budge, the thumb exactly in the spot where you’d only have to press down to cut off the airflow. “I’d call this a gentle reminder that you could kill me, if you wanted to.“

“Oh, and that scares you?“

Sam huffs. “I said you were trying to scare me, not that you’re actually succeeding.“

This time he gets a grin. “So you’re comfortable?“ Lucifer’s thumb presses down just a little. This way of asking for permission will always be better than them having an actual talk beforehand. It kind of adds to the thrill.

“Why shouldn’t I be?“ Sam answers, pulse speeding up at the same time.

“Take a deep breath, Sammy.“

Sam does – and shit is he really going to let Lucifer do this? – then he can’t breathe any more.

He hears his own heart thumping loudly in his ears, looks up into Lucifer’s blue eyes that are more and more visible in the light of a new day.

He hears Lucifer’s own breath catch. “You’re so fucking beautiful.“ And the reverence in his voice is definitely doing things to Sam.

Without letting go Lucifer leans down for a gentle kiss, just the tip of his tongue darting between Sam’s lips, Sam’s own chasing it. That in combination with the lack of oxygen is enough to make Sam’s head spin in seconds.

When the need to breathe starts to become overwhelming, Sam taps Lucifer’s hand. It’s hard to stay calm by now, to keep his survival instincts from taking over and tear at Lucifer’s hand. But it’s fine, it’s Lucifer. Sam knows he’s safe.

His boyfriend straightens up and lets go.

Sam lies there panting for a moment.

“You okay, Sammy?“

Sam laughs, voice a bit raspy. “Yeah ... uhm ... yeah, very okay ... Are you feeling better now?“

“That’s your first question after something like that?“

“Well, I guess you needed to see someone trust you after your father didn’t believe you at all. So yes. Are you feeling better?“

“A lot.“ Lucifer leans in for another kiss. “Sorry for scaring you.“

“What scared me most was that I couldn’t tell at first, if it was really you. Just knock again next time, okay? Watching me sleep is creepy anyway.“

“I will. And I didn’t.“

“Sure ...“ Sam lets his hand wander under the hem of Lucifer’s t-shirt. “Why are you still wearing way too many clothes by the way?“

Lucifer laughs. “So you really liked it?“

“I like flirting with danger. I thought we established that. Now, clothes. Lose them.“

“As you wish.”

* * *

Later they’re lying pressed close to each other in Sam’s way too small bed, the sun drawing patterns on the wall behind them. Footsteps outside of Sam’s room tell them the rest of the house is slowly waking up.

Sam presses his nose into the crook of Lucifer’s neck. “Are you staying for breakfast?“

Lucifer makes a less than enthusiastic sound. “And get chewed out by your brother again? Only if I’m allowed to snap back at him. Or punch him for being so fucking self righteous.“

“He isn’t mad any more. He knows what happened is hardly your fault. He was just scared, and he always yells at people, when he’s scared.“

“He’s still not completely convinced that I’m not abusing you.“

That’s probably true. Sam bites his lower lip. “We could probably fix that,“ he says after a while.

“Yeah? How?“

“Well ... Sam isn’t a long name ...“ It’s a stupid idea, really. Lucifer will probably not like it at all and they’ll end up not doing it, but now that Sam has started, he might as well finish talking. “It’d probably fit ... on your collar bone for example. If he sees you let me do that, it may be easier from him to believe it was consensual the other way around, too.“

Lucifer props himself up on one elbow to look Sam in the eyes. “You think you could do that?“

“Oh,“ Sam teases. “Would you like it?“

Lucifer scowls. “Fuck no. I’m not into pain, I hate being marked and you’re the only person I’d even consider letting near me with something sharp edged. But you’re right, it’d probably shut him up, and you want us to get along, do you?“

“It’d be nice,“ Sam admits. “But you don’t have to –“

“Oh shut up. My brother made a lot more trouble for us than yours. This is only fair.“ Lucifer reaches across Sam, picks one of the numerous blades from where he put them on the nightstand and holds it out to Sam hilt first. “This one is really sharp.“

Sam swallows. Great, him and his stupid ideas. “You sure?“ he asks.

“Yes.“

“What if I cut too deep or something?“

“Then you’ll have to stitch me up again. Come on, I can deal with it.“

Sam sighs, sits up and takes the knife.

* * *

It’s not as hard as he thought. He’s stitched Dean and Lucifer up before, so he knows the amount of pressure needed to break skin and he knows how to get past that initial reluctance of hurting someone. One of Lucifer’s hands is wrapped around Sam’s on the hilt of the knife all the time to catch it in case Sam slips. That helps a lot. And Lucifer is keeping up a steady stream of encouragement, even when it sounds strained now and then.

As soon as Sam is done with the last line of the M, his name now a small unsteady inscription carved into the skin over Lucifer’s left collarbone, Lucifer flips them around, pins Sam to the mattress and takes the knife out of his hand. Droplets of blood collect along the cuts, but they’re shallow enough that there isn’t much bleeding.

“This is not something we’ll ever do again.“

“Fine by me,“ Sam agrees. Then he grins. “You’re mine now though.“

“I’m yours since you agreed to be mine, Sam.“

* * *

When they head down for breakfast, the neckline of Lucifer’s shirt is just low enough for Sam’s name to peek out. It won’t be hard to hide it later, but for now it’s also easy to show off. And Lucifer does so with a grumpy face. He obviously hasn’t been kidding about hating to be marked.

Kevin and Charlie are already sitting at the kitchen table. Dean is making scrambled eggs. Charlie is the first to notice. She greets Lucifer with a shy smile, before her eyes go wide. Kevin’s reaction is very similar. Both of them take one look at Lucifer’s face and don’t say a word though.

Sam clears his throat. “Morning ... uhm ... Dean ... we have a guest for breakfast.“

Dean nods without turning around. “Hope you like scrambled eggs, Lucifer. I’m not making you anything else just because you’re head of all organized crime around here by now.“

Lucifer laughs. “I think that title still goes to my brother.“

“Second in charge then or whatever.“

“Has a nice ring to it, hasn’t it?“ Lucifer turns to Sam. “Coffee?“

Sam nods and then watches the second in charge of organized crime in this city busy himself with the coffee machine. Thinking about it like that really makes his life sound crazy.

Dean finally notices, when they’re all sitting at the kitchen table and everybody has their plates full with scrambled eggs. His gaze gets drawn to the fresh red cuts, and he lifts an eyebrow, looks at Sam next. Sam just smiles and sips his coffee.

Dean looks back at Lucifer. Finally he points with his fork at the cuts. “What are your crime buddies gonna say about that?“

“They won’t see it,“ Lucifer says without looking up from his plate.

“So why did they get to know about Sam’s?“ At least Dean doesn’t sound outright hostile. Still, Charlie and Kevin keep their heads down and try to look like they’re not listening.

“Because them knowing that doesn’t hurt,“ Lucifer says. “To the contrary. The people I work with can be creepy. They see someone as cute and nice as Sam, they see a victim. He’s pretty good at proving them wrong on his own, but it doesn’t hurt to additionally make it very clear that he’s mine.“

Sam can see his brother bristle. “Nice choice of words,“ Dean says. 

“Telling them I love him doesn’t quite have the same effect, you know.“ Lucifer finishes his eggs and leans back in his chair.

“You do?“ Dean asks. “Love him?”

Lucifer meets his eyes. “What do you think why I let him with a blade way too close near vital blood vessels? Because of my trusting personality?“

Charlie giggles at that, and Lucifer takes a deep breath. “Yes, I love him,” he says.

Sam’s heart gives a small little flutter.

For a moment Dean just stares at Lucifer. After a while his eyes drop to Sam’s name on Lucifer’s collarbone again. Then he looks at Sam.

Sam does his best to give his brother the puppy eyes. “Try and get along, please?”

Dean sighs. “Fine. Anyone want a second helping?“

After that the tension is mostly gone.

“So ...“ Kevin finally says, when they have finished their meal. “The war is over now? No more danger of one of us getting brutally murdered or something like that?“

“Yes, mostly“, Sam says. “There are still some things to organize, but peace is agreed on. It’s just a matter of time until it’s officially set.“

“Yay!“ Charlie smiles. “We should celebrate that, shouldn’t we? Garden party?“

“Just the five of us?“ Sam asks.

“Well, and Bobby probably. And you can bring other people, if you want to.“ She looks at Lucifer. “Non-creepy people.“

Lucifer laughs. “Since I’m invited, define non-creepy.“

“At least you can acknowledge your problems,“ Dean grumbles.

“Introspection. You should try it, too, sometimes.“

Sam sighs into his coffee. Well, at least they’re not threatening each other any more.

* * *

Three weeks later Lucifer is pinning Sam to the ground back in the garden again. It’s supposed to be a lesson, but Sam feels more like it’s Lucifer testing how handsy he can get, before Dean – currently sitting on the porch drinking beer – snaps at them to get a room. That doesn’t mean there’s nothing to be learned, though.

“The first step is to throw me off balance,” Lucifer says. “Pull your right arm up fast, and you’ll force me to shift my center of gravity in a way that makes me vulnerable. That or I’ll have to let go of your wrist. That’s good too.”

“Guys …” Kevin steps out of the house, tablet in his hands. “You have to see this.”

Sam nudges Lucifer to get up, but his boyfriend doesn’t move. He grins down at Sam. “Make me release you, Sammy, then you can have a look.”

Sam groans, but at the same time Kevin says: “It’s about you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looks up. “What?”

There’s no way Sam can resist using that moment of distraction. He pulls his arm up like Lucifer told him to, throwing his boyfriend off balance. Then he manages to get a knee between them and turns them.

Somehow Lucifer manages to not end up pinned to the ground himself. Instead he lands on his feet half way through the movement and dances away. “Not bad.” He extends a hand to help Sam up. Together they walk towards the porch where Dean is already looking over Kevin’s shoulder at the tablet.

“Charlie found this while working on whatever you made her work on,” Kevin explains. “She still refuses to leave her room, but she sent it to me.”

“‘I tell you, Lucifer is back,’” Dean reads. “‘Rumor has it he’s behind Dick Roman’s death.’”

“Well, that’s not wrong,” Lucifer says. “What is this?”

Sam comes to stand behind Kevin’s other shoulder and looks at the tablet. “Looks like some kind of forum.”

“So new internet rumors about me?”

Kevin nods. “But this time they’re mentioning Sam, too.” He scrolls a bit, and then Sam sees it just when Lucifer stands next to him to look over Kevin’s shoulder too – or his head to be precise. Kevin is by far smaller than all of them.

Sam reads the conversations that’s unfolding on the screen.

> **YoMomma42** wrote:  
>  Anyone know anything about the rumors that he has some kind of lover now?
> 
> **AngelofDeath** wrote:  
>  You mean his boytoy? Heard he found some poor sod he’s keeping as a pet.

Dean gives an very judgemental hmpf. “Looks like all you’re missing is a collar, Sammy.”

Lucifer puts an arm around Sam’s waist. “Don’t give me ideas.”

“Shut up, both of you.” Sam tries to ignore the bickering and reads on.

> **LaughingMan** wrote:  
>  Boytoy? Who told you that bullshit? I heard they call him the boyking and he’s the only one Lucifer listens to.
> 
> **DontGetMeStarted** wrote:  
>  Wait! Big scary L is gay? Aren’t we going to talk about that?

“The boyking, huh?” Dean mutters, now less judgemental. “A bit flashy.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Are you ever happy?”

“Does that mean a collar is off the table?” Lucifer asks, fake innocence in his voice.

Sam elbows him in the ribs. “If you ask like that, yes.”

> **YoMomma42** wrote:  
>  @DontGetMeStarted: You got a death wish? Then go ahead. I sure as hell won’t comment on it, though. Not when he’s back in the game and just offed the likes of Dick Roman.  
>  @LaughingMan: What do you mean, the boyking is the only one Lucifer listens to?
> 
> **LaughingMan** wrote:  
>  As I heard it, when Lucifer wants you dead, you got one chance now: You find the boyking and you convince him you don’t deserve to die. And if he believes you, you may get away. If you anger him though, if you mess with him or approach him the wrong way, you become Lucifer’s number one priority. And then your death will be messy.

“Great,” Dean says. “My baby brother is a boogeyman for naughty kids on the internet now.” He sounds kind of proud, though.

Dean will probably never completely stop to worry, but Sam can live with that. At least it looks like he’s mostly okay with his little brother’s relationship with a murderer, and that’s more than you can expect in most families.

Lucifer grins. “I like it.” He pulls Sam closer, nuzzles against his jaw. “Boyking,” he whispers, and something about the way he says it makes Sam shiver.

Yes, he likes it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be mostly porn, because 1. I skipped that here (I was lazy, I'm sorry) and 2. I promised lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell. And then we're done.


	33. Rooftop Paradies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they eat forbidden fruits in Chuck's garden (among other things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since I don't need my buffer any more, I can post this chapter early. This is it, the last chapter. It was a great ride! Thanks to everybody who left comments and encouragement in any form or gave me ideas. You're the best, you kept me motivated, and it's so great to know that there are people actually enjoying this fic. I write to make you happy.
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins). She did not only correct my mistakes, she's also really good at pointing at things and making me see more clearly why I put them in the story, and her input made me write things a bit differently on more than one occasion. This story turned out a lot better thanks to her comments and thoughts.  
> She's also a very talented writer and you should check out all of her work.
> 
> Another round of special thanks goes to [Lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell](http://lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com/), who is partly responsible for this fic turning out more smutty than I planned. Among other things she suggested this chapter. It wouldn't exist without her.  
> She needs a bit of help at the moment by the way. Go check out her tumblr and her [Demon Deals](http://lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com/post/160163531275/updated-demon-deals-post) post.
> 
> And last but not least brieflymaximumprincess, the goddess of obscure Mark Pellegrino gifs, not only found and giffed really hot footage of young Mark with a knife, she also used it to write something that probably counts as fanfic about this fanfic. [Look](http://brieflymaximumprincess.tumblr.com/post/160164679917/this-is-all-spnyoucantkeepmedown-and-her-amazing)!
> 
> Now for **warnings** : This chapter is mostly porn. There's knife play (no cutting), blowjobs, the usual inappropriate use of handcuffs and for a very short time they have an audience.
> 
> I think that's it.

_One year later_

The party that’s held at the office of Shurley & Novak this evening is a lot more impressive – or fancy, if you want to use Dean’s choice of word – than the garden party they had one year ago to celebrate the peace. And this time it’s for Sam only, because he’s a newly made lawyer and soon to be official employee of the firm.

He’s wearing a suit that cost more than the whole house he’s living in (courtesy to Michael, who’s told him to not let Lucifer ruin it as if anyone could stop Lucifer, when he set his mind to shredding a piece of clothing he desperately wants to get Sam out of) and his head is spinning from the amount of people that wanted to shake his hand even though he barely knows them.

He leaves Dean at the buffet (there’s pie) and heads out of the big conference room (party room for now) to catch some air. Of course he hasn’t seen Lucifer the whole evening. His boyfriend is very good at vanishing as soon as someone expects him to socialize. And Michael is mostly happy to let him, because most people tend to get a bit scared by what Lucifer considers smalltalk.

Sam’s steps echo in an empty hallway, when he heads towards the elevators. He really needs some fresh air.

Someone grabs his wrist and pulls.

Sam spins and kicks on instinct, something he’s practiced with Lucifer until he doesn’t have to think about it anymore. He doesn’t hit anything though, his target is already gone. The next instant he’s shoved against the wall, arm twisted behind his back, the tip of a knife digging into the skin under his chin.

“Still not fast enough, boy.“

Sam relaxes, though his pulse is still hammering, making him finally feel awake again after too many boring conversations. “You knew how I was going to react! You taught me!”

“I didn’t say you did bad, did I?”

Sam huffs. “Where have you been?“

“People watching from the sidelines.“ Lucifer’s breath ghosts over Sam’s neck, and Sam can feel Lucifer’s body press up against his back. “I tell you, if Zachariah paws at you one more time, he’s going to have an accident.“

“Lucifer!“

“Not necessarily a deadly one.“  
“Well, that’s reassuring.“ Experimentally Sam struggles against Lucifer’s grip. It’s pretty firm. “Would you care to release me now? You know how mad Michael got at Cas and Meg last time they had sex in the hallways.“

Lucifer chuckles. “Who said anything about sex?“

Sam struggles again to make a point, pushes his ass back against Lucifer’s crotch as if on accident. There’s the sharp intake of breath, and then the blade digs a little deeper into his skin and forces him to tilt his head back.

“The fact that we’re already in the middle of foreplay,“ Sam says in a voice that’s a little bit more raspy than he planned.

“I did a really good job at corrupting you, didn’t I?“ Lucifer sounds very pleased with himself. His teeth scrape over the back of Sam’s neck and make him gasp.

“Lucifer!“

“Don’t be so considerate with my brother. He’ll just get used to it.“ Lucifer releases Sam though. “But fine. Come on, I know a good place.“

He drags Sam the rest of the way to the elevators. Inside he gets a lockpick out and bends over the lock next to the uppermost button. “When I tell you, push the button.“

Sam knows better than to argue, he just waits, until something inside the lock clicks and Lucifer says: “Now.“

Sam pushes and the elevator starts to move.

Lucifer is on him again the next second, nipping at the hollow of Sam’s throat, while Sam’s hands go to his back to pull him in closer.

“Did you wait for this all evening?“ Sam gasps.

“Need to congratulate you properly, don’t I?“

Sam laughs and grinds against Lucifer’s tigh.

A minute later it takes Sam a while to even register that the elevator came to a halt. Lucifer takes a step back and then Sam’s hand and leads him out, along the empty hallway and through the door that Sam has only passed once so far and that has them standing in Chuck’s rooftop garden the next second.

Something detects their movements, and small lights between the trees come to life like fireflies.

“What if your father –“

“He’s sleeping by now.“ Lucifer leads Sam between the trees.

There are apples hanging from the branches, and Lucifer picks one, turns to Sam to offer it to him with a mischievous smile.

Sam answers with a lopsided grin. “I think there’s a warning tale involving apples and someone with your name.“

“It’s a bit late to start listening to warning tales now, don’t you think? Come on, I’ll cut it for you.“

That’s how they end up underneath an apple tree, Lucifer leaning against the trunk and Sam with his head in Lucifer’s lap. Lucifer uses a knife he’s seemingly produced out of nowhere to cut the apple into small pieces and holds one out to Sam.

Sam reaches for it. “How many people have you stabbed with that knife?“

“It’s a new one.“ Lucifer holds the piece of apple out of Sam’s reach. “And this is not how we’re doing it. Open up.“

With a soft laugh Sam opens his mouth and allows Lucifer to hand feed him apple pieces, nipping at his fingers now and then.

It doesn’t take long, until the apple is gone, and Sam is sucking traces of juice from Lucifer’s fingers. His boyfriend watches him with a small predatory smile tugging at his lips. “You’re giving me ideas.“

“Good.“

Lucifer chuckles. “In that case let me just ...“ He moves to wipe the knife on his shirt that had probably cost almost as much as Sam’s.

Sam catches his wrist in time to save the expensive piece of fabric. He wraps his hand around Lucifer’s on the hilt, pulls the weapon down towards him.

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow.

Sam grins and sticks his tongue out to lick along the length of the blade.

And the way Lucifer’s eyes go wide at that is a precious sight, enough to encourage him to do it again. Sam licks the cold metal clean, until he can’t taste any apple on it any more, keeping eye contact with Lucifer all the time, watching his pupils dilate with lust and his lips part just a little.

When Sam lets Lucifer’s hand go, his boyfriend practically growls: “Up, you fucking tease! You’re going to put that tongue to better use.“

Sam laughs and rolls around so he can reach for Lucifer’s pants button.

“Up, I said! I have an idea.“

That’s how Sam finds himself dragged through the garden again, until they reach the pagoda Chuck had been writing in at his first visit. Now the typewriter is gone, there’s only the chair and the table. Lucifer sits in the chair, not letting go of Sam’s wrist.

Then he tugs. “Be a good boy and get on your knees.“

Damn if that doesn’t go straight to Sam’s cock. He remains standing though. “I guess this is your father’s favorite place, huh? Trying to ruin it for him?“

“You bet.“ The next tug has more force behind it and has Sam fighting for balance for a moment.

“This is my big day,“ he complains. “Be a bit nicer.“

“Oh you want nice?“ Lucifer lifts the knife again, sharp point dragging over the front of Sam’s shirt without cutting it. “If your majesty the boyking would be so kind as to get on his knees for me and suck my dick.“

“The last part kind of ruined it.“ Lucifer calling him boyking is something he really likes, though. Slowly Sam drops to his knees between Lucifer’s spread legs. He lets one hand run over the bulge in Lucifer pants, before he opens Lucifer’s fly, pulls down pants and boxers just enough to free his dick.

Lucifer’s free hand fists into Sam’s hair, the other one still loosely holding the knife. A few kitten licks to the tip have Lucifer panting, then Sam swallows him down and gets rewarded with a low moan.

He still prefers to set his own pace, but by now he doesn’t mind Lucifer pulling at his hair now and then, guiding him a little. While Sam bobs his head, his own cock is heavy in his pants. He starts stroking it through the fabric, when he hears the sudden sound of someone on the gravel path.

Sam makes an unhappy sound, but pops off Lucifer’s dick and moves to stand. Lucifer pushes him down again though. “It’s just Cas. No need to stop.“

Sam can hear it now too, it’s not footsteps on the gravel, but the sound of wheels. He turns his head, but Castiel is not in sight yet.

“If you plan on sharing with him, I –“

Lucifer cards his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’m not sharing you with anyone. And I think Meg would mind anyway.“

“I saw her flirting with Dean.“

Lucifer grins. “I saw her _and_ Cas flirting with Dean.“

“Oh ...“ That’s something Sam prefers not think about in too much detail.

Lucifer tugs at his hair again. “What is it now? I just want to drive the point home that he’s interrupting something.“

“Oh fine ...“ Sam allows himself to be dragged back on Lucifer’s dick.

“Good boy,“ Lucifer murmurs. “Tap my thigh, if I do anything you don’t like.“

Just a few bobs of Sam’s head, then the sound of wheels on the gravel path stops, and there’s Castiel’s deep voice. “Lucifer, what are you doing here?“

“I’d say that’s kind of obvious.“ Lucifer’s voice sounds annoyingly even. Sam won’t have that. He presses his tongue harder against the underside of Lucifer’s dick and takes him in as deep as he can. Lucifer’s fingers clench around their fistful of Sam’s hair, but that’s the only reaction. Damn his boyfriend’s self-control.

“If Chuck knew you were here –“

“He’d probably run to you crying.“ Lucifer adjusts his grip and stops Sam’s movement. “We’re not going to break anything. Just leave us alone.“

Oh no, this is not how they’re playing. If Lucifer wants to have a discussion with his cousin, he can do so without his dick in Sam’s mouth. As long as Sam is on his knees in front of him though the bigger part of Lucifer’s attention better be on him. So he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard.

“Sam!“ Now Lucifer’s voice sounds definitely raspy. “I’m trying to have a conversation here.“

Sam flips him off and sucks again, drawing a half suppressed moan from Lucifer. He can hear Cas chuckle.

“Fine,“ Castiel says after a moment. “Sam, you’ll be held accountable, if he does anything stupid.“

Sam is really tempted to flip Cas off, too, but that might lead to more discussions, so he gives a thumbs up. By now it’s a known fact to all the important people in the Shurley family that Lucifer behaves a lot better, if Sam agrees to suffer for transgressions. (Only if Sam agrees though. Threats just piss Lucifer off.)

There’s the sound of gravel moving under wheels again, when Cas turns his wheelchair around and leaves. The sound fades in the distance.

Lucifer pulls Sam off his dick by his hair. The next moment there’s the tip of a knife under Sam’s chin, forcing him to lift his head and sending a shiver through his whole body.

“I _was_ trying to have a conversation, you know, Sammy.“

Sam wipes a bit of saliva from his chin and gives his best innocent smile. “And I was trying to suck you off. You didn’t really expect me to play the obedient pet in front of Cas, did you?“

“Little brat,“ Lucifer says affectionately

Sam grins and carefully leans into the knife, until he can lick a bead of precome from the tip of Lucifer’s dick.

Lucifer curses. “Sometimes I think I did a too good job at corrupting you.”

“Just doing my best to make you happy.“

“Is that so?“ When Sam sees the glint in Lucifer’s eyes, he knows that he may have made a mistake. “You know what else would make me happy?“

No backing out now, though. Sam keeps his best innocent look in place. “What?“

Lucifer lets go of Sam’s hair to pull a set of handcuffs from his pocket. He holds them out to Sam.

Sam snatches them from Lucifer. He leans back a little, away from the knife, and lifts both hands, so Lucifer can see him snapping one of the cuffs shut around his right wrist. He’s discovered months ago that him doing this plays right into what Lucifer finds so appealing about tying him up at all. Something about him actively putting himself at Lucifer’s mercy that’s apparently even better than just allowing it to happen.

When Sam moves to snap the cuffs shut around his other wrist though, Lucifer shakes his head. “No cheating. Behind your back. Oh, and your lockpick, please.“ He holds out his hand, and at the same time the tip of the knife presses under Sam’s chin again.

There are goosebumps on Sam’s skin, where the cold metal touches it, and he’s painfully hard in his pants by now. And he knows he won’t get off for quite a while longer, if he does what Lucifer wants, but that’s part of the fun. He fishes the lockpick from his sleeve and hands it to Lucifer, making sure he really won’t be able to free himself. Then he closes the handcuffs behind his back with practiced ease. The kinds of skills one acquires, when dating a killer with a trust kink …

“Are you done complaining now?“

“Depends ...“ The lockpick goes into one of Lucifer’s pockets and the knife gives Sam room to move closer again. “Are you going to be good?“

Sam grins. “Maybe.“ With that he leans forward and sucks Lucifer’s dick into his mouth again.

It doesn’t take long for Lucifer to painfully tug at Sam’s hair and come with a low growl. Sam swallows everything he got. And because he can’t have Lucifer getting too used to him being good, he carefully lets his teeth drag along the oversensitive length while pulling off.

Lucifer gasps. “Oh, are we extra bratty today?“

He tucks his dick away, then yanks Sam to his feet. With forceful, swift movements he unbuckles Sam’s belt and pulls his pants down. A shove sends Sam back towards the table, and the next moment he finds himself sitting on it, his bound hands just so catching his fall behind him.

Now Lucifer is the one dropping to his knees. He takes the time to removes Sam’s shoes so he can pulls the pants off completely, then he hooks Sam’s legs over his shoulders. Sam closes his eyes, shivering in anticipation.

“Look at me.“

“Make me.“

Teeth sink into the inside of Sam’s thigh, and his eyes fly open with a yelp. He hears Lucifer chuckle, then he meets the gaze of icy blue eyes and holds it. Without any preamble, Lucifer sucks Sam into his mouth.

He takes his damn time, of course he does, going at a pace that has Sam whimpering and biting back begs to _please ... faster ... harder ..._

When he finally picks up the pace, Sam’s hips buck up. Almost instantly he can feel his orgasm building, and …

Lucifer stops.

“Fuck! But I’m the tease? You dare call me a fucking tease?“

Lucifer chuckles around Sam’s dick, something that has Sam groan and pull on his restrains. Soothingly Lucifer strokes up and down Sam’s thighs, waits until Sam has calmed down a little, before he picks up a slow rhythm again.

He brings Sam close to the edge and pulls him back two more times, before Sam finally comes with a scream.

Sam lets his head fall back, panting. After a moment strong arms wrap around him and chapped lips press against his forehead. Sam snuggles into Lucifer’s embrace. “Is your father’s favorite place soiled to your satisfaction now?“

There’s a soft laugh. “No. Are you ready for round two?“

* * *

By round three they’ve moved to the grass underneath the apples trees again, and when they’re done, they just lie there, limbs tangled, exchanging lazy kisses. Finally Sam lets his head fall to Lucifer’s shoulder with a content sigh.

Lucifer’s hands wander along his back, over his shoulders, down his arms. He lifts Sam’s hand and kisses the marks the handcuffs left.

“Congratulations to your degree, Sammy.“

“Yeah, I guess I’m really officially your pet lawyer now.“

“Any regrets so far?“

“Only that you’re still asking this question.“

Lucifer laughs. “Fine. Let me ask another one, smartass. Do you want another official document that makes you even more mine?“

Sam props himself up on his elbow to look into Lucifer’s face. “Are you asking me to marry you?“

“Yes I am.“

“Can you do that any less romantically?“

Lucifer traces the scars on Sam’s chest with his fingers. “What do you want? A candle light dinner?“

Sam huffs. “Just something that’s not talk about official documents would be a start.“

Lucifer grabs Sam’s wrist and turns them around, pinning Sam to the ground again. “Sam, I’ll do anything for you. I _trust_ you. I want to keep you for the rest of my life. Am I allowed to do that?“

Oh yes, that’s better. “I’m yours anyway,“ Sam says. “But yes we can go get an official document to confirm it.“

Lucifer laughs. “Now you said it.“

* * *

When they leave the rooftop garden, expensive suits crumpled and full of grass stains, there’s a figure standing by the door.

Chuck lifts a gun and Sam is a split second too slow to keep Lucifer from drawing his own. He steps between the two of them, though, skin crawling, because as much as he’s comfortable with knifes, he’s been shot at a few times too often by now.

“We don’t want any trouble. We were just leaving.“

For a moment it doesn’t look like Chuck is even listening to him, his gaze locked on his son.

“I swear,“ Lucifer snarls. “If you hurt Sam, you’re taking a dive off this roof.“

Chuck blinks in surprise, as if he’d expected something else, then he finally lowers his weapon, has Sam sigh in relief. Sam grabs Lucifer’s weapon hand and tugs. “Come on.“

“Sam!“ Chuck calls after them.

Sam doesn’t stop, but he looks over his shoulder.

“I hope you’re right. With what you said when we first met.“

Sam can’t help the anger welling up inside him. He stops now, not letting go of Lucifer’s hand. “What? You hope I’m right and Lucifer isn’t evil? If that’s the nicest thing you have to say about your own damn son, just keep your mouth shut!“

With that he storms off, dragging his boyfriend after him. Back in the elevator, Lucifer crowds him against the wall. “Did you just snap at my father for my sake?“

Sam huffs. “You deserve better.“

Lucifer kisses him. “I got you.“

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Ties, visit from a brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723009) by [cantorahagedoorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantorahagedoorn/pseuds/cantorahagedoorn)




End file.
